Back To Your Heart
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Yamato spent more than a year in space and now he's back. But things changed a lot and now he has to fix his marriage but not everything goes smoothly. Will he succeed? Set 16 years after they defeated MaloMyotismon. AU.
1. Coming Home

So here I am with another Digimon fanfiction lol! I had this idea of writing a fic about them in the adulthood so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm using their original names so in case you don't know:  
Taichi - Tai  
Yamato - Matt  
Koushiro - Izzy  
Jyou - Joe  
Takeru - TK  
Hikari - Kari ****

I tried to stay as faithful to the ending as I could but this is an AU fic. I'm also pairing Mimi with Koushiro, something that didn't happen in the anime though. I was really tempted to make it Mimi/Taichi but putting her with Koushiro would look better to me. I'm not sure if I'll put Takeru and Hikari together yet.  
Anyway, as you can probably tell, this is a Sora/Yamato centered fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------****

Back To Your Heart

**Chapter 1: ****Coming Home  
**Yamato made his way up to his apartment. He had been away for almost a year with another trip to the space. It felt good to be home after so long. He couldn't help but sigh. He knew what was about to happen soon. His wife was getting tired of his long trips, as she was constantly complaining about him not spending time with spending time with his family and that the kids were growing up and he was missing all of it. He understood where she was coming from, he really did. But he just wished she was a little bit more understanding as well, like she always was when they were just friends. He tried to shake this thought of his head but it didn't take him much effort because, as soon as he walked into the hall that led to his apartment and saw the 'The Ishidas' sign with their digimons on it, hanging on the door, a smile formed on his face. He then knew everything would be okay. The blonde reached for the door knob and twisted it open. He walked in and closed the door behind him carefully.

Aiko, his eight year old girl, was lying in the couch as she flipped through the channels. Without getting up, she said. "Mom?"  
"No." Yamato said calmly.  
The girl stood still in her position as she tried to take the big surprise in. Then she turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she screamed as loud as she could.  
"Daddy!" She jumped on Yamato's arms and he almost fell back. "I've missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too."  
"How was your trip?"  
"It was quite good, thanks."  
"You know, a couple of days ago we saw a report on the TV about you coming back. That's when mom found out."  
Yamato frowned. He knew his wife didn't really like when he didn't tell her he was coming home. He tried to push that away.  
"Where's your brother?"  
Aiko seemed to think for some minutes and then side stepped to look towards the hall.  
"He's right behind you now."  
Yamato turned around to see his youngest kid, Kouji, looking intently at him. He was holding his sleep blanket, a habit – Yamato thought to himself – his wife didn't really mind. He knelt down in front of Kouji and stretched his arms out. The kid didn't move at first but then he ran into his father's arms.  
"How are you, kid? Dad missed you!"  
The child didn't say anything. Yamato picked him up and turned to his daughter.  
"Aiko, where's your mother?"  
The girl shrugged. "She should have been here by now. She told me she was going to the supermarket only. She must have met uncle Taichi on the way. You know how much he loves to talk."  
Aiko rolled her eyes. Yamato had a serious look on his face. He would have to have a long conversation with his wife. He sighed. That was so not the reception he was expecting. But then again, when was it ever? The woman he married to turned into someone completely different than the girl he fell in love with when he was fourteen.  
"Dad, are you okay?"  
"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Aiko." He put Kouji down. "I'm just tired. I'm going to take a shower."  
"Alright. I'll just tell mom you're here when she gets back."  
Yamato looked at his daughter. She was exactly like his wife, except she had inherited his blonde hair. She also had a Gabumon as her digimon, since all the Digidestined's kids got a digimon too. The astronaut smiled and then headed to his bedroom.

Taichi was taking Sora to her apartment. They bumped into each other while she was buying some stuff to cook for dinner. Since she was with her newborn twins, he decided to help her.  
"Isn't Akiko gonna be angry at you?" Sora inquired one more time.  
Taichi sighed. "Well, yeah. But you needed my help, so…"  
"Don't be so high on yourself."  
The two of them did their usual friendly bickering and became serious again. Taichi wanted to ask her the question that was eager to come out but he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate. He decided to ask it anyway.  
"So Sora, is Yamato coming back soon?"  
The woman sighed. "Yeah. He is. I don't know how soon that will be though."  
She paused. Taichi looked at her and for a moment he thought she would burst into tears. She took a deep breath before continuing.  
"I know you think that I should be more understanding about this situation but I don't know what to do, Taichi. I feel powerless. It's like everything I say goes into one ear and out in the other."  
"Well, Sora, you need to know this isn't easy for Yamato. He's doing the best he can. He could easily be away for years like some astronauts do. But he doesn't, because he knows his family is just as important as his job. He's doing something he loves. You know he's the kind of guy who loves to explore. And since he knew almost all countries, he felt like it was time to take a higher step." He sighed. "You know, I don't really know which side I should be on, since both of you are my best friends. I just really, really hate to see you going through this because _I_ feel powerless. You guys love each other! It shouldn't be this hard, right?"  
Sora looked down. "Right."  
"Koushiro and I were talking about it a few days ago."  
The red haired girl lifted her head and looked at her friend, visibly surprised. "You were?"  
"Yeah. We were talking about how it was unfair your marriage with Yamato became like this. You guys were so in love a few years ago. It's a shame this happened."  
Sora couldn't help but smile. She, Yamato, Taichi and Koushiro have always been really close. Of course all the Digidestined were still close to this day but they had shared a really special bond since they met at the camp, nineteen years ago.  
"Well, I appreciate you and Koushiro thought about me and Yamato and I'm sorry that you are somewhat affected by what's happening. You know I would stop it if I could. I hate seeing people around me upset."  
"Well there's something you can do."  
"What is it?"  
"Talk to Yamato, Sora. If you don't, you won't be able to save your marriage. Is that what you want?"  
The woman looked down at her twins. "No. That's not what I want."  
"I'm sure Yamato doesn't want it either."  
"But I don't think it's worth it at this point."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I don't think love itself will be able to fix this marriage anymore."  
"The bearer of Love is doubting its power? What happened?"  
She shrugged. "I grew up, I guess."  
"Sora, listen to me." Taichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone can do anything to fix any relationship, as messy as it could possible be, it's you. I know you can do it. Mimi and Koushiro know it as well. But you need to believe _you_ can do it."  
"Taichi."  
"I just don't want my best friends feeling miserable, you know? Takeru is already worried about Yamato and I don't blame him. None of us can do anything to fix your marriage, only you and Yamato can."  
"I didn't know… that my pain was affecting all of you."  
"Sora, we love you. You're sweet, kind, honest, beautiful. But above all, you're strong. I believe you can do anything you want to. If you and Yamato decide it's useless to keep this marriage, we'll be here to support you, always. But all we ask – and I'm speaking on behalf of all the Digidestined – is that you don't give up before trying to save your relationship."  
The woman was about to reply but Taichi's phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket and grabbed it.  
"What do you want?"  
Sora rolled her eyes and smiled. There was only one person Taichi would talk to like this. She could hear the woman's voice starting to get loud. Taichi moved the phone away from his ear a little.  
"Stop yelling, Hikari! I'm not deaf. I was just talking to Sora."  
"Oh." Hikari's voice lowered down. "How is she doing?"  
"The same I guess."  
"You guess?" She sighed. "Well, we're just waiting for you so we can go out. And don't take too long. We're already running late as it is."  
Taichi took a deep breath. "Okay, I won't."  
"Tell Sora I said hi."  
"Will do. Bye."  
"Hikari?" Sora asked, though she already knew the answer.  
"Yeah. We are going out to celebrate our parents' fiftieth anniversary."  
"Well, congratulate them for me."  
"I will." He turned to face her. "Now promise me you and Yamato will talk."  
"It's not like we have much of a choice, considering that you put a major pressure on me." She smiled.  
"I'm serious, Sora. If the rest of us can make our marriages last, I sure as hell know you can do it either."  
"Thanks, Taichi." The red haired girl took his hands into hers. "For having faith in me when all hope seemed to be gone."  
"You don't need to thank me. That's what friends are for."  
"Sometimes I wish we never grew up. Everything seems so much easier when we are just kids."  
"You're right. But if we didn't grow up we wouldn't be where we are now." He slapped his forehead. "Oh my god! I didn't mean to…"  
"It's okay, Taichi. I know what you meant. I'm really glad you and Akiko got married. You changed a lot since then."  
"Yeah. I guess so. I'm really sorry, Sora. I have to go now. Hikari said they are all waiting for me so I need to hurry up."  
"It's okay. I won't hold you up, Ambassador."  
They smiled at each other and hugged goodbye. Sora watched as Taichi ran to his house.  
"He's really changed, isn't he?" Biyomon asked.  
Sora looked down at her digimon, surprised. "How long have you been here?"  
"Since you guys stopped here."  
"You left Aiko and Kouji alone, Biyomon?"  
"They're not alone."  
"What?"  
"They have their digimons with them." Biyomon lied.  
"Oh right." The woman opened the gate. "You made sure no one saw you flying off, didn't you?"  
Sora looked down at Biyomon again and freaked out when she blushed. "Biyomon!"  
"I'm sorry. But you are making people look at us."  
Sora's eyes widened and she hurried inside.

After taking more than an hour to get ready, Taichi finally arrived at his parents' house. Hikari was beyond fed up with him.  
"What the hell happened?" She asked, furious.  
"It wasn't me, Hikari." He tried to come up with an excuse. "It was Takato who took a while to get ready."  
"What?"  
"Stop lying, Taichi." Akiko meddled in. "Don't blame our son when you were the responsible. We'd been ready for hours."  
Taichi couldn't help but sigh. There was no way he could win this.  
"Should we get going?"  
"Yeah. Though I don't know if we'll get our reservation now." Hikari sighed.  
"Hikari, is your husband not coming?"  
"Fiancé, mom. And he's working late tonight. It's just me and Yamazaki."  
"Your fiancé is always working late, isn't he, little sister?"  
"Well, I guess that's what being a doctor means. And stop calling me little. I'm twenty-six."  
"Whatever."  
"Anyway, he became really close to Jyou. Well, his father is a friend of Jyou's father so he's known Jyou since his childhood but they were never that close."  
"Oh. That's really cool, Hikari."  
"Yeah, it is. Because of that, Jyou and I also became close. I mean, not that we never were, but you get me. Anyway, how is Sora, Taichi?"  
"She's hanging in there. I bumped into her while she was food shopping with Ayumi and Masanori."  
"Aww, they must be so cute!"  
"How old are they?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"I think around three months or so. Yamato is gonna be so surprised when he finds out, I'm sure."  
"He doesn't know?"  
"Well, no. Sora found out she was pregnant when he had already left for another mission."  
"That must have been so hard for her. Going through a pregnancy without him around."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But she's used to it, I think."  
"I'm sure she did great though. She was raised really well. Though she and her mother didn't always get along, Sora looked up to her a lot."  
"Yeah, she became an amazing woman. I'm sure Aiko looks up to her as well."  
"When is Yamato coming home, brother?"  
"Eh… I have no idea. Even Sora doesn't know. Apparently he comes back without telling her."  
"Really? I didn't know their marriage was like that." Mrs. Kamiya said.  
"Well, it wasn't. The truth is, none of us know exactly what happened, mom. I mean, she did tell us what happened but it seemed to me that she was hiding something."  
Hikari nodded in agreement. Mrs. Kamiya looked visibly surprised.  
"Really? Well I hope they work things out."  
"That's what we all hope, mom." Hikari finally said. Then she looked at her watch. "Well, the reservation is pretty much gone. I worked so hard to get it."  
"I'm sorry, Hikari."  
A huge grin rose on Taichi's face. "Who wants pizza?"

Mimi was making her way home. She had a busy day as usual. Being an assistant to a cooker wasn't exactly her dream job but she knew really well that she'd have to work hard if she wanted to achieve her dreams.  
"What are you smiling at?" Palmon asked her curiously.  
"I was just thinking we could stop by the research institute and see Koushiro. What do you think?"  
"I think it's a great idea, Mimi! We haven't seen Koushiro and Tentomon for a long time."  
"Yeah. You're right."  
"Doesn't Sora's dad work with him?"  
"He does. And Jyou's brother too. I haven't talked to Sora for a while. I feel like such a bad friend. Remind me to call her later, Palmon."  
"Sure."  
The two of them made their way inside the institute, hoping that Izzy hadn't gone home.  
"Koushiro!" Mimi called excitedly as she walked into his office.  
His heart stopped beating for a moment. "Mimi… what are you doing here?"  
"I came here to see you. We haven't seen each other for quite a while so I thought I'd stop by since I was on my way home and this is the shortest way."  
Izzy gave a warm smile to his friend and collected his stuff. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his briefcase.  
"Do you want to go eat or drink something?"  
"Sure, I'd love to." She happily agreed.

Sora was waiting for the elevator to come. The happiness that was shown on her face moments before was replaced by sadness.  
"Sora?" Biyomon tried to get her partner's attention. "What's going on?"  
"What?" She shook her head. "Nothing."  
"You are thinking about Yamato, aren't you?"  
Sora went a little red. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about what to do when he comes back."  
"Sora."  
"Biyomon, do you think I'm a bad person? Do you think I'm overreacting?"  
"You're not a bad person, Sora. But I do think you overreacted a little. It's a complicated situation but I think both of you are doing the best you can."  
Sora sighed. "It's so frustrating, you know? Like, I do see where he's coming from but being away for so long was the last thing I expected him to do. I guess I'm just upset because my father was always away and I didn't want my children to experience such pain."  
"Sora, you'll have to tell Yamato how you feel. He deserves to know."  
"Yeah, I think you're right." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Biyomon."  
"I love you too, Sora."  
The digimon and her partner walked out of elevator and headed towards their apartment. Sora opened the door and walked in.  
"Aiko, Kouji, mom is home."  
The girl was watching TV because of the loud laugh she gave and the noise coming from it. Biyomon quickly went to check on Kouji to see if he was sleeping again. Sora placed the twin's trolley in the living room and went to open the fridge and started to put the food away. She quickly glanced at the door but the not so usual pair of shoes went unnoticeable to her. She turned her attention to what she was doing and walked over to the sink to put the bags on a drawer. It was when the red haired woman stood up on her feet that she felt someone behind her and a hand being placed around her waist. Her legs lost their balance and her heart stopped beating as the realization of who it was hit her. She slowly turned around and her cinnamon eyes met his baby blue ones.  
"Yamato."

Please read and review!


	2. The Good And Bad Of Love

Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2! First I'd like to thank everyone who spent their time reading this fic. It means a lot to me and encourages me to keep writing. I really like the way it turn out to be. Secondly I'd like to thank all people who reviewed to this. It's great to know what people think of my stories :) And I'm glad to be a Sorato supporter, they are actually the reason why I started writing fics in the first place.  
Anyways, here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. Please read & review.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: **The Good And Bad Of Love  
**Sora was taken aback with Yamato's sudden return. She wasn't sure of what to feel or think. His hand remained on her waist and he was looking intently into her cinnamon eyes.  
"Why are you back so suddenly?" She finally asked, releasing herself from his touch.  
Yamato sighed in exasperation. "Our trip was due today."  
"Oh. The reporter on TV wasn't sure of when it would be." Sora added a bit of irony to her last sentence.  
The blond man took a deep breath before he unintentionally snapped at her. He knew he had to make up for that.  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I know I should have called and let you know I was coming back. I just… I just wanted to make a surprise to you and the kids. I missed you."  
He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Sora had her face against his chest, near his shoulder. The perfume coming from him was starting to arouse her. He would always wear it when he wanted to get her to do something – sexually wise – and it always worked. The woman's mind started to drift off to a dream. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and instantly closed her own ones as she threw herself into him further. Yamato embraced her tighter and laid his head on her shoulder. They stood like this for several minutes. Sora knew that being so intimate right away wouldn't do any good to their marriage until they talked about what it has turned into – and Yamato knew it as well – but she felt so safe in his arms. Well, his presence itself made her feel safe. She hadn't felt this safety since he left for his mission. The thirty year woman slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around her husband's neck. Yamato smiled against her shoulder as he felt her arms touching his neck. His plan was working. He knew fairly well that Sora couldn't stay mad at him for a long time. It wasn't like her at all.  
"I've missed you too." The bearer of Love finally replied. "You have no idea how hard this past year was for me."  
She lifted her head and he did the same. Their eyes met halfway. They held such intensity yet it was hard to look away. Yamato cupped her face with his white hands.  
"I have no doubt it was." He said softly.  
Sora looked away from his eyes to his mouth. She slowly caressed his cheeks with the back of her hand and then traced the contour of his mouth with her finger. Yamato then grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sora felt her body tremble. She gave him a small smile.  
"Wow, a smile?" He playfully said.  
"I'm glad you're back, Yamato." Her smile grew wider. "Now are you gonna do what you want to or do I have to do it myself?"  
He couldn't help but laugh. His wife knew how to go straight to the point sometimes. Their eyes met once more and they closed as they leaned in towards each other. Yamato wrapped his arms around Sora as he captured her lips in a kiss. Sora threw hers around his neck just as the kiss became more passionate and deeper. They broke away after some minutes, and only because they were both breathless.  
"I have to cook dinner." Sora looked away, slightly embarrassed.  
"You cook now?"  
"Well, I'm not as good as Mimi but I had to learn. She and my mom taught me."  
"Oh."  
"Don't sound so surprised." She smiled. "They have been supporting me a lot in the past year. Taichi and Koushiro as well."  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What about Takeru?"  
Sora shrugged as she looked at him. "He became famous."

Koushiro and Mimi were sitting at a table inside McDonald's as they thought of what they were going to order.  
"So is this your ideal first date?" Mimi asked.  
The red haired man lifted his head and put a hand behind it, visibly ashamed.  
"No, not really. But I don't have enough money right now and this is the cheapest place in Odaiba."  
Mimi laughed. "That's alright. I hope you didn't take offense of this."  
"No, I didn't. No worries." He smiled at her. "So… you've been back for a couple of years but I never got around to ask why you came back. I mean, you'd have a bigger opportunity if you still lived in US."  
Mimi looked intently at him and for a moment he thought she felt offended by what he said. She took a deep breath and put the menu aside.  
"Well, yeah. I was offered a really good job in US."  
"What happened?"  
"I had to turn it down."  
"Why, Mimi?" Koushiro was getting intrigued.  
"I started feeling like I didn't belong there anymore, you know?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, really. And then I realized that I didn't have my friends anywhere near me to celebrate with me this opportunity. I do have great friends in New York and they'll always be with me but they are nothing like the seven friends I made for being a Digidestined."  
Koushiro was really surprised with Mimi's explanation. The shallow and spoiled member of the Digidestined had turned into a great woman. She was prettier as well, he couldn't help but notice it. She had dyed her hair brown again but it was shorter than it used to be. He shook his head, trying to get such thoughts of his mind as he tried to tell himself that they couldn't be more than friends.  
"It's great to have you back, Mimi."  
The woman smiled. "I know you have trouble with words, Koushiro. So I'll take what I can get."  
"I'm sorry." He said, feeling ashamed. "But you understand me."  
"Of course I do. So I knew I'd have to pretty much start over here but all I could think was being near my friends."  
"And your parents were okay with it?"  
"Not at first but they had to be. I wasn't a child anymore and they had to accept my own decisions. It wasn't easy leaving them though."  
"I bet."  
"Anyway, enough about me. How's your life going?"  
"Good. Work is pretty much taking all spare time I have."  
"Really? Is it so hard?"  
"No. It's just… everyone got married and had kids so we sorta drifted away. You know the feeling, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Sometimes I wonder if I will ever find the one."  
"What are you talking about, Koushiro?"  
"I mean, I'm thirty-one, Mimi. Taichi, Yamato and Sora are younger than me and they're all married and with children. I'm afraid I get too old to get married."  
Mimi thought for a second. She was a little surprised to see the computer geek open up like that. She reached for Koushiro's hands and took them into hers.  
"Koushiro." She said in a reassuring tone. "I have no doubt you will find your soul mate. Sometimes you just need to stop looking for love in order to it come to you. I had the same fear you have now. But you know what? Sometimes love can be right in front of you and you don't always see that."  
Koushiro looked up at Mimi. The smile on her face was so sweet he couldn't help but smile back, blushing a little as he did so.  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
"Wow, I talked a lot." She laughed. "I'm gonna get a bottle of water. Do you need anything?"  
"No, I'm good. Thanks."  
The researcher turned around a little to see the soon to be chef walking away. He started to wonder if she was falling for him.

"My brother became famous?" Yamato asked in a surprised tone.  
"Yeah." Sora said as she put the pasta into the saucepan. "He just released a book that was a big hit."  
"Really? What's the book about?"  
"He wrote about our first adventure in the Digiworld."  
"You're kidding me?"  
"No, I'm serious. He came to each one of us and asked if we were okay with it and we said we were. What else should we have said? None of us wanted to destroy his dreams, you know?"  
"And that book was a huge success?"  
"Yes. And I do believe it had something to do with his basketball skills."  
Sora looked at her watch. It was time to break the huge news to him.  
"Wow, a lot has changed since I left."  
"Yeah." Sora looked nervously from right to left. "Yamato, there's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it? I guess it's not good, from the way you look."  
"No, it is. I'm just trying to figure out how to say it. Look, a couple of months after you left I found out I was…"  
The stylist was cut off by a baby cry coming from the living room.  
"…pregnant."  
Yamato looked at his wife in shock.

Taichi reached for his cellphone in his pocket. He looked at the name blinking on the screen.  
"Taichi, I think I'm in big trouble." Koushiro said before Taichi was able to say anything.  
"What happened, Koushiro? Did a digimon appear again?"  
"No, no. I'm in big trouble – romantically."  
"Oh." Taichi gave a big smile. "Are you saying you're on a date?"  
Koushiro felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I guess you can say that."  
"I knew it! Who's the lucky girl?"  
"Is it necessary right now?"  
"Of course it is. Otherwise I won't know how to help you."  
"Well, it's one of us."  
"Us? What are you… Oh no! You are on a date with Mimi?!"  
Hikari lifted her head at her brother. Taichi stood up from the table and walked to his old bedroom.  
"Okay, we can talk more privately now."  
"Are you saying your wife heard about my despair?"  
"Yeah. But also my parents and Hikari."  
"Taichi!"  
"I'm sorry, Koushiro. But in my defense I didn't know you were in trouble with something like this."  
Taichi had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter.  
"I'm desperate, Taichi."  
"Okay. What do you need my help with? I understand everything about this subject."  
Koushiro took a while to reply. He now remembered Taichi and Mimi used to date when they were around sixteen or seventeen. Yamato and Sora were going out for about two years back then and that made Taichi and Mimi grow closer, even though she still lived in the United States. They would always hang out together, when she was in town. Sometimes he and Jyou hung out with them but it came to a point where they started feeling really uncomfortable around them. Koushiro put a hand on his forehead.  
"Koushiro, are you okay?"  
"Taichi, I can't date her."  
"Why the hell not? You're single and as far as I know so is she."  
"But you used to date her."  
"Koushiro." Taichi said in a surprised tone. "Mimi and I broke up like ten years ago. Of course you can date her."  
"Aren't you gonna be mad at me if I do?"  
"Of course not, you fool. I'm giving my blessing. Besides I'm already married."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Go for it, Koushiro. Do you think she likes you?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Well, ask her."  
"Taichi! You know I'm not that great with telling people how I feel."  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
"No!" Koushiro almost yelled. "I would call Sora but she is probably busy with the twins. And you are not exactly the best person to do such things."  
"Hey! I pushed Sora to confess to Yamato and look what happened. I bet you and Mimi will go the same way."  
"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean it will work out again. I'd like not to have my chances ruined."  
"Alright then. Good luck with going nowhere." Taichi playfully snapped at him.  
"Wait!" Koushiro immediately regretted it. "I need your help."  
"What?" He pretended he didn't hear his friend's cry for help.  
"I need your help."  
"Great! Here's what you'll have to do."  
"You really have a big ego, Taichi."  
"Shut up!"  
"Mimi is coming. I gotta go!"  
"Wait, Koushiro! Wait!"

Koushiro quickly slipped his phone into his pocket as Mimi came back.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"Oh just someone from work."  
"Oh, alright."  
"Mimi, I don't know how to ask but would you be okay with dating an ex's friend?"  
"What?"  
The computer geek blushed heavily just thinking about having to explain it to Mimi.  
"You mean you have feelings for me?"  
He shyly shook his head in affirmative. "I do."  
"That's great, Koushiro!"  
"What?!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "How's that great, Mimi?"  
"Because I don't have to hide it anymore."  
"You have feelings for me too?"  
"I have for quite a while now."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really." Mimi happily said as she pulled Koushiro into her and kissed him.

"You were pregnant?" Yamato asked. "Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"I was." Sora followed him to the bedroom. "But you just got back and we had a lot of catching up to do."  
"Of course, if by catching up you mean kissing."  
"Don't do this, Yamato." She held him by the arm. "Let's talk about it."  
"We are talking."  
"No. We are already yelling at each other. I want us to have a civilized talk, just for once."  
"Sora, there's no way we can talk in a civil way." He looked straight into her eyes. "We haven't been that way for a long time."  
"You think I wanted this to happen? No, I didn't! And yet you crucify me like I was the responsible for screwing this marriage."  
She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head on her hands. She could feel Yamato's eyes looking at her and the angry energy emerging from his body. He sighed deeply and turned to leave.  
"I can't do this anymore."  
"Yamato! Yamato! Come here, please!"  
Sora ran to the living room to try to stop her husband from leaving but it was in vain. He had already left. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned around and saw Aiko leaning against the door frame.  
"Are you and dad fighting already, mom?"  
The woman sighed. "I don't know what happened, Aiko. I was about to tell him about the twins but Ayumi started crying when I began to."  
"Mom."  
"I know. I'm gonna find him. I just need to make a few phone calls."

Yamato was walking with no apparent direction. He had just gotten home and things were already off to a bad start. He started to wonder who was there with Sora when she gave birth. Taichi probably, and maybe Koushiro and Mimi. Even though he didn't like that she kept such secret from him, he couldn't hate her. The blond reached for his phone and flipped it open. He scanned down his phone book to a certain number and wasn't sure whether to dial it or not. He knew he could call his brother anytime but due to recent events he wasn't sure if Takeru would like it.  
"I have a great life." He mumbled to himself with sarcasm.  
Yamato kept walking down the street as his mind got sucked into memories.

_It was Christmas' day. The Teenage Wolves were going to perform later that day. There were some people Yamato wished wouldn't go, Jun Motomiya being one of them. Taichi, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou were going to support him, and that made him more nervous. Sure they all had seen his band perform before but this time it was slightly different. He and Sora had gotten a lot closer in the past few months and he felt differently towards her since then. He wasn't sure if she felt the same so he decided it was better not to confess. The bassist saw the rest of his band entering the room.  
_"_You are late." He hissed at them.  
_"_We're sorry, Yamato."  
__Through their shoulder, Yamato could see the girl with baby blue coat and pink scarf. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks became red. Sora's heart was beating faster and her body was trembling uncontrollably. She gave a step back when she saw him coming towards her.  
_"_Sora?"  
_"_Yeah."  
_"_What are you doing here?"  
_"_Well I made you some cookies. You know, to give you luck. And Taichi pushed me inside."  
__Yamato laughed and then hugger her. They broke away and stayed only a few inches away from each other. They were about to kiss when Jun interrupted them.  
_"_What are you doing here?" He asked.  
_"_I swear I tried to stop her, Yamato." Taichi said.  
_"_If she can come in, why can't I?"  
_"_Because she's my friend and you're not."  
_"_There's no need to be rude at her, Yamato."  
_"_Get out of here, Jun." He didn't pay attention to Sora.  
_"_Taichi, we should go as well. Koushiro and Jyou may get here any minute."  
_"_Yeah, you're right."  
__The two best friends were about to leave when Sora felt a hand on her shoulder.  
_"_Sora, wait."  
_"_I'll go and see if I can meet Koushiro and Jyou. You two don't get naughty before marriage." Taichi blinked at them before leaving.  
_"_Taichi!" Sora yelled.  
__Her face was as red as an apple, just like Yamato's.  
_"_I swear he won't live any longer." The girl cursed.  
_"_Well, I want to thank you for the cookies." Yamato changed the subject.  
_"_Oh, no problem." Sora turned to him. "It took me around three batches to get the perfect cookies."  
__He came closer to her once again and grabbed her hands. The tennis player felt her face burn but didn't try to stop Yamato. He then held her face and touched her lips with his own. She quickly responded to it._

Yamato was brought back to reality when he bumped into someone and heard a scream. He stretched his hand to the person as he apologized.  
"Yamato?" The voice coming from the person sounded shocked.

-------------------------------------------  
Now who do you think this person will be? Jyou or Takeru, or maybe someone else? Please post your answer in the review. I'd like to know who you think it is.


	3. Friendship

I'm done with chapter 3! I can't believe how inspired I am with this fic! Now time to reply to some reviews.

**KoumiLoccness - **I'll keep your suggestion in mind. I hope you'll be happy with I have in store for Koushiro/Mimi later on this fic.

**deamrose10 -** No, Sora couldn't reach Yamato on space. But her not telling him about the baby (he doesn't know it's twins) was the last straw. There's actually more that I will bring up on future chapters.

**Miamau_Kakashi** - Thanks! I'd like to hear your thoughts about this chapter by the way.

I'm introducing Jyou and Takeru in this one. I'm still not sure if I'll put Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken on it, as I can't think of a way to write them in. Now off to the chapter! Please read & review.

**-----------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 3: Friendship  
**Yamato grabbed the offered hand and stood up. He then cleaned his shirt and smiled.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, our mission ended so we came back."  
"Oh. Well, welcome back."  
"Thanks." Yamato smiled. "Listen, do you have some free time now?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Jyou looked at his watch. "I was going home to do something but that can wait."  
"Oh, don't put off what you have to do for me. I can call Taichi."  
"It's okay, Yamato. Friends come first." Jyou blinked at him.  
The blonde couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."  
"So do you want to go somewhere else?"  
"Sure."  
The two friends started walking down the street.

Mimi pulled away from Koushiro and answered her phone.  
"Hey, Sora."  
"Mimi, I need you."  
"What happened? You sound worried."  
"Well I _am _worried. Yamato is gone."  
"What? I didn't know he was back."  
"Neither did I. we had a fight and he took off."  
"Sora." The cook looked at Koushiro. "Okay, I'm on my way."  
"You're not busy, are you?"  
"No." She lied. "I'll be right there."  
"Thanks, Mimi."  
"No problem."  
Mimi ended the call and looked at Koushiro.  
"What happened, Mimi?"  
"Sora said Yamato is gone."  
"Gone?"  
"Yeah, they were on a fight and he left."  
The researcher rolled his eyes. "That must be the fastest fight they get into."  
"We need to go over, Koushiro. She needs us."  
"But you didn't tell her I was with you."  
"That doesn't matter now." She pulled him by the hand. "Come on, let's go."  
The two of them rushed outside and ran to Sora's house.

"So what did exactly happen between you and Sora?"  
"What? Yamato lifted his head, completely taken by surprise.  
"I know you way too well, Yamato." The vet calmly placed his cup of coffee on the table. "The only reason for you to be this nervous would be if you and Sora got in a fight."  
"Well…" Yamato sighed. He hated being so readable to the other Destined. "Turns out she gave birth like three months ago and didn't tell me about it."  
"I'm sorry, but how long have you been back?"  
"I came back around five hours ago."  
"Yamato." Jyou looked intently to him. "You've been married to her for about ten years. Now, tell me. Do you honestly believe she wouldn't tell you about it at all?"  
"No, I don't. But what annoyed me is that she waited until the baby cried to tell me."  
"But she couldn't have told you right away. Keep in mind she didn't know you'd be back."  
"You have a point."  
"I don't think she had the chance to tell you. She wouldn't not tell you on purpose. I would think you knew her well enough to know it."  
"I don't know Jyou. She's not the same person I fell in love with."  
"Of course not, Yamato." Jyou fixed his glasses. "She's not fourteen anymore. She became a woman. She became a mother. So she's definitely not the same person."  
"I guess you're right."  
"You, on the other hand, have to tell her how you feel. Stop running away. It's not good for her and neither is it for you. You're not a kid anymore. Running away won't do any good now. In fact, it can ruin your marriage."  
"What?"  
"The foundation of a relationship is communication, trust and love. Without one of these, no marriage can last."  
"I never thought about it."  
"Well, listen to someone older than you. You're thirty, Yamato. It's about time you face your problems with your head up."  
"You're right."  
"Do you love her?"  
The blonde seemed to be thinking for a while. "Well, we have a family so my answer is yes."  
"Is that how you know you love someone?"  
"If I didn't love her, I wouldn't have done it, don't you think?"  
"That's true. But nowadays lots of people have kids without loving the other person."  
"Yeah. But how am I supposed to know if I love her?"  
"Well, you must have at some point, like when you started dating."  
"Yeah, I felt something nice." Yamato took a deep breath. "It was like I couldn't stay away from her."  
"We all experience that feeling."  
"I want to feel it again, Jyou. I want to love her again."  
"Then you'll have to fight to get through her."  
"I just don't know how to do it."  
"You will. You'll know exactly what to do."  
"Thanks for the advice, Jyou."  
"Anytime." Jyou smiled. "We are all hoping you two work things out, Yamato. I know for a fact there aren't two people who are this perfect for each other as you and Sora. She's a keeper, don't ever let her go."  
Yamato smiled. He's always known how the Destined – mainly the older ones – felt about him and Sora. He couldn't thank them enough, especially Taichi – for obvious reasons – for being so supportive. He thought he could use some of this support right now but he didn't know how his friends would take it. He was afraid they would be angry at him for storming off on Sora like that.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Oh." Yamato turned his head to Jyou. "I was thinking of what the other will think when they find out about this."  
"By others you mean Taichi?"  
Yamato smiled shyly. "He and Sora have been best friends for about twenty years now."  
"But he can't lecture you when he doesn't know what is actually happening. We know what you and Sora tell us. I'm sure there are things you don't share."  
"Yeah, there are. But you know Taichi, he's always meddling in everything."  
Jyou sighed. "Some things never change. I'm sure he means well though. He's not the type to purposely ruin something."  
"No, he's not."  
The vet looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, Yamato. I really need to go now. Shun is waiting for me. He wants to discuss some stuff related to the other world, if you get me."  
"Sure. Sure. I won't hold you up anymore. Thanks for the advice."  
"No problem."  
Yamato watched his friend leave in a hurry and left himself shortly after.

"Wow." Mimi said, astonished. "I can't believe that everything you just told us happened tonight."  
"It did, Mimi. And I've been trying to reach him but his phone isn't working."  
"All that because he thinks you weren't going to tell him about the twins?"  
"Yes, Koushiro. But I was going to until Ayumi cried."  
"Does he know you had twins by the way?"  
"No. As I said, I couldn't tell him."  
"Sora!"  
"I'm sorry, okay? I was completely taken off guard. I couldn't just say everything that happened while he was away tonight."  
"I'm sure he will come around, Sora."  
"Well, I'm not. What if he wants to get divorced?"  
"What are you talking about? Yamato is head over heels about you!"  
"But things change, Mimi. And let's face it, this marriage isn't what it used to be."  
"Would you listen to yourself? Of course it isn't! You can't expect it to be the same way it was eight years ago. You are older, Yamato is older. You know marriages fall into a routine, Sora. You have to find a way not to let it."  
"But how? I feel frustrated. I'm thirty. I already have four children. My husband is always away on a mission. It's really hard to get by this way."  
"You need to talk about it to Yamato. That's the only way you can ease your burden."  
"But how am I supposed to do that, Mimi? I can't even talk to hi, he won't listen."  
"Maybe you need to think of another way to get through him, Sora."  
"I'm this close to giving up."  
Mimi and Koushiro exchanged glances. They knew things weren't smooth between Sora and Yamato but they had no idea they were _this_ bad.  
"Sora, I'm sure you're overreacting here."  
"No, Mimi, I'm not. You guys aren't going through it like me. But our marriage reached a point where it has no salvation."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Sora!" Mimi said in a loud tone. "Your marriage can be saved if you want it to be saved."  
"I wish it was that simple, but it really isn't."  
"What about love? It has to be enough, you sure as hell know it."  
"It was supposed to be, in theory. But not in real life. Only love can't make a marriage work, Mimi. I don't want to end up being to my children what Takeru's mother was to Yamato. And I don't want Yamato ending up like his father."  
"What do you mean? Are you considering getting divorced?"  
"No, but if there's no other choice there's nothing much I can do."  
"But you have two babies, Sora! You know pretty well what Yamato went through with his mother living in a different city since you went through it yourself, with your father. Do you really want your children not to have a bond with their father?"  
"No, I really want them to. I think Yamato deserves that right."  
"What do you think, Koushiro?" Mimi suddenly turned to him.  
"I think I'm not good at this kind of thing. But I know for a fact I wouldn't do such thing to my own children. It would kill me to see them so hurt."  
Mimi smiled at him. She then grabbed his hand.  
"That's good to know."  
Koushiro blushed a little. Sora found it quite cute. She was about to ask them something but stopped when she noticed her two friends stood up.  
"Taichi."  
"What are you doing here?"  
Taichi placed his hand on the door frame while he breathed deeply. He then frowned at the red haired woman.  
"I had to be told by Jyou what happened. Why haven't you called me?"  
"I didn't tell Jyou anything."  
"It doesn't matter." He sat on the couch and folded his arms. "Spill it."  
The stylist sighed. "Alright. Yamato is back."  
"What?!" Taichi exclaimed. "Where's he?"  
"That's what we don't know, Taichi." Mimi said softly.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" He looked intently to Sora. "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Sora said, rather furious. "He stormed off when he heard the baby cry."  
"We should go find him then." The brunette man stood up and headed to the front door.  
"Taichi." Koushiro finally said. "I don't think so."  
"What? But Koushiro…"  
"I agree. It's time to go."  
"But we need to find Yamato."  
"What we need is to step back and let Sora and Yamato deal with the situation on their own." Mimi said. "We won't be helping if we keep meddling in."  
Taichi sighed. "Alright. Alright. Hikari went to get Takeru. Do you want to hang out somewhere? I can call her and tell her to meet us there."  
"Actually, I have to go to work really early tomorrow."  
"Me too."  
"You guys are no fun." Taichi protested.  
"Sorry. You know I have to work hard if I want to be a successful chef."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Good night, Sora." Mimi hugged her. "Let me know if you have any news."  
"I will. Good night."  
"Come on, Koushiro."  
Sora smiled at her happy friends. She never saw them as a couple but really thought they looked great together.  
"Taichi." She turned to him. "I think it's time for you to go as well."  
"But I wanna see Yamato."  
"You will, but not tonight. I don't want him to see you here when he gets back. You know as well as I do that it wouldn't be good right now, no matter how much he loves you. Besides, I need to breastfeed Ayumi and Masanori before they sleep."  
"Alright. But you'll have to tell me as soon as you hear from Yamato."  
"Okay."  
"Goodbye."  
"Good night, Taichi."

The bearer of Love locked the front door and went to Aiko and Kouji's room. She carefully opened the door and saw them sleeping peacefully. She then headed to the other bedroom and walked to the cribs. She gave a sweet smile at her babies before picking Masanori up. He was exactly like Yamato, except he had the same cinnamon eyes as her. Sora felt her eyes watering up a little.  
"Are you okay, Sora?" Gabumon asked her.  
"Yeah, I am." She replied in a low tone. "Do you think Yamato will ever forgive me, Gabumon?"  
"What's going on?" Biyomon landed next to Yamato's partner.  
"I've done a lot of unforgivable things in the past."  
"He has no reason not to forgive you. So you screwed up before but so did he. You forgave him and moved on. He'll do the same."  
Sora sat on the rocking chair and set herself up to breastfeed her son.  
"Sometimes I think he won't forgive me. I love him so much."  
"He loves you too, Sora."  
"Yeah, I don't know how you can't see that."  
"It's just…" She sighed. "All we do lately is fight and fight. I mean, he just got back from Mars and was probably expecting a big welcome party but we fought instead."  
"You still have time to throw him a party, Sora."  
"Yeah. Show him how much you love him. I'm sure he will be amazed."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so."  
"Okay, we'll be throwing a welcome party tomorrow. But it has to be a surprise, alright?"  
"Alright!" Both Gabumon and Biyomon said at the same time.

"Taichi!" Takeru called his friend.  
"Oh. Hey, Takeru."  
"Weren't we meeting at Sora's?"  
"Yeah but she asked me to leave."  
"Well she didn't know we were going so I don't blame her."  
"Koushiro and Mimi were there though."  
"Really?"  
"Has my brother appeared yet?" Takeru interrupted the siblings' conversation.  
Taichi shook his head negatively. "I'm sorry, Takeru."  
"I think I should check on my sister in law. How is she doing?"  
"She's doing her best not to lose it. She's been trying to reach Yamato desperately."  
"My brother can be such a jerk sometimes." Takeru said furiously.  
"I'm sure he meant no harm, Takeru." Hikari tried to calm him down by squeezing his arm lightly.  
"I know my brother, Hikari." He sighed. "The rebel side of him never really died, even after he and Sora started dating. It sucks that she has to deal with Yamato's insensitivity sometimes."  
"Well, Sora knew exactly where she was getting into but she didn't care. She loved him and still does."  
"But it still isn't fair."  
"I think we should wait till tomorrow to decide what to do. We should wait to know what Sora will say. Maybe we're worrying for no reason."  
Both Taichi and Takeru nodded. Sometimes Hikari seemed older than she actually was.  
"This whole situation made me realize how self-centered I was being lately."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing, Takeru."  
"Isn't it? I mean, my brother's wife needed me. Sora needed me and I turned my back on her."  
"But it's not like you did it intentionally. You were busy with promoting your book." Hikari said softly.  
"My book isn't nearly as important as being there for the people I love."  
"Well, if it helps, Sora doesn't love you any less because of that. I'm sure she understands you can't always be there for her."  
"I think so. I've been neglecting my own nephews and nieces."  
"They'll forgive you, Takeru. You'll have plenty of time to make it up to them."  
"Yeah. I know." He smiled. "Thanks, Hikari."  
"You're more than welcome."  
"Do you want me to drive you home, Hikari?"  
"Sure, Taichi. See you later, Takeru."  
The teacher gave him a kiss on the cheek. The writer blushed a little. Taichi couldn't help but smile. He thought to himself that some things never really changed. Too bad Hikari tried to avoid this possibility as much as she could. Takeru would have been a great husband to her. Not that Taichi would be happy about it – the usual older brother sense of protection, you know? – but if his sister were to ever get married, Takeru would be his choice. He didn't really like the doctor who was never around anyway. Now that he thought about it, his nephew did looked like Takeru… _a lot_.

Yamato unlocked the front door and carefully walked into his apartment. He took a look at the clock. It was nearly 3 am. He wasn't sure how he managed to stay out until this time. The whole apartment was in silence but the lights were on. The astronaut made his way to his children bedroom. The door was slightly open. Yamato slowly walked in and gave each of them a goodnight kiss. Kouji moved a little but didn't wake up, to the blonde's relief. He then left the bedroom and headed to his one. His heart started racing as he saw the woman figure lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. The shine of the moon was reflecting on her face and it made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. Yamato carefully climbed onto the bed and lay next to her. He inhaled her scent, sending chills down his spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he snuggled closer to her. A warm feeling filled his heart. He knew it way too well. It was the feeling of belonging somewhere, being close to the one you love the most.


	4. Being A Family Is

So, a little more than a month and I'm already on chapter 4. I'd like to reply to some reviews

**KoumiLoccness - **LOL! I thought I would M rate it beforehand. But the sex scene will come.

**Yamora_Love_n_Friendship -** Me too. I don't really like sad endings lol. About Takeru/Hikari, I will explain later on. For now it's just a suspicion from Taichi.

**fragileheart_brokensoul** - This chapter is for you then :)

I hope the ending scene turns out how I expected it to. That's where I got the chapter title from. Please read & review.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 4: Being A Family Is…  
**Yamato slowly opened his eye. He looked at the alarm clock on the chest of drawers. It was noon. It was way over the time he usually got up but he had arrived home at three am. He noticed the space in front of him was empty.  
_Sora must have done all tasks already._ He thought to himself.  
He yawned and rolled over.

Sora was glowing that morning. Nothing big had happened but she was still happy nonetheless. When she woke up that morning she noticed Yamato's arms around her. She hasn't been able to stop smiling – and singing – since then. The stylist was preparing a breakfast tray for her husband, with fresh fruits and orange juice, along with bread and other things. She walked into their room with the large tray. Yamato sat up straight as he saw her. He looked at the tray on her hands.  
"You shouldn't have."  
"Don't be silly. I wanted to show you that I'm really glad you're home." She looked at him.  
"You're spoiling me."  
"Don't get used to it." Sora smiled at Yamato as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm really sorry for what happened last night."  
"No, _I_ _am_ sorry. I shouldn't have stormed off on you."  
"That's alright." She said softly. "You just caught me off guard with the sudden return."  
"I know." Yamato ran his warm hands up and down Sora's arms. "I talked to Jyou about it."  
"That's why Taichi knew."  
"What?"  
"Taichi came over last night. Apparently Jyou told him." Sora paused for some seconds. "Is this the reason why you arrived so late? Or early?"  
"Not really. Jyou left before midnight. I was just wandering around."  
Sora nodded and looked away quickly. She didn't want him to see the tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Yamato gulped and mentally cursed himself for upsetting his wife. They remained in silence for a while.  
"What are you thinking?" Yamato finally spoke, caressing Sora's cheek with the back of his hand.  
Sora closed her eyes and placed her right hand on his. "You scare me sometimes, Yamato."  
"I scare you?"  
"Everytime you leave like that I never know if you will come back." She sighed. "You know what happened last time."  
The blonde froze in his place as the memory of what happened last time filled his mind.

_It was the summer of 2013. The Destined decided to make a trip to USA to visit Mimi. Sora and Yamato had a little girl, Aiko, who was two at the time and were expecting another child. They didn't know whether it was a girl or a boy. They wanted it to be a surprise. Everyone was happy with the trip, they hadn't seen Mimi for a couple of years. She had just been promoted and invited all her friends from Japan to celebrate with her. Aiko Takenouchi Ishida was playing with her uncle Takeru and her godmother Hikari. Taichi was there was well. Sora smiled at them. Yamato suddenly spoke.  
__"I'm having my first mission this year."  
__Sora blinked. "What?"  
__"I'm going to Mars." He said proudly.  
__"But Yamato..." Sora said uneasily. "We're about to become parents again."  
__"I know. But going to Mars has been my dream for quite a while."  
__"This I know. But don't you think it's best to wait like a year?"  
__"I won't be away that long."  
__"I need you, Yamato." Sora cried. "It's already hard having one child, let alone two."  
__"What's going on?" Taichi walked to them.  
__"Yamato is going on his first mission."  
__"That's awesome, man!" the brunette held out his hand to the new astronaut.  
__"Thanks, man!" Yamato shook his hand.  
__Sora sighed. Taichi and she were best friends but sometimes it seemed like he was more like Yamato's best friend.  
__"I am sensing something's wrong." Taichi said. "What happened?"  
__"It's just that we're having another baby and he won't be around to help."  
__"I don't even know when the mission will be." The blonde almost screamed. "I know my duties as a father."  
__"Do you really?"  
__"Yes!" He shouted. "But you're forgetting that this is how I provide for our family."  
__"Aiko is turning three in two months. I want you to be with us then. She wants you to be with us."  
__"But Sora, this is what I love doing. Just like you love being a stylist."  
__"But I don't ignore you or our family for that matter."  
__"I'm not ignoring either! Why can't you just be more understanding?"  
__"Fine." She folded her arms and frowned. "I will say no more."  
__At that point, the other four Destined has stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.  
__"Where are you going?" Sora asked as she saw Yamato leaving their room.  
__"I'm going for a walk."  
__"But we're supposed to see Mimi."  
__"I'll be there." He closed the door behind him.  
__Sora sat on the bed with her hands on her face as the others exchanged glances._

"And you didn't come back at very late that night."  
"Sor…"  
She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't handle it if this keeps happening. I need you to talk to me. I want this marriage to last. I'm really disheartened right now."  
Yamato looked away when Sora looked at him. She lowered her head. After a few minutes she sighed and stood up.  
"Well, your breakfast is here. You can eat it whenever you want."  
The blonde's cerulean eyes fell on Sora's back. He sighed deeply.

Sora went to the kitchen and placed her hands on the sink. She went from being happy to feeling miserable in a matter of minutes. She started sobbing as tears started falling desperately from her eyes. Yamato carefully tiptoed towards her and wrapped his pale arms around her waist. Sora knew he was in the kitchen as well but she shivered when she felt his arms against her skin nonetheless. The astronaut slowly whispered against her just washed hair.  
"I want us to last forever. I don't want to keep getting hurt and hurting you. When I hurt you, I hurt myself." He paused. "I love you, Sora."  
He could feel her smile and that relieved him a little bit. He then lifted her ponytail and kissed the back of her neck tenderly. Sora automatically closed her eyes. She reached up and touched his face with her hand. Yamato had his eyes closed as well. They stayed like that for several minutes. Neither of them dared to talk.  
"I love you too." Sora gave up on the silence game. "It kills me to see what we have turned into."  
She turned around so she could face him. The blonde's gaze softened as he saw her red eyes. He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. The red haired tried to stop the tears that were fighting to fall. This time she succeeded.  
"I'm tired of crying every single day, Yamato." She said weakly. "I know I'm not easy to handle, far from it. But there's no me without you."  
Yamato pulled Sora away and looked intently into her eyes. Then he cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. The stylist relaxed a bit as she felt his arms embracing her a little tighter. She threw her arms around his neck as the kiss became more intimate and passionate. The astronaut picked her up bride style and headed to the bedroom.

"You look really tired, Koushiro." Shun Kido said.  
Koushiro blushed as he yawned. "I was up all night."  
"You couldn't sleep?" Haruhiko Takenouchi asked.  
"Something like that."  
The two researchers exchanged glances.  
"Were you on a date?"  
Koushiro blushed heavily this time.  
"Your face says it all." Shun laughed. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
The red haired man sighed. There was no going back now. "You remember Mimi?"  
"The cow boyish girl?"  
"That's the one." Koushiro nodded. "We bumped into each other last night."  
"Actually, she came to visit you, Koushiro." Tentomon corrected him.  
"Right." He smiled to his partner. "Anyway, we went out to eat. I've had a crush on her for years. Turns out she also has feelings for me. She basically dragged me to her apartment after we left Sora's."  
Shun started laughing. "So you had sex with her? Not many people do in the first date."  
Koushiro felt extremely ashamed. "I guess."  
"There's nothing wrong with it, Koushiro. We all need to have a life outside this lab."  
"Thanks." He gave an awkward laugh.  
"Have you seen my son-in-law yet, Koushiro?" Haruhiko asked.  
"No." He shook his head. "But he and Sora were fighting last night."  
"I need to tell Toshiko about it. It's time we have a talk with her."  
"I think things are better now. But I'm worried about them."  
"They're adults." Shun said. "They can take care of themselves. We need to go back to work now."  
"Right." Koushiro nodded and started doing his job.

Yamato gently placed Sora on the bed as he lay on top of her. Neither of them stopped the kissing. The red haired woman was wearing a baby blue silk gown that was above the knees. The blonde pulled away from his wife and contemplated her tanned legs as he ran his hands through them, and Sora let her head fall back in pleasure.  
"Oh Yamato!" She exclaimed. "I forgot how sexy and hot you can be."  
He gave a satisfied smile as he continued running his hands all over her body. Sora grabbed his face and kissed him lightly. He licked his lips and tasted the vanilla flavor left on them. Yamato then reached up and removed the gown straps away from her shoulder. Her bare chest came to view and she could see her husband looking at her breasts intently. She blushed a little. Sora threw her arm around his neck as she reached the bottom of his shirt with one hand and lifted it up. Just when things were about to get hotter, one of the babies started crying. Yamato dropped his head in frustration as Sora sighed in disbelief.  
"Would you like to meet your son?"  
"Son? It's a boy?"  
"Actually…" She bit her lip. That was it. "It's a couple."  
Sora waited for a lecture, but to her surprise he gave a wide smile.  
"You had twins?"  
The woman nodded, feeling relieved he didn't get angry at her.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
"That's okay." Yamato came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want to fight anymore."  
Sora smiled and relaxed a little.  
"I'm glad to hear so." She gave a peck on his lips. Then she grabbed his hand. "Follow me."  
She opened the door to the babies' room. The walls were light yellow and there were two cribs, a blue one and a red one. The astronaut looked up and saw some neon sticks on the ceiling. He couldn't help but notice the friendship and love crests next to each other. He saw the other crests spread all over the ceiling. He smiled at those small signs.  
"You decorated this room all by yourself?" He turned his attention to Sora, who was already breastfeeding Masanori.  
"Yeah." She paused because the baby bit her nipple. "Takeru and Taichi helped me with the painting. But the decoration was all on me."  
"Why am I not surprised you picked red and blue for the cribs?"  
"You know me way too well, Yamato." She smiled. "Come on, hold your daughter."  
Yamato walked to the red crib. He came across a red haired baby with cerulean eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the little infant. _His daughter.  
_"What's her name?" He asked as he picked her up.  
"Her name is Ayumi." Sora replied proudly.

Mimi was walking down the street, trying to find a good place to eat when she bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I didn't see you."  
"No problem, Mimi."  
"Huh?" she lifted her head. "Taichi?"  
"The one and only."  
"It's been a while. How are you?"  
"I'm great, thanks. What about you?"  
"Great too."  
"I've been meaning to talk to you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Koushiro told me."  
"Oh." Mimi was unsure of what to say. "I suppose he asked for your blessing."  
"Pretty much." The man laughed. "Finding a place to eat?"  
"Yeah. Odaiba doesn't have many options though."  
"I know a great place. Shall we?"  
"Sure." Mimi said, a little unsure.  
The two friends made their way to the restaurant Taichi supposedly knew. Mimi felt nervousness growing as she walked. Sure she would have to face him about hers and Koushiro's new relationship eventually but she wasn't ready for that yet.  
"Taichi, I…"  
"It's okay, Mimi." He cut her off with a smile. "I'm fine with it. It's not because we didn't work that I can stop you from dating Koushiro. I think you two make a great couple."  
Mimi sighed relieved and then smiled. "So you're not mad or anything?"  
"Well, I'm surprised, to be honest. You're my ex after all. But we broke up so long ago. I think you should pursue your happiness. Maybe it lies with Koushiro."  
"You really think so?"  
"I do. I'm sorry we didn't work out, Mimi." He genuinely said. "But I was able to move on and find my happiness. So should you. We're not getting any younger, you know?"  
The cook nodded her head. The conversation was better than she expected. "You're right. Do you think we could have gotten married like Yamato and Sora if we lasted longer?"  
Taichi looked at her, slightly shocked. Mimi had to look away because of the intensity of his gaze. She knew it very well. Everytime he gave her such looks she would lose control of herself. That couldn't happen anymore. They were both in relationships.  
"I don't know." He finally said. "I would like to think so but I met Akiko and I love her."  
"You're welcome for that." She said with a little bit of irony.  
"Right." The ambassador gave an embarrassed laugh. "I guess I wasn't thinking when I made out with her."  
"That's right." She breathed deeply. "It doesn't matter anymore. You are part of my family. It's something I have to deal with."  
"I guess so." Taichi felt extremely guilty. "I was a jerk back then, weren't I?"  
"Pretty much." Mimi agreed. "But you were also understanding and romantic. I don't have any complaints about you, Taichi. Besides leaving me for my cousin."  
"I resent that. It wasn't fair to you. I was told that by everyone else but you know how stubborn I was."  
"You still are." She said playfully.  
"The point is that I didn't realize the wonderful person you were, Mimi. And I can spend the rest of my life being sorry for it but it won't be enough."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Taichi." The woman said sharply. "Like you said, you found your happiness. That's all I could wish for. You make Akiko happy and I hope so does she. I guess we were never meant to be after all."  
"Yeah, I guess not."  
"But I don't want to lose your friendship. And as far as I know, neither does Koushiro. You know how much he's thankful for your friendship. Me too."  
"Mimi."  
"We worked hard to be where we are now, Taichi. I really don't want to lose it."  
"We won't. I promise."  
"Great." She smiled. "So Koushiro asked for your blessing?"  
"He did."  
"That's so typical him."  
Mimi and Taichi got into a lovely conversation as they hadn't had for a long time.

A blonde man was standing outside the Takenouchi Ishida's apartment. His hand was raised to knock on the door but for some reason he couldn't. He swallowed hard and twisted the door open. The writer closed the door behind him carefully.  
"Sora?"  
Yamato froze for some seconds. Sora stood up and walked to the door.  
"I'm in the twins' room, Takeru."  
Takeru walked to the room and almost had a heart attack when he saw his brother.  
"Yamato."  
"Hey, Takeru."  
"I came by to see how you were doing." He turned his attention to Sora. "I talked to Taichi and Hikari last night."  
"I'm doing good, Takeru." Sora looked at Yamato. "We are doing good."  
"I'm glad."  
"I'm gonna let you two talk alone." She said with a smile.  
"No, Sora. I just wanted to see you." Takeru held her arm.  
"Well, your brother missed you, Takeru."  
"Stay." Yamato said firmly.  
Both Sora and Takeru looked at him. He was still holding his daughter. The stylist placed a sleepy Masanori back on his crib and proceeded to pick Ayumi from Yamato's arms. The blonde kept looking at his younger brother with an intense gaze. He finally gave a smile.  
"It's great to see you, little brother." Yamato held out his hand.  
Takeru looked at his hand for a while then smiled. He hugged his brother.  
"Thanks, big brother."  
Sora smiled happily as the brothers patched things up. She was rocking baby Ayumi lightly. Yamato stretched out his hand to her so she could be closer to him. The red haired took it as the blonde pulled her into him. Masanori moved a little on his crib. The three adults looked at the little baby. Sora looked at her brother-in-law.  
"You can hold him, Takeru."  
"Are you sure?"  
She nodded. Takeru picked him up in his arms. Sora grabbed his hand as she snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes.


	5. You And Me

So, here I am again! =]  
Time to reply to reviews

**KoumiLoccness - **Well I wouldn't say such things about them. It's all about respect in my opinion.

**fragileheart_brokensoul** - That's good! It means I'm getting where I wanted to lol.

**Miamau_Kakashi** - Thanks a lot! And no worries, I understand you.

**Ya****mora_Love_n_Friendship -** Don't be so sure of that. Anything can happen. Things will get ugly later on. Really ugly.

**venus9814** - Thank you! But things won't stay smoothly for long though.

Well, here's chapter 5. Please read and review.

-  
**Chapter 5: You And Me  
**"I was going to ask you if I could take Aiko and Kouji out for the afternoon. I haven't done that for a while."  
"Of course, Takeru." The red haired said. "I was actually thinking of letting them sleep over if you are okay with it obviously."  
"Yeah. Of course! I'd love to. You and Yamato surely have a lot of catching up to do."  
Takeru had a mischievous smile on his face. Both Sora and Yamato blushed heavily.  
"I get it. You want to make up for the time he was away."  
Yamato was going to say something but was stopped by the kids' arrival.  
"Uncle Takeru!" Aiko screamed.  
"Hey, little girl." The blonde bent down to hug her.  
"I'm not little. I'm eight."  
The three adults started laughing.  
"Taichi definitely has an influence on her."  
"Well, she was the first child after all."  
"I'm here to take you and Kouji out. What do you say, Aiko?"  
"Like the old times? I miss that uncle. You were so much fun!"  
Takeru felt a guilty pain in his heart. He's never taken into account how the kids would feel with his sudden disappearance. Sora gave her a disapproval look. Aiko lowered her head.  
"I'm sorry, uncle Takeru."  
"Go get ready, darling." Yamato said.  
After the girl went to her room, Sora looked at her eldest son. He was in Yamato's arms. They have always been close. She smiled as she saw it didn't change.  
"What?" Yamato inquired as he noticed her gaze.  
"Nothing." She smiled. "Kouji, do you want to go as well?"  
"Sure." The red haired little boy replied.  
"I'll help him get ready." The astronaut said.  
Sora didn't object him. She had something to talk to her brother-in-law anyway.  
"Are we ever going to talk about it?"  
"There's nothing to talk about." Takeru said, kind of harshly.  
"Right."  
"Nothing happened, okay? It was a mistake."  
"If you say so."  
"The truth will hurt too many people."  
"We can't pretend nothing happened, Takeru."  
"Why not? It worked so far."  
The stylist sighed. Yamato and Takeru were both extremely stubborn when they wanted to. She thought she could stop this but she wasn't able to.  
"Alright. Whatever you want."  
She excused herself and went to the kids' room.

"What happened there?" Yamato asked.  
"Nothing important." Sora lied. "How's the getting ready coming along?"  
The woman couldn't help but laugh seeing the state their son was in.  
"Oh my god!" She tried to keep her laughter. "You lost your way with our children!"  
"Make fun all you want." He said, pretending to be hurt.  
"Dad, you're hurting me."  
"I'm sorry, son. Isn't this shirt too tight for him?" Yamato asked.  
"No. You just couldn't put it on the right way. Come on." Sora said as she fixed Kouji's clothes. "Done."  
She burst into laughter again. The blonde couldn't help but smile.  
"Still think it's funny, don't you?"  
"I'm sorry." She said between the laughter.  
Yamato started tickling her as she laughed harder. Aiko and Kouji looked at each other, puzzled.  
"Parents can be so weird sometimes."

"What do you want, brother?"  
"Wow, why must you treat me like this? I'm hurt."  
"No, you're not. But nice try." Hikari smiled to herself. "So why did you call?"  
"I meant to ask you something."  
"Sure."  
"Is Yamazaki Takeru's son?"  
"WHAT?"  
There was a nervous tone on Hikari's voice. Taichi could tell she was really taken aback with his question. But he wasn't going to back off that easily.  
"So?"  
"Of course not!" She finally answered. "You know very well I never let anything happen between me and Takeru."  
"Yeah, but that's like, fighting fate. You just can't do it." He paused. "Besides, my nephew looks like Takeru a lot if you ask me."  
"You interrupted my class just to ask me this?"  
"I…I…"  
"You should be ashamed, brother." Hikari reprimanded him. "By the way, shouldn't you be… what do we say, working right now?"  
"There's nothing really going on in the Digital World, sis. Koushiro hasn't given me anything lately."  
Hikari sighed. Taichi was a terrible liar.  
"I didn't convince you, did I?"  
"No." She suppressed a laugh. "You're always saying how much stuff you have to do as the ambassador."  
Taichi couldn't think of anything to say to her. So he went back to the first subject.  
"So, is my nephew Takeru's baby or not?"  
"Ugh." Hikari mumbled. "I'm not going into this again."  
"Come on, Hikari. I'm your brother."  
"I'm still not telling you."  
"Ugh, fine. You don't trust me." He pretended to be hurt.  
"I do trust you, Taichi."  
"So tell me."  
"No." She said firmly. "I know how you can be. I trust you, but there are some things I can't really tell you. You understand it, don't you?"  
"Yeah. I guess I do." Taichi sighed. "I just miss the Hikari who used to tell me everything no matter what."  
The bearer of Light started feeling guilty for that. She took a deep breath.  
"Okay. You're my brother after all. We can't keep secrets from each other, right?"  
"Right."  
"So how about we meet tomorrow night at that pizza place you love so much?"  
"Sounds like a deal."  
"Great." She said with a smile. "See you then."  
"See you. Take care."  
"You too. Bye." Hikari sighed after they hung up. "I really need to talk to one of the girls."  
The teacher then walked inside the classroom and resumed her class.

After Takeru left with Aiko and Kouji, Sora went to wash the dishes. She was still wearing that short lengthened blue gown. She didn't bother changing into other clothes because she didn't get what she wanted yet and Takeru was already used to it, though it would always take him by surprise. Yamato came from the bedroom.  
"The babies are finally sleeping."  
"Thank god." The woman said, relieved. "They usually don't take that long."  
"How did you manage to take care of them?" The blonde wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.  
"Well…" She leaned her body against his. "Aiko helps me sometimes. But I'm often by myself."  
"You didn't ask for anyone's help?"  
"Hikari used to come over when Yamazaki was born and we'd help each other." Sora turned to Yamato, with a sly smile on her face. "But I'm a big girl. I'm very good at it."  
"I see." Yamato gave her a mischievously smile, his hands still around her. "What else are you good at?"  
The stylist threw her arms around her husband's neck and pulled his head into her a little.  
"Wanna find out?"  
Yamato had to fight against the physical reaction his wife was causing on him. Sora couldn't help but smile as she was close to him enough to feel it. He smirked at her to catch her attention.  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
He leaned over her and timidly touched her lips with his own, causing her to want for more. She kind of opened her eyes and met his cerulean ones. She saw passion on them, something she hadn't really seen for a long time. Sora cupped his face and pulled him into her. This time the kiss they shared was passionate, but it was also urgent. The desire to possess and be possessed quickly filled both of their hearts. The woman sat on the sink as they broke away from each other. Yamato caressed her face with the back of his hand as she looked at him with sweet eyes. He then kissed her delicately on the cheek. She felt small shocks all over her body and trembled a little. The astronaut continued his exploration as he moved from cheek to her earlobe. He bit it and Sora sighed in pleasure. The blonde then made his way to her neck, never letting go of the softness that was her tanned skin. She pulled him away so she could recover from all the teasing her was giving her before he could resume it. She stared at his muscled chest and lowered her gaze to his boxers. He definitely wanted her to be his.  
"I see you still feel attracted to me."  
"What?" She lifted her head. "I'm a woman, Yamato. I'm human."  
Sora got off from the sink and away from him. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around as he pinned her against the wall. He then kissed her one more time.  
"You're not getting away now that you turned me on." He muttered between his breath.  
"I didn't want to anyway." She said.  
"Good."  
The red haired didn't have time to reply because her husband was already kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Yamato took them to their bedroom.

"Sora won't answer her phone." Hikari sighed. "I wonder what's going on. I guess I'll have to call Mimi instead."  
The woman made a face. It wasn't like she didn't like calling Mimi, it's just that she was more… _loudly_ than Sora. She took a deep breath and dialed her friend's number. She knew Mimi could help her with this situation.  
"Hello?" The bearer of Sincerity said happily.  
"Hey, Mimi. It's me, Hikari."  
"Oh hi, Hikari. What's up?"  
"I kinda need your help."  
"My help?"  
"Yeah." Taichi is suspicious about my son. I think he knows the truth."  
"So why don't you just tell him what really happened?" The brown haired woman said after being quiet for some seconds.  
"Because you know as well as I do that he always makes a huge fuss of everything." She sighed.  
Mimi couldn't help but laugh at that. She quickly became serious again.  
"I know what you mean. But Hikari, everyone except Taichi and Yamato knows the truth. What you choose to do regarding the baby is up to you and Takeru but I think Taichi and Yamato deserve to know since it indirectly concerns them as well. They are Yamazaki's uncles."  
Hikari took a deep breath. "I know, Mimi, and you do have a point here. But I don't want to be seen as weak."  
"I'm sure no one thinks that, Hikari."  
"I always made clear to everyone that I didn't want to have anything to do with Takeru."  
"But we all knew you can't fight fate. I think you should be honest with your brother. I don't believe he'll be angry at you. It's quite the opposite actually. He'll be more than happy to find out the Yagamis and the Takaishis share a body now."  
"You think so?"  
"I do. Be honest with him. If things don't go well at first, they will turn out great in the end."  
The bearer of Light smiled. "Thanks, Mimi."  
"Anytime."  
"Now that Yamato is back we should arrange a gathering."  
"That's a great idea, Hikari!" Mimi clapped her hands excitedly. "August 3rd is almost here."  
There was an awkward silence in the call. Both girls went quiet as the memory of what happened that day occupied their minds.  
"I can't believe it's been almost twenty years." The younger one spoke finally.  
"Yeah. It's kinda weird to think that we've been Destined since 99, isn't it?"  
"Yes. But I feel good about it, in a way. It makes me feel somewhat special, you know?"  
"I hear you. I love being a Destined."  
"Me too."  
"So we should think about what to do this year."  
"I'll call everyone and ask them what they'd want to do. But we'll probably end up doing the same thing again."  
Hikari rolled her eyes and Mimi laughed.  
"Mimi, your boss is calling for you."  
"I'll be right there. I have to go, Hikari."  
"I figured."  
"Well, good luck with telling Taichi."  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it."  
"Let me know how it goes, okay?"  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
"Bye."

Yamato gently placed Sora on the bed as they kept on teasing each other. He reached the bottom of her nightgown and lifted it up. He stared longingly at her thin belly and then bent down to kiss it. This action caused Sora to shiver a little. The blonde smiled against her skin as he made a trail of kisses all the way up to her chest and continued lifting her delicate nightgown at the same time. The red haired woman grabbed Yamato's face and pulled it into her after taking a long glance at it. Even though the astronaut knew perfectly well how his beloved's lips tasted like, she always managed to surprise him. He couldn't complain though, it kept their marriage from falling into the routine. She was also the bearer of Love, and she eventually grew to know all kinds of this feeling that was so noble. Yamato was never a type of guy who showed his feelings, and Sora managed to change it, though not completely. Either way he was happy they met, otherwise they wouldn't be where they were now. And he wasn't going to lose her, no matter what.  
"What are you thinking?" Sora asked as she saw the serious look on his face.  
Yamato blinked, trying to come out of his trance. "What? Uh, nothing. I was just thinking of how beautiful you are."  
The woman couldn't help but smile softly. She placed her warm hands on his face.  
"Thanks." The smile on her face was replaced by a serious face. "Yamato."  
"What?" He stared into her eyes, rather worried.  
Sora bit her lip for a moment, as if she tried to avoid what she wanted to ask. A smile rose on her lips once more.  
"Nevermind. There's something we need to finish."  
She then lifted her head and touched his lips quickly. She pulled away and Yamato could feel his temperature rising as well as his member taking control of his powers.  
"Looks like someone's in a hurry."  
"I haven't had sex for more than a year and god knows how much you turn me on." He said in a sexy way.  
Sora suppressed a laugh. It would be way inappropriate.  
"Alright. Let's get this over with."  
With that, she pushed him away and climbed out of the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Tell your friend not to move. I'll be right back, I just need to grab some stuff."  
Yamato smiled. He knew exactly what his wife had in mind and he liked it. She liked trying different things with him. He was glad no one knew about his sexual experiences with Sora because crazy would be the mildest thing they'd say to them. He wondered what she would bring to spice things up this time. Sora came back after some minutes with a pot of strawberries and some pieces of chocolate in another one. Yamato had a mischievous smile on his face. He followed her figure as she sat on the bed.  
"What?" She asked innocently as she looked at him.  
"Your grin is pretty much giving away your real intentions." He smiled slyly.  
Sora felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment but didn't look away.  
"It does not!"  
"So tell me, why did you bring chocolate and strawberries?"  
"Because I'm hungry." She said. "And I felt like it."  
"Are you sure you didn't bring those for me?" he asked as he reached up for her neck and started kissing it tenderly.  
Sora found it hard to answer. Yamato did know exactly how to make her give in, especially at situations like this. She groaned when he gave a light bite on her neck.  
"Forget the food." She managed to say. "I want you."  
He moved away from her neck and stared at her cinnamon eyes. He didn't move, as if he was trying to absorb her words.  
"Yamato?" There was a worried tone on the woman's voice. "Did I…"  
The blonde interrupted her by putting his index finger on her lips. A kiss was the answer he gave her shortly after he took the pots from her hands and put them on the chest of drawers. Sora let her hands loose around his neck as their tongues met each other. They broke away to breathe. The stylist seized the opportunity to remove her nightgown and tossed it aside. Yamato stared amazedly at her voluptuous breasts and then touched them with his mouth. The woman let out a moan as she felt the cold sensation his mouth was giving her.  
"Yama, you're killing me here."  
He didn't say anything, just smiled.  
"You feel pleasure with other people's torture, don't you?"  
Sora had to grab his face so he could listen to her. Yamato had a false hurt look on. She quickly kissed him on the lips and pushed him away, climbing on top of him right after.  
"Did you know you look even more beautiful in the moonlight?"  
Sora smiled but she knew what he wanted. "You're not getting away with it, Yama. It's your turn to feel miserable."  
"I don't even get to defend myself?" he playfully pouted.  
"Not the slightest bit."  
"You're mean."  
Before she could tease him, he sat down so he was facing her. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. The red haired automatically wrapped her own arms around his body and rested her head against his shoulder.  
"Does it feel good to be back?" Sora whispered softly.  
"Yeah, it does. As much as I enjoy being outside the Earth, I enjoy more being with my family. I'd rather be with you."  
Yamato could feel his wife smiling and that made him smile as well. He quickly got worried when he heard sobs coming from her. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes.  
"Sor." He caressed her bare arms.  
"Being with you is like being on a rollercoaster, Yama. I know exactly how it is but I always feel something different. And it feels good"  
"So allow me to make you feel that way."  
He silenced her with a kiss and rolled her to the empty space on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her again. Sora's insecurities quickly went away and she began to feel safe in Yamato's arms. Soon they got lost on each other's body, like the first time they made love.

-  
I want to ask everyone's opinion about a possible **Sora/Takeru** relationship, as I'm sure you saw the hint (or so I think). If the result is positive I'm going for it, if not I have a back up plan. I'd like to hear people's opinions, so please talk about that in the review. Thanks!


	6. The Gathering

I'm back! This time it took me a while to have this chapter finished. Things now are going to get ugly. Now it's when the title actually takes place lol. Thanks for all reviews, I won't go ahead with Sora/Takeru, but I did thought about the twins being his children, instead of Yamato's (but it won't happen, I promise).

Well, here's chapter 6. Please read and review.

-  
**Chapter 6: The Gathering  
**Two weeks had passed since Yamato arrived from the space. The Destined decided to throw a gathering, even though everyone had already visited the astronaut. Taichi showed up very early on the weekend after he came back, which annoyed the hell out of Sora. He apologized later though. It's a known fact they can't stay mad at each other for too long. Hikari called her brother and cancelled their meeting because she was too scared to tell him the truth. Taichi was very upset by that and was determined to find out who the baby's father was no matter what. Mimi and Koushiro kept their relationship a secret though they were struggling to keep their hands off each other. As for Sora and Yamato, things were… _great_. Everyone was surprised because they would often fight over something. Maybe they realized it was stupid. They were also acting a little too lovey-dovey, as if they were newly-married. Aiko was beyond grossed out by it, along with Taichi. The adults rented a place for the reunion and decided to have a barbecue party. Those parties were always fun, they would last all day. Everyone agreed not to have any alcoholic drinks for the sake of the kids and to avoid any kind of embarrassment.

"Hikari." Taichi sat down beside her. "We need to talk."  
Hikari sighed. There was a serious look on her brother's face. She knew exactly what this was about. He wasn't necessarily the type who gives up on things.  
"Taichi."  
"Oh no, no. Don't give that. And don't you look at me that way!"  
Everyone turned to see their little argument. Hikari felt her face burn and grabbed Taichi's hand quickly, leading him to a private place.  
"You need to stop screaming." She said. "Not everyone needs to know what we're talking about."  
"So start telling me what's really going on."  
"Alright. Alright." She sat down on the small wall. "Where do you want me to start?"  
"How about from the beginning?"  
"Okay." The woman took a deep breath. There was no way she'd get off with it this time.

Sora and Yamato arrived with their children and were quickly greeted by Mimi and Koushiro. The stylist was wearing a dark blue dress that came above her knees and white sandals. Her hair was loose, which was a surprise because it was always tied up. She was also wearing gold earrings and a pearl necklace. Yamato was wearing a light blue shirt with black pants and shoes. He was holding Ayumi, while Sora was with Masanori.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Mimi. Koushiro." They said together.  
"You both look so elegant!"  
Sora smiled. "We came from a baptism."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. My cousin's daughter is three months old and she had her baptized."  
"That's great."  
"More like boring as hell." Yamato said.  
"Eh… did I miss something here?"  
"Yamato doesn't really like these kinds of events." The red haired woman replied. "But he knows how much it would mean to me and to Nakuru if he went, so he did."  
"Tell her the truth." The blonde looked away.  
Sora gave him a death glare but couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his face and turned it to her.  
"You look so cute when you're jealous."  
"What happened?"  
"Yamato got jealous because a guy was staring at me."  
"Staring at you? He was practically eating you."  
"You know I only have eyes for you." She kissed him lightly.  
"I know." He wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"You two are so cute!" Mimi squealed. "I'm so glad you are on good terms now."  
"Thanks, Mimi."  
"So are we."  
"Hey, Yamato, Koushiro. Come over." Taichi screamed from the barbecue.  
Everyone turned around. The men looked at him and smiled.  
"Hello, Taichi."  
"Hey, Sora! You look great."  
"Thank you. Don't eat all the meat." She winked at him.  
"I won't."  
"It's okay. You can go." Sora said as she noticed Yamato wasn't leaving her side.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am. Go have fun."  
"Okay."  
They kissed goodbye. He handed their daughter to her and left with Koushiro. Kouji tugged his pants, so he bent down and picked him up.

"You need any help?" Mimi asked.  
"No, it's okay. I can handle it." Sora said.  
"Oh come on, Sora. Let me help you."  
The stylist smiled. "Alright."  
Mimi held out her arms to pick one of the babies. She made a funny baby voice as Masanori threw himself at her.  
"Masanori likes you. He doesn't do that with everyone."  
"You like auntie Mimi, don't you?"  
He smiled at her and she squealed. "I want a baby, Sora."  
Both of them became serious. Aiko then spoke, breaking the silence.  
"Is Rika coming, mom?"  
"I have no idea, darling. I haven't talked to Miyako lately. But you can go to the playground if you wish. Just tell your father first, okay?"  
"Okay!" She ran off.  
"So…" Sora turned to Mimi. "You want a baby, huh?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Are you and Koushiro dating?"  
Mimi sighed. She could never really keep anything from her best friend.  
"Well, yeah. We sorta are, I don't know."  
"Just tell him you want a baby."  
"Sora, we've been dating for two weeks only. I can't just go to him and say I want to be a mother like that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he'd freak out! And I really don't want to lose him."  
"You have a point there. So how are things with him?"  
"They can't be greater, Sora! He's so romantic and caring. Too bad you never got to see this side of him fully."  
"Not like you, yeah. But you know he was my first kiss and I was his."  
"Yeah, you told me. You have more history with Yamato, Taichi and Koushiro than Takeru has with Hikari, and let's face it, they have tons!"  
Sora laughed. "I never had anything with Taichi. It's true, though. Oh, by the way, Yamato doesn't know my first kiss was with Koushiro, so please no telling, okay?"  
"Okay. But I don't get what the big deal is. You weren't his first kiss either."  
"Yeah, but he likes it that way. It makes things more romantic, you know?"  
"I see. How did your kiss with Koushiro happen anyway?"  
The stylist began to tell Mimi the story as the memories filled her mind.

_Tennis practice had just ended for the day. Sora walked to the bench and collected her stuff. As she was heading outside, someone caught up to her.  
__"Hey, Sora!"  
__She turned around to see who it was. "Koushiro? What are you doing here?"  
__"I've been meaning to talk to you."  
__"Really?"  
__"Yeah. Do you have some time now?"  
__"Sure." She looked at her watch. "Do you want to go somewhere?"  
__"That would be great." He said weakly.  
__"Are you okay?"  
__"I'm fine. I just need some advice."  
__"Oh, I see."  
__"I just couldn't turn to Taichi for this. He's not that good with this kind of thing."  
__Sora couldn't help but smile. She knew what kind of problem Koushiro was having, and Taichi was **definitely** not the smartest choice.  
__"So I assume you're having romantic issues, right?"  
__"I guess you can say so." He blushed lightly.  
__"Aww, you don't have to feel embarrassed, Koushiro. We all have them at some point."  
__"Are you saying you already did?"  
__"Well, I don't think it's a one-time thing. But, yeah, that's what I'm saying. Actually I am right now."  
__"Really?"  
__"Yep."  
__"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
__"No, it's fine. But you might want to sit down for this one."  
__Koushiro couldn't help but laugh. Sora knew how to lighten the mood and suddenly he wasn't so afraid to talk about it anymore.  
__"Lately I've been…" The red haired girl began. "Well, I've been developing something towards a boy."  
__"Who?" He asked, eagerly to know.  
__"It's… it's…Yamato."  
__"What?"  
__"I think I have feelings for Yamato." She sighed. "But I don't think he even sees me as a girl."  
__"I hear ya." Koushiro looked at her. "But you won't know unless you tell him. Who knows? Maybe he likes you back and is just waiting for a sign coming from you."  
__"You really think so?"  
__"Why not? What can happen?"  
__"He could say no." _S_ora paused. "But you're right. I can't know what he will say unless I tell him. Anyway, back to your problem. Do you like someone?"  
__The computer expert could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment and hoped Sora wouldn't think he was stupid. The red haired girl smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her.  
__"It's alright, Koushiro. You can trust me, I won't make fun of you. But I won't push you to it."  
__"Thanks, Sora. I just don't know how to say it."  
__"I don't think there's a right way to do it. There's never a right moment either."  
__"Would you..." He said, unsure. "Would you help me with something?"  
__"Sure. What's it?"  
__"I kind of need to know if I'm a good kisser or not."  
__Koushiro was blushing heavily this time, and Sora couldn't help but smile.  
__"Of course."  
__He couldn't believe what he had heard. Was she actually agreeing with this?  
__"What?"  
__"I need to know it too. I don't want to look bad if I ever get to confess to Yamato."  
__The boy smiled back at her. He couldn't thank her enough. They turned around and got closer to each other. Koushiro was actually surprised when Sora took the initiative. He was only able to relax after some seconds. They broke away after some minutes.  
__"So…" She asked, a little embarrassed.  
__"Wow."  
__"Was I good?"  
__"Yeah." He looked down. "Thanks again, Sora."  
__"Anytime." She smiled._

"Aww, that's cute, Sora."  
"Thanks." She smiled. "I think Koushiro was really scared by the whole thing. I don't blame him though. I know the first kiss is always scary."  
"Tell me about it." Mimi looked at the baby in her arms. "Do you think Koushiro is the one?"  
"I think that you'll figure out by yourself. But you two make a great couple."  
Masanori yawned on Mimi's lap and the woman gave a soft smile.  
"It's his sleep time." Sora held out her free arm. "Come on, little boy. Yamato is with the babies carriages. I'll be right back."  
"Okay."

"Hikari." Taichi said. "We'll talk about it later. I gotta catch up with my best friend here."  
He looked at Yamato and both of them smiled. Hikari nodded and stood up. Takeru watched her and then left as well.  
"Well, in that case I'll leave you two alone."  
"Don't be stupid, Koushiro."  
"You are welcome to stay and talk to us."  
"Thanks guys."  
"So Yamato, what's up with you today?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Come on. You know you can't fool me. I know something's up." The brunette sat down. "So spill it."  
"It's just…" Yamato sighed. "This guy was…"  
"Yama, could you please pick up Masanori and put him on the carriage?"  
All guys turned to Sora, it was clear she was struggling to hold both babies in her arms. Yamato quickly stood up and rushed to his wife. He picked his son up and held him tight.  
"He finally fell asleep."  
"Thank god." The stylist looked over to Taichi and Koushiro. "Where's Kouji?"  
"He's in the playground with Aiko."  
"You let them go alone?" She asked a bit harshly.  
"Chill out, okay? Jyou is with them."  
"Good. We can't leave them alone."  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "I know."  
Sora frowned at his action. "You know, you can't be mad at me because of that guy. It happened but it was one sided. I love _you_, Yamato."  
"I know. And I love you too. But you know how I can be sometimes."  
"Yes, I do. We'll talk again when you calm down."  
She walked away and headed towards Mimi again.  
"So…" Taichi reluctantly said. "What exactly happened?"

"Hey, Hikari!"  
The woman turned around and saw Takeru following her. She blushed a little.  
"Hey, Takeru. What's up?"  
"I just wanted to see if everything is okay with you."  
"Yeah, everything's fine." She sighed. "Takeru, there's something you need to know."  
"What?"  
"Come on." She grabbed his hand. "We can't talk about it here."

"This guy… Sora and I went to a baptism and there was this guy who couldn't stop staring at her."  
Taichi burst into laughter. Yamato and Koushiro looked at him, surprised.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Since when your jealous side got the best of you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's clear to me that you can't stand having guys stare at your wife."  
"What a genius." Koushiro mocked.  
"Shut up, Koushiro."  
"Yeah, so? I love Sora, she's my wife. So of course I don't like it when guys stare at her." He hissed.  
"Geez, there's no need to freak out."  
"Guys, let's not fight here."  
"All I'm saying it that you don't have to worry about it. Sora is crazy for you, everyone knows that. I know for a fact she wouldn't even look at another guy but you."  
"This I know. But I don't trust other man around her."  
"Look, I know she's beautiful and hot but she knows how to stand up for herself. Truth is Sora is the most faithful woman among Mimi and Kari, especially."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Koushiro said loudly. "Are you saying Mimi isn't faithful?"  
"Calm down, dude. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I know Mimi can be faithful, I've dated her before."  
"What is the big deal anyway?" Yamato asked. "It's not like you're dating her."  
Taichi and Koushiro exchanged glances. The blonde looked at them surprised.  
"What? Don't tell me you are dating Mimi?"  
"I am." The red haired man replied in a low tone.  
"Does Sora know about this?"  
"I guess. I don't know if Mimi told her."  
"I can't believe she kept this from me." He stood up.  
"What are you gonna do?" Taichi asked.  
"I need to talk to her."  
"Hey, hey, hey!" The brunette stopped Yamato from leaving. "This is hardly her fault."  
Get off my way."  
"Yamato please." Taichi tried to push him away. "Don't do something you _will_ regret."  
"You don't understand. We're not supposed to keep things from each other."  
"Oh you're the one to talk."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You know what it means."  
"Enough!" Koushiro suddenly shouted. "Sora didn't keep anything from you. She didn't tell you because it's not her business. It's not her secret. It's MY secret! It's Mimi's secret! So don't blame my friend for something she didn't even do."  
"What's going on?"  
Sora and Mimi were now joining them. Jyou was with them.  
"Nothing."  
"Yamato is being…"  
"I said nothing!" He yelled.  
"If it's nothing then why are you yelling?"  
The blonde looked at Sora and took a deep breath. He then started walking away.  
"Yamato, where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"But we're supposed to celebrate. It's August 1st, remember?"  
"I don't feel like it."  
Masanori was crying uncontrollably because of the screaming. Sora rubbed her face and sighed in exasperation. Then she turned to her baby and tried to calm him down.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"  
"I don't know what else to do, Takeru. I can't come up with more excused to make him drop it."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I need your help." She grabbed his arm nervously.  
"If you don't tell me what's going on, there's nothing much I can do."  
"It's Taichi."  
"What about him? Hikari, calm down! You're shaking."  
"Of course! I'm freaking out."  
"But why?" Takeru sat her down. "Take a deep breath."  
Hikari looked at him and tried to calm down. He always made her feel better.  
"Taichi is suspicious about Yamazaki."  
"What?"  
"I think he knows about our baby."  
"Let's make it official then."  
"What?"

-  
I had to throw a Sora/Koushiro scene there, because I'm secretly their shipper. I'm sorry if some of you were hoping Yamato was her first kiss here.  
If you have any ideas or would like to see a certain scene, please feel free to share on the review. I will take a while to update this again because I'm working on another Digimon fic, which should be up next week, and my DBZ one.  
Don't forget to review.  
Thanks! Enjoy!


	7. Walking Away

Here I am again. I'm already on chapter 7 but I get this feeling this fic will last long. That's just how inspired am I lol. Well, this chapter is beyond sad but since I'm against sad endings, thing will get better later (I just don't know how later). From now on I'm gonna work on how their supposedly break up will affected the other six.

**KoumiLoccness**, I won't hint Sora/Takeru anymore lol. They will stay friends only. Though I must say I found the idea of the twins being his children VERY appealing. It would case a great drama between Yamato/Sora/Takeru. But I may write another fic based on that in the future.

**missy-sue**, YAY another Koushiro/Sora fan! I like them together a lot. I plan on writing a one-shot about them as soon as I finish one of my fics.

Before we get to the chapter, I have a new Digimon fic up but no one has even clicked on it yet! Please please check it out and review. It's called Digimon Adventure 02: The Rewrite.

Now ladies and gentlemen, chapter 7. Please read and review. Enjoy.

-  
**Chapter 7: Walking Away  
**Two more weeks went by since the gathering. Things had gotten really worse since then. The friendship between Koushiro and Yamato was shaken by their small argument. The blonde also wasn't talking to Sora and it was killing her inside. Takeru and Hikari were trying to come up with a way to make Taichi forget about the baby. Mimi and Koushiro were considering telling everyone about their relationship, though Jyou, Takeru and Hikari were the only ones who didn't know.

Sora was sitting on the jigsaw. Her eyes were red from crying. She didn't want her children to see her so vulnerable and so hurt, so she went to the park. She really wanted to go to the Digital World, but the only place the portal could be opened with her digivice was too far away. Of course she wouldn't ask anyone to do it for her because they'd tell Yamato, or Taichi for that matter. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't even see someone approaching her.  
"I knew you'd be here."  
"Oh my god, Koushiro! You scared the hell out of me!"  
"I'm sorry." He smiled briefly. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay, I guess." She sighed. "Yamato hasn't been talking to me and he's not sleeping at home since the argument."  
"Is he seriously mad at you?"  
The stylist nodded and jumped out of the jigsaw. She headed to the swings and sat down. Koushiro sat next to her.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Well, I must have because he's not talking to me." Sora wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Sora." Koushiro put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong."  
Sora couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Koushiro."  
"Anytime."  
"Yamato can be really insensitive sometimes."  
The two friends turned their heads around and saw two other people, each one leaned against a tree. They recognized the brunette man right away.  
"He's right." The brunette came to view.  
"Taichi, Takeru."  
"How long have you two been here?"  
"Not much." The blonde replied.  
"I called you and Aiko said you had gone out. Considering the past events I figured you'd be here. I thought maybe you would want to open up, so I called Takeru and he thought the same."  
"Thanks guys." She said. "That means a lot to me."  
"So I hear my brother hasn't been sleeping home lately."  
Sora shook her head. "Not since the incident. I would apologize if I did something wrong, but I don't think I did."  
"I'm not exactly familiar with what happened." Takeru said seriously. "I only heard what Taichi told me. Would you explain to me?"  
"Eh, sure. It all started when a guy couldn't stop staring at me during a baptism. Yamato got beyond angry about it and almost took me home."  
"That's insane."  
"And I wasn't even wearing a short dress, it came above my knees. I was trying to please him, since he gave me that dress."  
"Is that so?"  
Sora nodded. She looked away as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to pass as weak to her friends. Taichi walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"You don't have to hide your feelings from us."  
"Taichi." She wiped the tears away. "I don't want to be seen as weak."  
"But you're not weak. You're strong, Sora. You always have been."  
"Thanks." She made an attempt to smile. "I hate the effect Yamato has on me sometimes. He has the ability to make me feel like the worst person ever."  
"You shouldn't feel bad for something that's not your fault."  
"I know." She sighed. "I really think this is it."  
"What?" The three men said together.  
"I think we're getting divorced this time."  
"Don't say that!" Taichi shouted.  
"I'm gonna have to talk to Yamato."  
"No, Takeru, please."  
"But what's he doing to you isn't right, Sora."  
"I know. But we'll work everything out."  
"You just said you may get divorced."  
"I just don't want him to be even madder at me."  
"He needs to be called out. I don't know what happened in the space but he came back as a whole new person."  
"I agree with you, Taichi."  
"Taichi!"  
Everyone turned around and saw Hikari with Yamazaki.  
"What are you doing here, Hikari?"  
"I ask you the same thing. Akiko is desperately looking for you."  
"You didn't tell your wife you were meeting up with me?" Takeru asked.  
"I sort of… forgot."  
"Taichi!"  
"Oh god."  
"Guys." Sora suddenly said. "I think I'm going home."  
"Oh no."  
"Taichi, I have to. I left Aiko to take care of the babies. Besides, it's almost their breastfeed time."  
The man couldn't argue with that. He knew what having children was like.  
"Are you gonna be okay, Sora?"  
"Yeah, I am." She smiled. "I'm kind of used to being alone with the kids. I married an astronaut, remember?"  
Everyone stayed silent, trying to find the right words to say. Sora's smile faded away.  
"Come on guys. You don't have to feel sorry for me, it's the last thing I need right now. I just need my friends to be there for me."  
Takeru was the first to smile. He walked towards his sister-in-law and hugged her. Koushiro did the same, and Taichi and Hikari joined them.  
"You know, I have always considered you a big sister, Sor."  
"Takeru."  
"My brother will come to his senses, I promise you."  
The red haired woman wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "I sincerely hope so."  
"We're all here for you, Sora." Taichi and Koushiro said together.  
"Sora." Hikari grabbed her hands. "If you want some company tonight or any other night, don't forget to give me a call. I'm sure Mimi would be more than happy to join us."  
"Thanks, Hikari. I'll let you know."  
"Sweet." She smiled.  
Sora said goodbye to everyone and went to her house.  
"She's so hurt, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, and she doesn't deserve that at all."  
"I'm going to kill Yamato for that. Sora lost her sparkle after he became an astronaut."

Yamato unlocked the front door and let himself in. The whole house was dark, so he thought there was no one home. He dropped the keys on the counter and walked to his old bedroom.  
"Yamato, you're finally home."  
"Did I wake you, mom?" He turned around.  
"No, you didn't. I was waiting for you actually."  
"Really?"  
"There's someone here who wants to talk to you."  
"At this time? I hope it's not Taichi."  
"No, it's not Taichi."  
"Hello, Yamato."  
"Dad?"  
"We need to have a serious talk, son."  
"Okay."  
The three of them made their way to the living room. Hiroaki sat on the couch, with Natsuko beside him.  
"Your mother told me what happened."  
"What happened?"  
"Between you and Sora."  
"Why?" He said in a harsh tone. "You promised me you'd keep it a secret."  
"I thought your father could help you. Sora doesn't deserve what you're doing to her."  
"And what exactly am I doing to her?" He hissed.  
"Sit down, Yamato. What is exactly happening?"  
"I don't know." He sighed. "I just get this feeling she became someone different. I had a conversation about it with Jyou after I got back. Things between me and Sora were great until two weeks ago." He put his head in his hands. "I'm not even sure I love her anymore."  
"You are kidding me, right?"  
Yamato turned around and saw Takeru standing in the doorway with a frown look on his face.

"Aiko, I'm home."  
"Thank god, mom. Ayumi wouldn't stop crying. I gave her the pacifier and she seemed to stop. I don't know how you handle it, I'd be crazy if I were you."  
"You'll understand it when you get older." Sora smiled. "It's time to change their diapers."  
"Eww, gross."  
The stylist couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. She walked to the twins' room. They must have noticed it was her, because they started crying when she came in.  
"Mom is here." She said softly. "Mom is here."  
Sora walked to Masanori's crib and stared at him. Though he had cinnamon eyes, he was the exact replica of Yamato. She couldn't keep her husband off her mind, as much as she wanted to. The babies' cries were affecting her as well, because her eyes started to well up. Her vision was getting blurry, so she sat on the bed. Then she let her head fall into her hands and started crying and sobbing.  
"Mom?" Kouji timidly peeked at the room.  
"What's wrong, son?" Sora tried to sound as steady as she could.  
"Are you crying?" He unsurely tiptoed inside the room.  
"Yeah." She gave a weak smile and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Why? Did dad hurt you?"  
"No, darling. Mom was just remembering something sad." She lied. "Come here."  
The boy approached her and she laid him on her legs. He snuggled closer to her as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"I love you, mom. Please don't be sad."  
Sora couldn't help but get teary at what her son had just said. She finally understood when people said children may surprise you. She was definitely surprised.

"Takeru, it's not what…"  
"That's exactly what I think!" The youngest blonde yelled. "I cannot believe you're not sure you love Sora!"  
"Takeru, calm down." Natsuko grabbed his arm.  
"No!" He got away from her and headed towards Yamato. "I won't let you let Sora down! She's hurt enough already. Now stop being a jerk and go apologize to her."  
"I have nothing to apologize for."  
"Really? How about freaking out on her when it was hardly her fault? And making Koushiro and Taichi feel bad because of it?"  
Yamato opened his mouth to answer but his phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the number on the screen.  
"Sora?"  
"No, dad. It's Aiko."  
"What happened?"  
"It's mom."  
"What about her?"  
"She can't stop crying."  
"What? I'll be right there." Yamato closed his phone. "You're lucky I have to go, Takeru."  
"What happened?" He pretended not to hear. "Is Sora okay?"  
"I don't know. Aiko called me and said she can't stop crying."  
"So you know what to do, Yamato."  
"Yes I do, dad." He smiled. "I can't leave Sora alone."  
"She loves you so much, son. She's so good to you. Don't make her suffer, okay?"  
"I'll try, mom." He promised. "I have to go."

Kouji fell asleep on Sora's lap. She carefully stood up and took him to his bedroom, placing him on the bed. He made a soft noise but didn't wake up. As she closed the door, she came across a portrait on the wall. The red haired held out her hand and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Yamato when they were still teens. If she remembered correctly, Hikari took it during one of their visits to the Digital World.

_It was the summer of 2004, almost two years after they defeated Belial Vandemon. The Destined decided to spend the day at the Digital World to see their friends. They all went in different directions so they could spend time alone with their partners. Mimi and Taichi were the only ones who went together because… well, they were in their honeymoon phase. They started dating just recently. Sora encouraged Yamato to spend sometime with Takeru, because they hardly saw each other. He was unsure but did it anyway. The red haired girl was collecting some exotic flowers to show her mother when Piyomon approached her.  
__"What are you doing, Sora?"  
__"I'm just taking some flowers for my mother to see." She looked up to her partner. "That's okay, right?"  
__"I guess."  
__"You never know how the Digital World may react at certain things, so I was making sure."  
__"So…I don't see Yamato around. Are you still together?"  
__"Yeah. I told him he should spend some time with Takeru, they hardly see each other lately."  
__"I see." Piyomon took a deep breath. "It's just that, last time I saw you, you couldn't keep your hands off each other."  
__Sora couldn't help but smile in embarrassment. "I'm very sorry for that. But when people start dating, they all have this phase. It's called honeymoon phase."  
__"Honeymoon? I think you told me once a couple has a honeymoon after they get married. Is that it?"  
__"No, Piyomon." Sora laughed. "People don't get married right after they meet, they usually wait a little. It's called honeymoon phase because… well, you worded it well, the couple can't keep their hands off each other."  
__"You humans are so weird."  
__The girl gave a soft smile. "So, Yamato and I are past that phase. We have been for a while now."  
__"So are you two getting married?"  
__"No, silly." She was having fun with Piyomon's confusion. "Though some people do get married at sixteen, we're too young for that."  
__"I guess I can understand it."  
__"But I do think about marrying him someday. Getting married wasn't even something I intended to do. I never thought I was the type of person to do that, until I realized my feelings for Yamato. Now I do want to get married, but I'm still not sure if he's the one for me."  
__"You're not?"  
__"I sound so stupid, don't I?" She smiled weakly. "We've been dating for two years and I still don't know it."  
__Piyomon shrugged. "I'm just a Digimon, Sora. I'm not that much of a help."  
__"I know. I'm sorry, Piyomon. I shouldn't have talked to you about that."  
__"No, I'm glad you did. I just don't understand a thing about love since Digimon don't have love relationships."  
__"Yeah, I know it."  
__"Hey, Piyomon, want to go play tag with us?" Gabumon came running to them.  
__The pink bird looked at her partner, who smiled widely.  
__"You can go."  
__"Thanks, Sora."  
__The two Digimon took off running. Sora suddenly felt a presence behind her. She didn't have to look to find out who it was, the perfume did it itself.  
__"I thought you were spending sometime with Takeru."  
__"I was. But then I missed you, so I had to see you."  
__Yamato knelt down and rested his head against the back of hers. She shivered a little and then smiled.  
__"I missed you too."  
__The blonde smiled widely. "So, what are you doing here?"  
__"Oh I thought I could take some flowers to my mother, since she's the owner of the flower school."  
__"Aren't you a dedicated daughter?"  
__The red haired girl smiled softly and blushed a little. "I have my flaws as well."  
__"You have flaws?" He asked, faking surprise.  
__"Yes I do, silly." She playfully hit him in the arm. "I'm just a normal person."  
__"Well, I think you're perfect."  
__Yamato caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. Sora felt her body tremble under his touch. He grinned as he continued to caress her skin. She was surprised with his sudden behavior, considering he wasn't a fan of displaying his feelings like that.  
__"What happened?" She asked, her eyes intently on him. "You never do this."  
__"You don't like it?" He said with a smile.  
__"I do. I do. It's just… it's not you, you know?"  
__"Well, I thought I could spoil my girlfriend a little today."  
__He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. His cerulean eyes met her cinnamon ones.  
__"There's something I've been meaning to say. I was waiting for the right time and now seems perfect."  
__Sora's heart started racing. She had no idea what Yamato had to say but she couldn't help but think of the infamous three words.  
__"What is it? Is it something bad?"  
__"No, not at all." He assured her.  
__"Well, you scared me."  
__"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. He took a deep breath. "I love you."  
__The red haired girl stared astonished at him and he began to regret it. His worries went away the moment a smile rose on her lips.  
__"I love you too."  
__Yamato grinned and cupped her face as he pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips._

When Yamato arrived, Sora was already asleep on the bed. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. His heart broke into million pieces for doing what he was going to. But he had to, he had to take some time for himself, to think about everything that had happened since he came back. The blonde carefully tiptoed to the closet, trying his best not to wake his wife up. He opened the door and grabbed some clothes. On his way out, he stole a long glance at Sora and noticed Kouji was next to her. Before he knew it, he was making his way to her. He wiped a lock of her hair away from her face and admired her beauty before leaning over and kissing her forehead. The stylist moved a little and slowly opened her eyes. Yamato gave a step back as she sat down.  
"I didn't mean to wake you."  
"That's okay." She looked at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just leaving. I just came to pick some clothes."  
She lowered her head. Yamato mentally cursed himself but knew it was for the best. He walked away and leaned against the wall when he closed the front door. He let the tears fall, just like Sora had in the bedroom.

-  
I'm sorry to ruin the hopes of the ones who wanted them to make up in this chapter. They won't get back together right away but will eventually. I wanna explore other things I have in mind first. That may include a third person. Both Sora and Mimi will have a suprise coming up.  
Please review, even if you don't have an account here. I love reading what you think of my story.


	8. Pregnant!

Here I am again. I actually took a month to update this? Wow. I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks for all reviews people. It inspires me to keep going. The next chapter will take place at the same night as this one.

-  
**Chapter 8: Pregnant?  
**Sora woke up that morning with a terrible headache. She tapped the empty side of the bed in a useless attempt to find out if a certain blonde was lying next to her. She sighed when she was proved wrong. She was forced to get up because the babies started crying. The stylist thought about asking Aiko to help her, but then remembered she went camping with Kouji and the school. She walked in the twins' room and the cries died down a little. She knew they were hungry and their diapers needed to be changed. Sora decided to change them first but she felt really nauseous when she took Ayumi's diapers off, and she had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Takeru told Taichi and Hikari that Yamato had moved to their parents' house about a week ago. The brunette man was really mad at his friend for doing such thing to Sora. Hikari tried to calm him down but it was in vain. The blonde said he was angry about it too, but they wouldn't fix anything if they didn't chill out. Taichi eventually agreed, but he had something else on his mind. He excused himself and went to buy Akiko a present. He had promised to take her out since it was their wedding anniversary. Hikari kindly offered to take care of Takato. Taichi said he'd drop him at their parents, so she could pick him up later. He winked at Takeru and told him to take good care of his little sister before leaving them alone. Hikari blushed heavily.  
"At least he approves me as a brother-in-law." Takeru joked.  
"I think I should go talk to Sora. No offense, but I'm not okay with what your brother did to Sora, Takeru."  
"I know." He sighed. "I'm not either."  
"Can you talk him out of it?" She pleaded.  
"I can try. But you know how stubborn Yamato is at times."  
"Yes, I know. But I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I never did anything to help them."  
"You shouldn't feel bad about it. We can advise them and all, but the ultimate choice is theirs."  
"But they love each other so much, Takeru. Seeing them apart is so… heartbreaking."  
"Unfortunately, we can't do much, Hikari."  
"I know." She sighed.  
Takeru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "I was thinking of joining you tonight."  
Hikari felt her cheeks burn heavily and started getting breathless for being so close to him.  
"You are more than welcome to." She reached up and seductively whispered in his ear.  
The blonde had to fight against the internal urge to cup her face and kiss her passionately. He tightened his grip around her and tried to keep his balance.  
"I'm sorry I have been so absent lately." He said softly. "I had many promoting events. My book is a huge hit."  
The woman pulled away from his and saw a proud smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.  
"I'm glad it's a very successful book." She genuinely said. "Yamazaki is glad too. He misses you."  
"Hikari." Takeru grabbed her shoulders firmly. "We need to be honest with the others."  
"Takeru."  
"I don't want to keep hiding our relationship. They pretty much have a wild guess anyway."  
"You don't understand." She cried. "I can't come clean to everyone else like this."  
Takeru saw the despair on Hikari's eyes and all he could do was sigh in exasperation. He wrapped his arms around her once again and she rested her head against his chest. Hikari pulled away and stared at his cerulean eyes. She then cupped his face and kissed him passionately. The blonde immediately kissed her back.

The brunette woman had been staring at the object laying over the bathroom sink for at least the past thirty minutes. She couldn't figure out whether to be happy or sad. A squeal was the answer she found eventually. She rushed to the phone to call her best friend. She let it ring several times until she got the voicemail. Mimi found it strange Sora wouldn't pick up the phone. She then decided to stop by her house.

Sora was sitting beside the toilet when she heard knocks on the door. She made an effort to stand up but gave up when she heard footsteps in the kitchen. Whoever it was, they knew she often left the door unlocked. She heard someone sighing when the twins' cries were audible enough for them.  
"Sora?"  
The red haired woman suddenly felt a relief on her chest. She didn't want to see anyone today but she could make an exception for her mother.  
"I'm in the bathroom, mom."  
When Toshiko stopped by the bathroom door, Sora was already up. Her hair was messy and her eyes had dark rings around them.  
"Are you okay, darling?"  
"I'm fine, mom." She forced a smile. "I just had a terrible night."  
"Aww, honey." She embraced her daughter. "My grandchildren are crying hysterically."  
"Yeah, I was about to change their diapers but I felt nauseous. I must have eaten something that made me sick."  
Toshiko had a doubtful look on her face and Sora was getting intrigued. Her mother quickly shook it off.  
"Where are Aiko and Kouji?"  
"Oh they went camping with the school."  
"They may probably find a special device that will take them to another world."  
Sora was taken by surprise with the second voice. She recognized it very well but hadn't heard it for quite a while. She couldn't help but smile when the figure came to view.  
"Dad?"  
"Hello, Sora."  
"Dad!" She ran to her father and embraced him tight. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"  
"I'm good, thanks. What about you?"  
"I'm good too." She glanced at the twins' room. "These two are hard work but I'm getting there."  
"Sora." Toshiko said seriously. "Where is Yamato?"  
Sora lowered her head and tried to fight the tears that were struggling to fall. She could feel her parents' gazes laid on her.  
"He…" She tried to figure out the best way to say it. "He moved out."  
"What?"  
"What do you mean he moved out?"  
"He has been staying somewhere else for about a week."  
"You don't know where he is?"  
"No." The red haired woman made a negative sign with her head. "He didn't tell me. I don't blame him though, he probably doesn't want me to contact him."  
"So it's worse than what Koushiro told me."  
"Koushiro told you?"  
"Well, not everything. But I asked him about you and he told me you and Yamato had a fight the night before."  
"Yeah, we've been having a lot of fights lately, and over the dumbest things."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because I didn't want to worry you two. I'm a grown woman, mom." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "And I thought Yamato and I would work it all out without people's help."  
"But Sora, asking for help isn't a bad thing to do."  
"Toshiko." Haruhiko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sora just wanted to do something by herself for once."  
Toshiko smiled weakly and turned her attention back to her daughter.  
"Thanks for understanding, dad. I though I could fix everything and it worked for a while but then he found out Koushiro is dating Mimi and he got mad at me. He and Koushiro haven't talked ever since."  
"Did you tell him already?" Her mother inquired.  
"Tell him what?"  
"That you're pregnant."  
"I'm not pregnant, mom. I told you it was something I ate."  
"It was the same with Aiko, remember?"  
"Aiko. I don't even know why I chose this name for her." Sora said bitterly.  
"You and Yamato had just gotten married and she came unexpectedly, so you decided to name her Aiko to celebrate the love you shared."  
"This memory is too painful now, mom."  
"You can fix this marriage, Sora." Toshiko placed a hand on her shoulder. "All you have to do is try harder."  
"More than I already hard?" She said desperately. "Look where that took me. Yamato is barely talking to me."  
Sora sat down on the couch and put her head on her hands. Her mother sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. The red haired woman rested her head against her mother's chest. A feeling of relief filled Sora's body, and she gave a soft smile.  
"Mom, I love Yamato so much. I can't live without him."  
"I know darling." Toshiko caressed her hair. "Just let him know how you truly feel."  
"He needs to let me know how he feels as well." She sighed. "He doesn't open up to me that much anymore. I'm starting to think we got married way too young."  
"Sora." Her mother said softly. "I got married at the same age you did."  
"Maybe he and I aren't meant to be after all."  
"Don't say that."  
"Look around you, Sora." Haruhiko said. "You built such a beautiful life with Yamato. You gave birth to four amazing children. Not everyone can have such a perfect marriage."  
"A perfect marriage that is based on fights and secrets." Sora said with disdain.  
"Well, one is allowed to keep secrets."  
"Your marriage is based on love and trust, Sora."  
"Love." She repeated. "I was supposed to know all about it but I don't. Love is such a negative feeling."  
"Since when you became so pessimist?"  
"Sora! I have something to tell you." Mimi screamed as she entered the apartment. She immediately stopped dead on the way. "Oh hi, Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi."

"Taichi!" Akiko entered the living room as he closed the door. "I was worried about you! Where were you?"  
"I went to buy you a present."  
"You what?"  
"I bought you a present." A smile was plastering his face. "I want you to wear it tonight."  
He handed her a large package with a red lace on it. Akiko could barely hide her emotion with such gesture. She sat down and started unwrapping the gift. A smile appeared on her face when she found out what it was. She held a black dress with some jewelry that looked like precious stones on the neckline. On the package there was also a small one. Akiko opened it and saw a pair of earrings, a bracelet and a pearl necklace.  
"Did you buy this yourself?"  
"Yep."  
"Hikari didn't help you?"  
"Nope." He continued smiling. "Just the women from the stores. I told them I wanted something for the most beautiful woman in the world and they gave me this."  
"Taichi, they are beautiful. Thank you!" She stood up and walked to him, kissing him briefly. "I'm gonna put the dress on."  
His smile turned into a smirk. "Before you do, there's something I want to do."  
"What is it?"  
"You didn't think you'd get presents and nothing in return, did you?"  
Taichi pulled Akiko towards their bedroom and she blushed slightly, but smiled anyway. She should have known it.  
"I thought you'd want it later."  
"Later too." He smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and closed their bedroom door with his right foot.

Hikari and Takeru set up to meet at her place later. The woman did some food shopping and drove to her parents' house.  
"Mom?"  
"Hikari?" Yuuko called from the kitchen.  
The teacher walked in the room. "Something smells good! What are you making?"  
"Your father wanted to eat a cake so I made one."  
"How delicious." She smiled. "Did Taichi drop Takato over? I promised him I would take care of him."  
Just as Yuuko was about to answer, Hikari felt someone wrapping her legs.  
"I know who it is." She said playfully with a large smile on her face.  
A soft laugh could be heard in the room. Yuuko smiled proudly as the little boy, who was Taichi's replica, tried to run away from his aunt. Eventually, Hikari picked him up.  
"How's auntie's little and fast boy?"  
"I'm good." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"That's such a sweet kiss!" she kissed him as well. "Would you like to spend the night with auntie Hikari? I need some help with looking after Yamazaki."  
"Sure." He replied cheerfully.  
"Honey, you can stay here if you'd like. You still have your old room. Besides, this apartment is rather empty after you moved out."  
"Thanks, mom. But Takeru is going over to help me."  
"Oh I see." Yuuko paused, as if she was pondering on what to say. "You and Takeru have been spending a lot of time together lately."  
Hikari was taken aback with her mother's sudden statement. She started blushing as she realized Takeru was right. Everyone had a wild guess. She shook her head.  
"I guess so. The current situation kind of brought all of us close again."  
"Sora's situation?"  
"Yeah." She looked away. "I haven't thought about it to be honest. Anyway, did Yamazaki give much trouble?"  
"No, he was asleep for most of the time."  
"Oh, good. He's being a pain lately."  
"Well, he's only a few months old, so that's normal."  
"Yeah, I guess." Hikari put her nephew on the ground. "Go get your stuff, Takato. We're leaving in a few minutes."  
The little kid ran to the room that used to be Taichi's to pack his stuff.  
"Mom, there's something I want to tell you."  
"Alright." Yuuko tried to hide her worry. "The cake is ready so I will cut it for us."  
Hikari went to her old room while her mother cut the cake for them. She smiled sweetly when she saw Yamazaki sleeping peacefully on his crib. She carefully embraced him and lifted him up. The baby boy made a face and moved a little as Hikari pulled him near her chest and started rocking him gently. Yuuko was standing by the door frame as she watched her daughter being a mom. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. She was really proud of her two children. Taichi and Hikari had become amazing adults. They were polite and very well educated. She couldn't take all credit for it though. She knew fairly well that part of who they are today is due to the fact they are Destined. The Digimon and the other kids also had their contribution not only on her children's personalities but on the others as well.  
"Hikari." Yuuko softly called.  
"Oh hey, mom." She turned around.  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
Hikari took a deep breath. There was no going back. "Yamazaki is Takeru's son."

Toshiko and Haruhiko Takenouchi left shortly after Mimi arrived. She was… well, she was being old Mimi, the cheery and loud one. She could barely hold her excitement.  
"Whoa, Mimi. Calm down."  
"I'm pregnant, Sora!"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm happy for you." She forced a smile. "Have you told Koushiro already?"  
"No. But I will when I have the courage."  
"Mimi!"  
"I know. I'll tell him." She paused for a moment. "How are things between you and Yamato?"  
Sora sighed. She hated having to tell the story to everyone.  
"Couldn't be worse, I guess. I haven't heard from him since he moved out."  
The cook placed a hand on the stylist's shoulder. "I'm sure you guys will get through it. You and Yamato have survived so many fights, you can definitely survive this one."  
"I'm not so sure this time, Mimi." Sora looked away. "The other ones weren't bad enough for him to move out."  
Mimi opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.  
"It's Koushiro. He's probably wondering where I am. I should go."  
"Alright." The red haired woman stood up. "I'll walk you to the door."

Yuuko almost dropped the plate she was holding. Hikari almost regretted telling her the truth.  
"Mom, are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just processing the news."  
"I know it's something unexpected. I hesitated a lot before telling you. Taichi won't let go and Takeru wants to tell everyone about is. I'm just not ready yet."  
"How long have… How long have you two been together?"  
"We're not exactly together, mom. We had a one-night stand a year ago and Yamazaki happened."  
"So my grandson was an accident?"  
"Well, since you put it like that, yeah. But Takeru is fully aware of his responsibilities as a father."  
"That's good." She said simply. "What about your fiancé?"  
"What?"  
"The doctor you're dating. Or were dating. I don't know anymore."  
"He…" Hikari sighed. "We never dated. We are just friends. I introduced him as my boyfriend so you and dad wouldn't suspect of anything. I didn't want you to think I was an easy girl."  
Tears blurred the teacher's view. She put her son back on his crib and turned to her mother. Her cheeks were tainted with the falling tears.  
"I'm sorry. I'm such a disappointment to you, mom."  
Yuuko smiled softly and walked towards Hikari. "You can never be a disappointment to me, Hikari. I love you no matter what."  
The bearer of Light hugged her mother. "Thanks mom. I love you too."  
Just after that, Yamazaki started crying. Both women turned and smiled at him.

Sora looked impatiently at the clock, waiting for the required time to pass. She was never the type of person that was doubtful, but wouldn't hurt to check. The time was finally up. Her heart started beating faster as she walked to the bathroom. She held the phone on her hand, she would need it. The stylist glanced at the stick on the sink and her heart stopped beating. She walked backwards and hit the wall. Sora slowly slipped until she reached the floor. Tears fell relentlessly from her eyes as she realized what happened. She tapped around her, trying to find the phone. She shakily grabbed it and attempted to dial a number, which was very hard because her view was blurred. She finally managed to go through it. It didn't take long until someone picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me."  
"Sora?"  
"Can you come over? I need you."

-  
I want to read everyone's opinions about Taichi/Akiko and Takeru/Hikari relationships. Should Takeru and Hikari tell everyone they are "together"? Would you guys like to see a flashback of some Sora/Yamato past moments, like marriage or first time? I want something special for the 10th chapter. Please review or follow me on twitter: /bru123.


	9. What Friends Are For

Here I am again. I really wanted to update it on 13th but I hadn't finished it, I only did like 3 days ago but didn't have time to type. Anyway, time to reply to reviews.

**37th_Street_Goddess**, are you saying Takeru/Hikari are boring here or in general? Is there anything I can do to make it better?

**Yamora Love n Friendship**, thanks! I don't like sad endings, so their happiness will come soon.

**missy-sue**, I'm sorry you feel that way. I didn't mean to make her so self-pitied. When I write a new chapter, the words come out on their own, like I don't control the pencil haha. It sounds weird, doesn't it? But enough pity for Sora.

**fragileheart-brokensoul**, Thanks! I tried to make Taichi/Akiko very cute, I already ship them haha. I agree with you about Takeru and Hikari telling everyone, and they will soon.

So, here's the new chapter.

**Chapter 9: What Friends Are For  
**Sora stood motionless where she was sitting. She had no strength to move. She heard the doorbell ringing and tried to scream but nothing came out. Fortunately for her, the person found the door unlocked and walked in. He took a long look at Sora's helpless state and took a deep breath. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Sora?"  
The stylist slowly lifted her head and smiled weakly.  
"You sounded really nervous on the phone. Is everything okay?"  
"I… I am…" She tried to finish her sentence but she was feeling extremely embarrassed of herself at the moment.  
Instead, she glanced over at the sink where the stick was. Jyou followed her gaze and sighed.  
"Let me guess. You're pregnant."  
The doctor turned his attention back to Sora. She felt so guilt she couldn't even look at him, so she lowered her head.  
"I'm sorry." She managed to say eventually.  
"Does Yamato know?"  
"No. I just found out. I don't want him to know."  
"Sora."  
"I don't want him to be with me for pity, Jyou."  
"But…"  
"Please."  
"Alright. But we need to go to the hospital. Pharmacy tests aren't that accurate. How many have you taken?"  
"Just this one."  
"So we'll do a blood exam to make sure."  
"My mom warned me but I didn't mind. I can't go to the hospital, Jyou. I can't leave the babies alone and they're sleeping."  
"Can't you ask someone to take care of them?"  
"My mother left a few hours ago. I can't just call her and ask her to come."  
"Okay." Jyou decided to drop it. "What about Mimi?"  
"She's out on a date with Koushiro." Sora shrugged. "I can't leave my babies alone, Jyou. When my parents were here, they were crying and I just ignored them. I don't deserve to be a mother."  
"Sora, are you listening to yourself here?" The man cried. "You brought up two amazing children and I'm sure you'll do just as good with the others as well."  
"I neglected my twins. I was so focused on my pain I pushed them aside." The red haired woman wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't be pregnant, Jyou. I just can't."  
"So what do you want to do about it?"  
"I don't know." She said desperately. "I really don't know."  
Sora brought her hands to her face and let the tears fall. Soon she was already sobbing. Jyou looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He moved closer to his friend and wrapped his arms around her. The stylist rested her head against his shoulder and hugged him tight.  
"Sora, we need to be sure about this pregnancy."  
"Alright. I will do a more accurate test tomorrow."  
"You need to tell Yamato."  
"No." She almost shouted. "He can't know, Jyou."  
"But he's the father."  
"So what? He walked out on me. He has no right to know."  
"Okay. Calm down. I won't force you to tell him. You do what you think is best."  
"Thank you."  
"Sora?"  
Before she could even reply to Hikari, Takato was already standing by the door. Sora quickly dried her tears and put on her best smile for Taichi's son.  
"Hello, Takato."  
"Auntie Sora!"  
The little boy jumped on her arms and kissed her on the cheek. Jyou couldn't help but smile. Takato was definitely a lovely boy.  
"How are you?"  
She tried to keep smiling but failed because he noticed her sad expression.  
"Are you sad, auntie Sora?"  
At this point, Hikari was already standing where Takato was a few minutes ago. Sora looked up at her and quickly looked away. She then got up, still holding Taichi's child, and faced his sister.  
"Hikari, would you mind staying with Ayumi and Masanori for about an hour?"  
"Not at all. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Not anything important. I just need to do something and didn't want to wake them."  
"I see. Don't worry, Sora. I'll take care of them for you."  
"Thanks, Hikari." She turned to Jyou. "Alright, let's get this over with."  
Sora grabbed her purse and quickly left with the blue haired man. Hikari stood still on her position for some minutes. She then looked around the bathroom and saw the pregnancy stick on the sink. She suppressed a shock scream and reached for her phone to call Takeru.

"Koushiro!"  
He turned towards the direction the voice was coming from and almost choked. Mimi was wearing an above-the-knees red dress with white sandals. She had her hair tied up in a bun and a golden tiara to match. She was also wearing golden bracelet, rings, earrings and necklace.  
"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."  
"No, it's okay. It's worth the wait." He looked at her up and down. "You look stunning."  
"Thanks." She said with a grin. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
"Thank you." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"  
"Sure."  
They walked into the restaurant and the waiter took them to their reserved seat. Koushiro couldn't stop staring at Mimi. There was something different on her he couldn't figure out.  
"What?" Mimi felt her cheeks burn because of his constant stare.  
"Nothing. There's something unusual on you tonight. You're glowing."  
"Koushiro." She became serious. "There's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it? Are you okay?"  
The brunette woman couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I've known this for a couple of days but I only made sure today. So I went to a store and bought this."  
Koushiro watched as his girlfriend opened her purse and took off a small white pair of shoes. She placed them on the table and grinned at him. He was confused at first but it quickly hit him.  
"Are you… are you pregnant?"  
"Yes, I am. I'm expecting your child."  
"How… we have been dating for like two months only."  
"I know. I know it was something unexpected but I want to keep the baby."  
The researcher tried to think of something to say. He was shocked, to say the least. Of course he was happy to be a father but he was taken by surprise. The look on his face scared Mimi. She grabbed his hands, forcing him to look at her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. Yes. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."  
"I know. But we're going to make this decision together. I don't want to decide whether to keep it or not alone."  
"I want to keep it. I'm not getting any younger and I want to be a father."  
"Great. So we'll have this baby. We're having a baby, Koushiro!" Mimi said happily.  
Koushiro grabbed her hand as he stood up, making her stand up as well. He then looked intently into her eyes and hugged her tightly.  
"I'm going to be a father, Mimi."  
The woman smiled and caressed his hair. "Yes, you are. Are you happy?"  
"More than happy. I feel like I'm dreaming."  
"Me too." She pulled away from him and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Me too."

"Hey, Hikari."  
"Takeru, there's something you need to know."  
"You sound worried. Did something happen?"  
"Well, we can't meet tonight."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm stuck at Sora's. She asked me to look after the twins while she went somewhere with Jyou." She took a deep breath. "She left something on the sink. Takeru, I think Sora is pregnant."  
"What are you saying?"  
"When I came here, she was sitting on the bathroom floor and Jyou was trying to comfort her. They left in a hurry and she forgot the stick on the sink."  
"Oh god."  
"Do you think Yamato knows?"  
"I don't know. But I'm stepping out, Hikari. They need to fix everything themselves."  
"Yeah, I think so too." She sighed. "I'm scared for them, Takeru."  
The writer couldn't help but smile on the other end of the line. "I know. But this is Yamato and Sora. They will get past this."  
"I don't know. I think this is their worst fight."  
"They still love each other. I believe it's something temporary. I want to believe that."  
"I can see us going in different directions if they get divorced."  
"Don't say that. They won't get divorced. We have to think positively and support them, Hikari. I don't like what my brother is doing, but he's still my brother. I can't turn my back on him now, he's supported me through all his life."  
"I know. I will try to be there for Sora, that's what she needs now."  
"I will stop by in a couple of minutes. I have to finish something first."  
"You don't have to come."  
"I said I was going to spend the night with you and our son and I will do it."  
"Takeru." Hikari smiled softly. "You're so sweet sometimes."  
The blonde couldn't help but smile as well. It was a known fact that he and Hikari always felt attracted to each other, and the other Destined often tried to push them to the other one, especially Mimi. Takeru wondered what everyone would say about their relationship when they'd find out.  
"Takeru? Are you there?"  
"Yeah. Sorry, I was thinking."  
"Well, I think Sora is back. I gotta go."  
"Okay, bye."  
Hikari appeared in the hall just in time to see who it was.  
"Mrs. Takaishi?"

Koushiro could barely hide his excitement for becoming a father. Mimi found it quite cute and caught herself rubbing her belly several times.  
"Can I touch it?"  
"Of course you can." She replied with a smile. "I'm still in the second month, so you won't be able to feel the baby."  
"It doesn't matter. It's my baby." There was a slightly shocked tone on his voice. "My baby is growing inside you."  
"It feels great, doesn't it?"  
"It really does. I can hardly believe it." He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"  
"I feel… different. It's like something inside me changed, but in a good way. Now I know how Sora, Hikari and Miyako feel about their kids." Mimi's hand unconsciously rested on her belly. "And I really want to have wild sex."  
Koushiro gave a warm laugh. "I can help you with that."  
He then paid their bill and they headed towards his place.

"How much longer do I have to wait?"  
"They should come back with the result in a few minutes."  
"It's been half an hour." Sora complained. "They must think I have nothing else to do."  
"Relax, Sora." Jyou said without lifting his eyes from the newspaper.  
"How can you stay so calm?" She sighed in frustration. "I don't need to see the result. I know I'm pregnant. Ugh!"  
"If you didn't want to get pregnant, why didn't you protect yourself?"  
"I wasn't thinking at the time. I hadn't seen Yamato for a whole year. I just wanted to be with him."  
"Sora, you should stop pretending you are okay with Yamato living in another place. Everyone knows you're not. It's about time you fight for the one you really love."  
"How am I supposed to do that, Jyou? I don't even know where he is!"  
"Takeru might. Ask him."  
"I don't know."  
"Sora." Jyou walked to her and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "You've loved Yamato for half of your life. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't give up on someone that is extremely important to you that easily."  
"That was old Sora. The new one doesn't go that low."  
"The old one wasn't so stubborn. It's not about going low, it's about fighting for who you love."  
"Why doesn't he fight for me instead?"  
"Someone has to take the first step. Why not you?"  
"Why not him?"  
"For thinking that way, you are throwing your marriage away."  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
"What about your children, huh? You said you neglected them and you didn't like it. Well, you are surely neglecting them now. They'd want their parents to be together."  
Sora looked away. She knew Jyou was right but she didn't want to admit it.  
"I will find out if the result is out." He walked to the door. "Sora, I know I don't have the faintest idea of your situation with Yamato but if I were in his place I'd want to know that I was going to be a father again. So think about it, okay?"  
The red haired nodded and watched as the doctor left the room.  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I hope you forgive me for doing this but it's worth a shot." Jyou said to himself as he grabbed his phone and dialed Yamato's number.

"Hello, Hikari." Natsuko smiled. "Is Sora home?"  
"No, she went to the hospital with Jyou."  
"What?"  
"She asked me to take care of the twins while she was away."  
"Oh, I see. Did something bad happen?"  
"Not that I know of." Hikari lied. "She didn't tell me anything."  
"Well, I came by to see how she is doing lately. The current situation made her visit me and Hiroaki less."  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Takaishi." Hikari apologized. "Well, the twins are sleeping in their room, if you want to see them."  
"Okay, thanks." She looked down at the child next to her. "Is that your nephew?"  
"Yes, he is. His name is Takato."  
Natsuko knelt down and smiled. "Hello, Takato. You look just like your father. He's such a beautiful child, Hikari."  
"My mom always says he's exactly like Taichi was at his age. I was just a baby back then so I don't remember much."  
"Your mother should be really proud of both of you."  
"She is." Hikari smiled. "She…"  
"Hikari, I'm sorry I took so long." Takeru burst the door open and tried to catch his breath. "Mom?"

"Who was it?" Hiroaki asked his son.  
"Jyou." That was all Yamato could answer. He was still in shock with the situation.  
"Well, what did he tell you? You became pale since you started talking to him."  
"He told me…" He paused, trying to take everything in. "He said Sora is in the hospital."  
"What? Did something happen?"  
"He didn't say. He said I had to find out on my own. He didn't want to meddle in on my relationship with Sora."  
"Well, that's a reasonable thing to do." Hiroaki walked to Yamato. "What are you gonna do now, son?"  
"I don't know, dad. I want to go see her but I don't know if she wants to see me."  
"She's your wife, Yamato. Of course she wants to see you. You know as well as I do that she loves you. If being by her side right now is what your heart tells you to do, then you should do it."  
"You're right."  
"You can't run away from your feelings forever, son. I know you don't have anything to believe in now but I'm sure you love her too. We all go through a moment where we question some things. Hell, I did and you saw what happened. But in the end, your mother and I still had strong feelings for each other, so we got back together. But you, Yamato, you have the chance of giving the best for your children. You have the chance to be with the woman you fell in love with. Don't blow it. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, trust me."  
"Dad." Yamato gave a small smile. "I'm not even sure if she wants to be with me anymore."  
"You won't know unless you give it a try. Maybe she thinks the same as you."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"It's never too late to start over, son. You're only thirty and life has just given you another chance. Don't let it pass."  
"I won't."

"Excuse me. I'd like to know what it the result of the blood test for the patient in room 2."  
"Only doctors have access to results."  
"I am a doctor. I work at Odaiba Hospital."  
"Well, in that case I guess it's okay." The nurse grabbed the exam from a folder. "Here."  
"Thanks." Jyou took it and headed towards the room.

Sora was flipping through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. She was bored out of her mind though.  
"Hey, Sora."  
"Hey. Did you get the result?"  
"Yeah, the nurse gave it to me."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Do you want to open it?"  
"Jyou, what if it's positive?"  
"Then you'll have to decide what to do with Yamato."  
"I can't have this baby. I need to abort it."  
"Sora, don't make such decision like this. There are other things you need to consider."  
"Jyou, I'm not ready to give birth so soon. I delivered the twins five months ago. I can't do that again. I just can't."  
"Let's open the result first, okay?"  
Sora nodded and Jyou handed her the envelope. She reluctantly took it and tore it open. Her eyes immediately watered up.  
"It's positive." She said surprised. "I'm pregnant again."  
"But Sora, it's a good thing. Congratulations." The doctor tried to lighten the mood.  
"No, it's not. Yamato will think I did it on purpose."  
"Come on. You can't guess what he will think before you tell him. Who knows, maybe he will be thrilled."  
"Or maybe he'll kill me."  
"Sora." Jyou was starting to lose his patience. "You need to get out of this self-pity state and move on with your life. You have to be strong for Aiko and Kouji. Who will they rely on when they come back from camping?"  
Sora wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right. I can't be weak anymore. I have to be stronger. My children need me."  
"That's the spirit." The doctor smiled. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want some?"  
"No, thanks. I'm good. I will grab my stuff and then we can go."  
"Okay, but… the doctor has to discharge you."  
"Ugh." She sighed in frustration.  
"I'll be right back."  
Yamato saw Jyou leaving the room and walking down the hall. He hesitantly stopped by the door and slowly twisted it open. Sora was shocked.  
"Yamato?"

-  
So I want to make something special for the next chapter since it's the 10th. What event would you guys like to see? Sora/Yamato's wedding, first time or something else? If you have something on your mind (lines or scenes), feel free to follow me on twitter or send me an e-mail (PM me for it). My twitter is: /bru123.  
Please review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. The Most Special Day In Their Lives

Hey guys! I'm back with the special chapter. Sorry it took a while to post, I finished writing it last night. Thanks for all reviews!

**Yamora Love n Friendship**, You'll find out about his reaction in the next chapter.

**c**, In Jyou's (and everyone's) defense, they just want their friends to be happy. I agree they shouldn't be interfering in their relationship and it's gonna come out soon. Sora won't be pleased about it. Jyou wasn't trying to manipulate or play with Sora. He just wants them to work things out. He means well, though it's not his place to do such thing (meddling someone else's relationship).

Now, the wedding chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10: The Most Special Day In Their Lives  
**_Sora woke up that sunny morning feeling apprehensive and happy. It was the day she would get married to Yamato. A feeling of nervousness filled her body as she realized she'd become Mrs. Ishida by the end of the day. She had barely left her bedroom when Mimi burst the door open with her non-delicate manners. The pink haired girl often does that when she is really excited about something.  
__"Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
__"Mimi, I just woke up." Sora said simply.  
__"You are already running late."  
__"Late for what?"  
__"Today is your big day! You'll have a typical bridal day ahead."  
__Mimi came behind Sora and started to push her to the kitchen.  
__"I said I didn't want one."  
__"Yeah, I didn't take it into account. You're getting married today, Sora. You'd regret it if you didn't have a bridal day."  
__The red haired girl couldn't help but sigh. Mimi was probably right anyway.  
__"How's Yamato?"  
__"Oh, Taichi is probably there right now. At least, he's supposed to. You know how he can be late sometimes." She frowned. "Maybe I should call him and make sure."  
__Sora watched as her friend went outside to talk to her boyfriend. It was still a mystery to her how they lasted so long, considering they were completely opposite from each other. Her mind was quickly filled with someone else. She wondered how her boyfriend was. A sudden urge to call Yamato took over Sora and she unconsciously grabbed her phone and dialed his number._

_Taichi rolled over on his bed and tried to keep his eyes shut while his phone wouldn't stop ringing. Hikari walked in on the room and grabbed the item on the chest of drawers.  
__"It's your girlfriend." She handed the phone to him. "Please save us from your terrible taste in music and don't let it ring that loud so much anymore."  
__"I wonder what she wants." Taichi sat down, rubbing his eyes. "It must be something important, for being so insistent."  
__"I can not believe you forgot!" The eighteen year old girl suddenly exclaimed.  
__"Forgot about what?"  
__"Today is the big day." She looked at her brother, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Taichi! Sora and Yamato are getting married today."  
__"Oh my god! That's right!" The man jumped off his bed and quickly started to get dressed. "I was supposed to be at Yamato's early this morning."  
__"You should answer Mimi first." Hikari said as she walked out of his room. "And Takeru is already there. Even Jyou is there."  
__"What? How do you know?"  
__"Takeru called and told me."  
__"I need to hurry up. Ugh, stupid pants that won't fit!"  
__"They are on the wrong side."  
__Taichi looked down and noticed his sister was right.  
__"Seriously, answer Mimi. You don't want her to punch you again, do you?"  
__"No." He absentmindedly rubbed his cheek.  
__"Then don't make her angry."  
__The soccer player flipped his phone open. "Hello?"  
__"Where the hell are you?"  
__"I am… I'm at Yamato's house."  
__"Really? Is he ready yet?"  
__"Eh… almost."  
__"You're not at his house."  
__"What? Of course I am."  
__"You're a terrible liar, Taichi."  
__"I'm sorry, Mimi. I overslept."  
__"Well, then get ready." She hissed. "You don't want Yamato to be late for his wedding, do you?"  
__"No." He said uneasily.  
__"So hurry up. Everything has to go right today."  
__"Got it."  
__"I'll see you later. Love you. Bye."  
__"I love you too, Mimi. Bye."__Sora stared at her phone while the call was being completed. A smile rose on her face when she heard Yamato's husky voice.  
__"Hey you."  
__"Hey." She couldn't help but blush a little.  
__"How are you?"  
__"I'm good, I guess. I'm kind of nervous."  
__"Yeah, I know what you mean." The blonde sighed. "I'm a bit nervous too."  
__"So…" Sora tried to change the subject. "How is everything going out there?"  
__"Okay, I think." He gave an awkward laugh. "I can't tell who's more nervous, Koushiro, Jyou or Takeru. I wonder what will happen when they get married."  
__"That's a scary thought."  
__"I know." Yamato took a deep breath. "And how are things there?"  
__"What?" The red haired girl was snapped back from her thoughts. "I…I'm fine."  
__"Are you alright, Sor?"  
__"Yeah, why?"  
__"Well, I asked you about the things there and you said you were fine."  
__"Oh." Sora bit her lower lip. "It's just…we're getting married today, Yama."  
__"Yes, we are." A smile formed on his lips. "Don't you want it?"  
__"I do. I do." She replied quickly. "But what if we're doing this on the spur of the moment?"  
__"What do you mean?"  
__"We're too young to take such an important step, don't you think?"  
__"Yeah, you do have a point there." He paused. "But, Sor, I can't imagine my life without you."  
__"I can't either, but we're only twenty, Yamato. We have our whole lives ahead."  
__"You want to cancel the wedding?"  
__"No." The bride breathed deeply. "It's too late to do it now. Besides, we're only anticipating what would happen eventually, right?"  
__"Right. Ultimately it's our decision. We shouldn't have to worry about the others."  
__"You're right." Sora said lowly. "I can't disappoint Mimi. She's been so excited for this day. I can't let her down."  
__"Sora!" Mimi screamed as she walked back in. "What are you doing?"  
__"Hang on." She lowered her phone. "I'm talking to Yamato."  
__"What? You're not supposed to."  
__"Why not? He's my fiancé."  
__"Yeah, but he can't see you."  
__"He's not seeing me. He's just talking to me."  
__The pink haired girl had no argument to fight back. So she changed the subject.  
__"Well, you need to start getting ready for the wedding."  
__"Okay, let me just finish talking to him."  
__"Now, Sora."  
__"Ugh, you can be so rude sometimes, Mimi." Sora brought her phone back up. "I have to go, Yama. Mimi is freaking out."  
__"Yeah, I heard it."  
__"So I'll see you later, okay?"  
__"Sure. I love you."  
__"I love you too. Bye."  
__"Now, what have you done so far?"  
__"Eh…nothing. I had just woken up when you arrived."  
__"So we're extremely late."  
__"Mimi, it's ten o'clock. The wedding is only at seven."  
__"You seriously think you can be ready by then?"  
__"Well, I would hope so."  
__"You're wrong. There are lots of things you have to do."  
__"You realize this is my wedding, right? Not yours."  
__She got the feeling Mimi didn't listen because she went to the bathroom to do something. Sora lowered her head and sighed in frustration._

_"I'm sorry I'm late!"  
__Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou and Takeru turned around and saw a breathless Taichi standing by the door.  
__"I thought you weren't going to come anymore."  
__"I overslept." The brunette man sat down, trying to recover his breath. "Mimi called and yelled at me."  
__"Why am I not surprised?"  
__"Anyway, did I miss something so far?"  
__"We haven't even started." Koushiro said. "Yamato was talking to Sora so we had to wait."  
__"She didn't cancel the wedding, did she?"  
__"No." Yamato coolly said, his arms folded in front of his chest. "And if she did, what's wrong with that?"  
__"Nothing, I guess." Taichi shrugged. "It wouldn't be like Sora, though."  
__"Well, we talked about the possibility of canceling the ceremony. But she didn't want to disappoint Mimi."  
__"Now this is like Sora."  
__"Yamato, we need to pick up your tuxedo."  
__"What? How do you know?"  
__"Eh…" Takeru put his hand behind his head and laughed awkwardly. "I happened to unfortunately run into Mimi earlier when I was coming over and she gave me this list of things to do today."  
__"Look what's waiting for you, Taichi." The computer geek mocked.  
__"Hey, you could easily be where I am. You had a crush on her when we were kids."  
__"What?"  
__Koushiro went bright red with his friend's big mouth.  
__"Alright. Let's do everything we have to before the wedding."  
__Yamato grabbed his keys and they all left the apartment.__Yamato was pacing nervously on the altar. He was beginning to sweat so he loosened the tie around his neck. Takeru walked to him.  
__"Relax, okay?"  
__"I'm trying." The groom looked at his brother with desperate eyes. "Sora is late. What if she doesn't show up?"  
__"She will, don't worry. She wouldn't run away and leave you in the altar."  
__"You're right."  
__"She's probably outside by now." Takeru turned his head towards Yamato. "Are you nervous?"  
__"What do you think?"  
__"Well…" He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's get a drink."  
__"Alright." The rock star sighed and started walking towards a room. "I need it anyway."_

_"Mimi, would you stop squealing?" Sora complained. "It's annoying me."  
__"Gee, you're older than you look. You're getting married now."  
__"I know. That's all you said today."  
__"Ungrateful."  
__"What? I'm nervous enough by the simple fact it's my wedding day. I don't need you making a big deal of it, okay?"  
__"Alright." She frowned and folded her arms.  
__"I do appreciate all the effort you put into this for me." Sora grabbed her hand. "And I'm thankful you're here with me. I don't think I could walk down the aisle if you weren't here to encourage me."  
__"Sora."  
__"Thank you so much for being my friend."  
__"Oh crap. My make up will be ruined. I can't cry."  
__"You will surely cry during the ceremony. Come here."  
__The red haired girl pulled Mimi into a hug. She could hear her friend sobbing.  
__"Like you aren't going to."  
__"I never cry."  
__"Right."  
__Soon enough the car stopped in front of the church.  
__"Okay, we're here."  
__"This is it."  
__"You can do it, Sora. I know you can."  
__"Thanks."  
__"I'll be right next to you if you need me, okay?"  
__"Sure. Thanks again, Mimi."  
__"Anytime."_

_Yamato was now back to where the groan had to stay before Takeru came to him. He was still as nervous as before. He had to wipe the sweat on his face several times with the handkerchief. His heart started racing when he saw Mimi coming. He quickly ran to her.  
__"Is everything okay?"  
__"Yeah." She replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"  
__"No, no." Yamato took a deep breath. "So Sora didn't run away?"  
__Mimi burst out into laughter and the blonde felt really uncomfortable.  
__"Do you really think she'd do that?"  
__"She might."  
__"Do you know her at all?"  
__"Of course I do."  
__"Apparently not. Otherwise you'd know she wouldn't do such thing."  
__"This I know."  
__"Then why did you ask?"  
__"I just wanted to make sure. We contemplated on canceling the wedding."  
__"You what?"  
__"Don't worry. I'm here, okay?"  
__"Look, there's no time anymore. The nuptial march will be starting in any second now. You better take your position."  
__"Is she outside?"  
__"Yes, Yamato. She's outside. You'll see her soon."  
__"Does she look beautiful?"  
__"She's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Mimi said proudly. "You're a lucky man, I hope you know that."  
__The girl turned around and headed towards the altar, the opposite side where Hikari was standing with Takeru. She then waited for Taichi, who was the one walking with Sora down the aisle. Koushiro was paired with one of her cousins and the same for Jyou, but with Yamato's cousin. Toshiko was bawling, and Haruhiko tried to comfort her._

_The orchestra started playing the march right before the doors burst open. Yamato felt his heart beating faster when he saw Sora at the back of the church. He looked around and saw his mother bawling and his father pulling her closer to him. Right next to them were Takeru and Hikari, who had her head rested on his shoulder. On the other side of the altar Mimi had trouble trying to stop the tears, and Koushiro was holding her hand, while Taichi walked his best friend down the aisle.  
__"I'm so glad you agreed to give me away to Yamato." Sora whispered.  
__"My pleasure. Did you really think I could refuse it? You're my best friend, Sora. I love you, you know that."  
__"I do." She held his hand tight. "I love you too, Taichi."  
__"Are you nervous?"  
__"Completely." She said, smiling.  
__"Yeah, I can feel that." The smile on Taichi's face went away as quickly as it appeared. "I hope Yamato makes you happy, he better do. And same goes for you."  
__"Don't worry. I will do my best. And I'm sure he will as well."  
__"This is it." He said as they reached the altar. "Be happy, Sora."  
__The brunette gave her a tight hug and shook hands with Yamato. He then walked to Mimi and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Shall we start?" The priest asked the couple and they nodded. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida. You can all sit down."  
__The priest proceeded with the ceremony. Both Yamato and Sora were finding it hard to concentrate, as they were really touched by the situation. The blonde glanced at his soon-to-be wife from the corner of his eyes. She looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless dress with some pearl decorations in the upper part. Her red hair was curled and covered by a long veil. The make up wasn't heavy but wasn't light either, it matched her perfectly. Yamato never paid fully attention to Sora's smile until now. She had a beautiful one. He couldn't help but smile as well. He was brought to reality when Sora looked at him, as did everyone else in the altar. He blinked hard and turned his attention to the priest.  
__"Is something wrong, Mr. Ishida?"  
__"No, no. Everything is fine. Is it over?"  
__The guys started laughing and even Sora was having trouble staying serious.  
__"You're supposed to say your vows."  
__"Oh, right. Right." He took a paper out of his pocket. "No, it's not this one. Crap. Oh damn. I didn't mean to curse."  
__"Yamato." Sora grabbed his hands. "Yama. Just relax. Say what's in your heart."  
__"I guess I can do that." He looked straight into her eyes. "Sora, everyday I'm thankful for being on summer camp nine years ago. But I'm more thankful for meeting you. I had no idea how much my life would change from that summer. Seven years ago you made me those home made cookies, remember? I felt so happy because I had a crush on you for a long time and was afraid to ask you out. I'm glad we had some extra pushes." He glanced at Taichi, who winked at him. "It's because of them we're here tonight. I promise you I will do my best to make you the happiest girl in the earth. I will protect you with my life if I have to."  
__Yamato kept looking intently into Sora's cinnamon eyes. He raised his hand and wiped the tears from them.  
__"Sora, you shall read yours."  
__"Mine is memorized." She smiled quickly. "Yama, you know I never planned on getting married. I didn't think it was for me, until we started dating. I could feel something inside me was gradually changing. The time went by and I realized I did want to get married and have a family. You made me want these things. You make me a better person. I turned into someone I never thought I could be. There wasn't one single day in these seven years where I haven't been surprised by you. And I don't want it to stop ever. I love you. And I always will."  
__"By the power given to me, I now pronounce you, Yamato Ishida, and you, Sora Takenouchi, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
__Yamato pulled Sora into him and kissed her passionately. Taichi started whistling, to Mimi's despair. A sound of clapping could be heard and soon people started leaving. The Destined were the only ones inside the church. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken joined the others.  
__"Congratulations."  
__"Thanks." They said together.  
__"How do you feel?"  
__"Happier than ever."  
__They looked at each other and kissed briefly._Please review.


	11. Choices

Here I am again! This months it's been 7 months since I started writing this fic! So proud of myself! Thanks for all reviews!

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Choices**

"Yamato?"  
"Hey, Sora." He said, shyly. "I heard you came here and I kind of… I wanted to see you."  
"Well…" She sat down properly. "There is something I need to tell you."  
"Did something happen? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Actually, we are fine."  
"We?"  
"I'm pregnant, Yama."  
"What?"  
"I'm expecting a baby." She smiled.  
Yamato stood still in his place. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sora regretted telling him because he showed no emotion or reaction.  
"I'm going to be a father again."  
"I'm sorry I told you like that."  
"How long have you known this?"  
"I have been feeling the symptoms for a few hours but I thought it was something I ate. I only took the test to make sure. I was surprised it was positive."  
"So what now?"  
"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to keep it, with everything that's happening." She said exasperated. "I can't have another baby. At least not yet. Please don't hate me."  
"Sor." He sat on the bed. "I could never hate you because of that. In fact, I couldn't hate you at all."  
"Oh Yama!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "I miss your voice. I miss waiting for you to come back home. I miss the smile on your face when you do. I miss the way you hold my face when I'm sad or hopeless. I miss watching you read bed stories to our kids every night. I miss having your arms around me and the feeling of protection they gave me. But above everything, I miss you."  
"Sora." He looked intently at her cinnamon eyes. "You're shaking."  
"Please come back home. The kids need you. Hell, I need you." She smiled briefly. "I need you."  
"I need you too." He looked away from her and stared at his feet.  
"So let's go home. Please." Sora said tentatively. "I want us to be a family again."  
"I don't know. I'm not sure I can do that."  
"Of course you can." She grabbed his hand. "Please, Yama."  
"Okay. I guess it won't hurt to try."  
"Thank you."  
The woman pulled him into her and gave him a hug. Jyou was watching the whole scene from outside the room with a smile on his face.

"Takato finally fell asleep." Takeru said as he entered the living room.  
"Thanks again, Takeru." Hikari said. "I think they are taking a long time, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but if something happened, we would know by now." He looked at her. "You don't think something major happened, do you?"  
"Maybe, I don't know." She sighed. "I'm just… worried."  
"Don't be." He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. "Sora is fine, I know it."  
The woman lifted her head and looked at him. "How can you stay so calm?"  
"Well someone has to be the calmer one in this relationship."  
"So we're in a relationship now?"  
"We are. And we're telling everyone."  
Hikari reached for his hand. "We're telling everyone."  
She kept looking into his cerulean eyes. Takeru cupped her face and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He then leaned over and captured her lips with his own. The teacher lay herself down on the couch, giving the blonde a better access to her body as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Takeru ran his hands all over her arms to her shoulders, and started removing her shirt. The sound of the phone ringing startled both of them, and the writer fell on the floor.  
"Hello?" Hikari said as she answered the phone.  
"Who's this?"  
"It's Hikari."  
"Oh hey Hikari. It's Sora's mom. Is she home?"  
"No, she went to the hospital. She should be back soon."  
"To the hospital? Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah." The woman tried to find a good excuse not to worry her friend's mother. "Something she ate made her sick."  
"I see. Well, could you please tell her to call me?"  
"Sure. I'll tell her."  
"Thanks honey. Take care."  
"Bye." She hung up the phone. "It was Sora's mother."

Not a word was spoken between Sora and Yamato on their way home. The woman wanted to say something but didn't know what. She really wanted to know his opinion about the pregnancy though, so she decided to start from there.  
"We need to talk about the baby."  
"What about it?"  
"Well, we have to decide whether to keep it or not."  
"I think we should keep it."  
"But I gave birth five months ago!" She protested. "It's not a good thing to do it again at such little time."  
"It's not like you're giving birth right now. There are seven months ahead."  
"But still."  
"See, I can never talk to you!" Yamato shouted. "You never listen."  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Sora sighed. "This is something we have to decide together."  
"Thank you."  
"So where were you all this time?"  
"I was at my parents'. I knew it was an easy place to be found but I had to be with them."  
The red haired woman placed her hand on his leg. "I don't want you to run away anymore. I want you to stay and open up to me. I know I'm not the most understanding person and I'm sorry for that. But Yamato, there is nothing else I'd want more than having my family together again. That's all I wish. I can work harder to keep it together, I promise."  
"Sora."  
"You promised." She said in a desperate tone. "What am I supposed to tell Aiko and Kouji when they ask me where you are?"  
Yamato remained silent. He knew that the last thing he wanted was to disappoint his children. Sora knew that as well, he could see it in her eyes. He guessed it was something parents feel sometimes.  
"Alright. You have a point. I don't want to be a disappointment to them. I want them to look up to me."  
"You're a great father, Yama." The stylist leaned over and whispered softly against his ear. "You're a great husband and lover as well."  
The blonde closed his eyes and let her words sink in. He felt a cold rush running through all over his body, causing him to shiver. He touched the hand that was resting on his face and tilted his head to the left a little, as Sora moved back to her previous position and faced him. Yamato slowly opened his eyes and came across her cinnamon ones. There was something in them he hadn't seen in a long time. They were… so mysterious and passionate he suddenly felt an urge to decipher them. But it was Sora who took the initiative and touched his lips, leading to a deep kiss. It quickly grew urgent to the point they started ripping each other's clothes off. Sora was getting hornier but Yamato broke away from her.  
"We need to stop."  
"Why? We're married."  
"Yeah, but we're not officially back together yet." He ran his hand through his hair. "And I don't want to do something I may regret later."  
"You may regret?"  
"It's not like that. You know what I mean."  
"I know _exactly_ what you mean."  
She folded her arms and leaned back in her seat, with a frown look on her face. Yamato took a deep breath and turned the car on.

"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" Koushiro asked as he stroke Mimi's hair.  
"I'd prefer a girl." She said, smiling. "But either way is fine for me."  
"What if it's twins?"  
"What?" She lifted her head and looked at him. "Is there a possibility of being two babies?"  
"Well, yeah. There are cases of twin siblings in my family."  
"I have no knowledge about probabilities. So you tell me."  
"Do you have any cases in your family?"  
"Not that I know of." Mimi replied.  
"Then there's a very small chance, close to zero actually."  
"Ah, you got me all excited for nothing."  
"I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug. "But we can have other babies later."  
"Yeah, you're right." She paused. "For now let's enjoy this one and then we decide."  
Mimi climbed on top of Koushiro and pressed her lips against his lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her to the empty side of the bed, being on top of her this time. He leaned over and kissed her furiously.

Hikari had just rocked the twins to sleep and carefully closed the door. She walked to Aiko and Kouji's bedroom and silently smiled in happiness. Takato was sleeping peacefully in Kouji's bed, but what got her attention was the fact Takeru was holding Yamazaki. They never really shared these kinds of moments, since she didn't want everyone to say things like 'told you so', so she hardly ever saw him holding their son. The woman automatically placed her hand over heart and leaned against the door frame, watching Takeru and Yamazaki create a bond. She couldn't help but feel proud of the two most special man of her life.  
"I think it's the first time I've seen you being a father to him."  
The blonde was startled by the soft voice. He turned around and smiled widely.  
"In my defense you never allowed me to show you my parenting skills."  
"You sound like an expert or something."  
Takeru stretched out one of his arms to her and she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his body.  
"It feels good, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah it does." He said, pulling her closer to his body. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to spend everyday with you."  
"Takeru." She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Hikari. I know you didn't want everyone being on your case about it. I totally get it."  
"Thanks, but you were right all along. It's time to tell everyone."  
"If you're not fine with it, then we can keep thing the way they are."  
"No." Hikari said so firmly she even surprised herself. "I want to tell them. I can't keep hiding it, Takeru."  
"Alright, if you're sure about that."  
"I am." She walked to the bed and sat down. "I told my mother before I came here."  
Takeru was taken by surprise with his girlfriend's confession. She waited for him to say something and began to worry when he didn't. She only relaxed when his voice was heard.  
"You did?"  
"Yep. I was afraid of what she would think or how she would take it but I did it anyway."  
"What did she say?"  
"Well I think she got dizzy when I told everything but she should be fine. I told her we weren't exactly together and that Yamazaki was sort of… an accident."  
Hikari immediately opened her mouth in shock and quickly covered it with her hand.  
"Right."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"I get it."  
Hikari chased after Takeru, who left the room. She stumbled against the door and the noise woke the kids, but she didn't seem to mind.  
"Takeru, listen to me."  
"There's nothing to listen to, Hikari." He said coldly. "You made your point very clear."  
"But you didn't get me." She cried. "That wasn't supposed to sound like that."  
"How was it supposed to sound then, huh?" He turned around and faced her.  
The twenty-six year old woman gave a step back. She was visibly surprised with the expression on his face. His eyes were teary and there was hurt and sadness reflected on them. Hikari recovered from her shock and hesitantly stepped towards him. He didn't step back so she kept on walking.  
"I'm sorry. Yamazaki wasn't really an accident."  
"Was he or not?"  
"No." She said firmly. "He wasn't. The moment I found out about it, I was terrified. I thought my mother would yell at me, or that Taichi would kill me, or you for that matter."  
"These aren't excuses, Hikari."  
"I know. I know." She had tears in her eyes. "The truth is… I wouldn't want it any other way, Takeru. I wouldn't want another guy to be Yamazaki's father than you."  
"I don't know."  
"Please, you have to believe me."  
"I can't do this now."  
"You and Yamato are so alike, it's unbelievable."  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything."  
"Right."  
Yamato was about to open the door for Sora when Takeru burst it open and stormed out, pushing them aside. They walked in and saw Hikari sitting on the couch, with her head on her hands. The couple exchanged looks and the blonde went after his brother. The red haired woman went to get her babies and quickly came back to calm her friend down.  
"What happened, Hikari?" Sora asked as she sat down beside her.  
"I said too much." The kindergarten teacher looked at her friend with years in her eyes.

"Takeru, wait up!" Yamato ran after him. "What happened over there?"  
"I was wrong about Hikari all this time."  
"Wait, what?"  
"She told me Yamazaki was an accident."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." Takeru gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"I'm sorry, brother."  
"That's okay."  
"Whatever happened I'm sure she didn't mean it."  
"Please don't defend her."  
"I'm not." He said. "I'm just trying to make you see her side."  
"What side, Yamato?" He shouted. "She kept things from me!"  
"Why don't you try listening to her? I'm sure she has a good explanation."  
"Right. Because _you_ understand your wife so well."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You're the perfect husband." He said sarcastically. "You didn't care about Sora at all."  
"Don't turn this about me and Sora."  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"  
"What's wrong with you, Takeru?"  
"Don't act like nothing happened."  
"You are really pushing it now. What happens between me and Sora concerns only the two of us, alright?" Yamato said harshly. "None of the rest of the Chosen has the right to meddle in and take matters by themselves."  
"That's too late."  
"What?"  
"We already did that, Yamato." Takeru said simply. "None of us liked seeing Sora miserable."  
The former rock star opened his mouth to speak but was cut by his phone ringing.

Sora was confused about what Hikari meant with she said too much. She took a while to figure it out.  
"So you told Takeru the truth about Yamazaki?"  
"Yes." Hikari nodded her head. "We were making plans on how to tell everybody about us and I accidentally let it slip. I tried to mend it but I just made things worse."  
"Aww, Hikari." Sora said with concern. "Things will get better. Give sometime to Takeru, this is too much for him. I'm sure he will come to you when he absorbed the whole thing."  
"You really think so? Cause I don't know if I can live without him."  
"I have no doubt he will talk to you when he's ready."  
"I hopes. I just wish it won't take too long."  
"It won't." The red haired woman hugged her friend. "I will always be here for you. I hope you know that."  
"I do. Thanks, Sora."  
"Anytime."

Yamato looked at the screen. His body tensed up as he decided whether to answer the call or not. Takeru saw his brother bit his lower lip and began to worry.  
"You look pale. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah." He replied weakly. "It's a call from Nasa."  
"Answer it then."  
"They will most likely send me on another mission." The astronaut said, his eyes still on the screen. "I can't go now, Takeru."  
"There's only one way to find out what they want."  
"You're right." Yamato pressed the accept button. "Hello?"

-  
Please review.


	12. Fixing Relationships

Sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted to post this chapter last year but I couldn't finish writing it. Here it is now. Thanks for all reviews! And I'm sorry if some of you feel confused with it.

Now, the new chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**

Yamato talked on the phone for several minutes. Takeru was curious to know what the call was about but 'yeahs' and 'okays' were the words he heard the most. He asked about the subject as soon as his brother hung up.  
"So?"  
"They want me to go on another mission."  
"You didn't agree with it, did you?"  
"No. I said I would have to talk to Sora about it. I think we should decide together, now that we're sort of a couple again."  
"What?" Takeru asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We just decided it. I could have told you but you were so angry earlier. What happened there, by the way?"  
The writer sighed and sat down on the bench. The Odaiba Park brought so many memories to the chosen children it became a escape place for them, though it was the most obvious place to hide.  
"Hikari… have you ever felt like your whole life was a lie?"  
"Yeah, a couple of months ago. There's something I still need to fix. Anyway, why are you feeling this way?"  
"She kind of hinted Yamazaki was an accident."  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"No, I'm serious." The blonde put his head on his hands. "I was mad because she's afraid of telling everyone we're together. I'm tired of hiding it, Yamato."  
"I see where you're coming from." Yamato sat down next to his brother. "I used to be like that when I was a teenager."  
"Except we're not teenagers anymore. We're adults. Our parents won't call us out on our decisions. I think she's still afraid of what Taichi will say."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because she told me." Takeru sighed deeply. "Wellm she was afraid of what Taichi would say when she found out she was pregnant. That was when the whole thing started."  
"If you ask me…" The astronaut said with a cool tone. "I think he already knows the truth."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah. Don't be so hard on Hikari, Takeru. She doesn't want to disappoint the people she loves. It's very important for her to know they are proud of her. I think we all felt like this in our lives."  
"I guess you're right." The writer stood up. "I will talk to her again."  
"I'm proud of you, brother." Yamato said with a smile. "You became an amazing person."  
"I learned with the best examples I could ever ask for." He smiled. "Promise me you will talk to Sora about the call."  
"I will, I swear."  
"And you will never shut her out."  
"I promise. I love Sora, Takeru. I had to spend sometime alone to figure out how I truly felt and I know now I can't live without her."  
"I always knew that. I'm happy you realized that."  
"I have to go now. There's something I need to talk to Sora about."  
"Not arguing, I hope."  
"No, it's actually good." Yamato could barely control his smile. "But that's all I can say now."  
"Okay, I guess. I'll see you later then."  
"See you."

Yamato opened the front door of his apartment and saw no one in the living room. As he walked in, he heard some whispers and laughs coming from the twins' bedroom. He smiled to himself and headed there. Sora and Hikari were sitting on the bed, playing with Ayumi, Masanori and Yamazaki. The stylist looked up and saw him.  
"Oh hey, Yama." She said cheerfully. "We're spending sometime with our babies. Would you like to join us?"  
"Sure." He sat down beside his wife and started playing with his son, who gave a loudly giggle.  
"I should be going now." Hikari stood up and picked her son up. "It's late."  
"Stay a little more, Hikari." Sora said.  
"I'm sorry, Sora." The brunette apologized. "But it's past Yamazaki's bed time already."  
Yamato noticed she looked at him, biting her lower lip. He took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Yes, I talked to him. He'll come to you when he's ready."  
"How is he?" She asked hesitantly.  
"He's upset, he's hurt. Give him sometime to absorb everything that happened."  
"I never meant to hurt him, Yamato." She said, with tears coming to her eyes. "You have to believe me."  
"I believe you." He said in a reassuring tone. "Takeru believes in you too, but he was caught off guard. He'll take a while to heal."  
Hikari nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then turned around to exit the room.  
"Are you gonna be okay, Hikari?"  
"Yes, I am." She tried to force a smile for her friend. "Thanks, Sora."  
"No, I should be thanking you. You took care of my babies."  
"My pleasure to help. Well, it was a hell of an intense night. I need to rest."  
"Okay, if you need anything just call me."  
"Sure." She smiled. "Bye."  
"Bye."

Sora turned to Yamato after Hikari left. She had a concerned look on her face.  
"Do you think they're gonna be okay?"  
"They are just as meant to be as Ross and Rachel." He teased. "They are adults, they will be fine."  
"I hope so."  
"They will." He looked at her and kissed her briefly. "We have other things to worry about."  
The stylist cupped his face and stared at him intently. Yamato lifted her shirt and laid his hand on her belly.  
"What do you say we forget about our worries tonight?"  
She brought his face closer to her and kissed him passionately. After a couple of minutes they broke away from each other. Yamato caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Sora slowly shut her eyes as she shivered from his touch. He lay down next to her and wrapped his pale and muscle arms around his wife, pulling her close to him.  
"I'm sorry I never appreciated you enough."  
Sora was taken aback with his sudden statement, so she lifted her head and looked at him.  
"What? Why this so sudden?"  
"Well, I know how much being recognized means to you."  
"So you're saying this because you want me to feel good?"  
"No, no. I'm saying this because I mean it."  
"You're a terrible liar, Yamato."  
"Don't do this, Sora. I don't want to fight again."  
"I'm not doing anything." She said as she got up. "I'm just trying to know why you suddenly blurted it out like that."  
"I wanted to please you. That's all."  
"Are you sure there isn't anything else?"  
"Ugh, you're always so suspicious about everything, Sora!"  
"I just want to know, Yamato!" She shouted. "You never really compliment me unless you want something or have something to say."  
Yamato sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Sora's expression turned to concerned and she sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder.  
"What's wrong, Yama?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on."  
"I can never really fool you, can I?"  
"Not once. Your eyes betray you when you lie."  
"Well…" Yamato looked away and sighed. "I got this call and…"  
He was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Sora reached down and grabbed her phone. She looked at the called ID and then to Yamato.  
"I'm sorry. I really have to answer this. We'll continue when I'm done, okay?"  
"Sure."  
The blonde looked at his wife as she exited the room to talk to whoever was on the other side.

Hikari arrived at her apartment feeling really dizzy and with a terrible headache. She was holding Takato's hand and kept Yamazaki as close to her as she could. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a couple of hours ago. After closing the door with her foot and startling her sleepy nephew, she immediately put her son to sleep. The brunette then walked to her room and threw herself on the bed. She looked around and saw a picture of all the children when they were younger. She stared at the photo for a while, more specifically to Takeru, and sighed deeply. She then grabbed her phone and dialed a number. A sleepy voice answered on the other side.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me."  
"Hikari? Why are you calling so late?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just really wanted to talk."  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"I'm sorry I have been a terrible sister."  
Taichi sat down on the bed, really astonished. "Are you drunk?"  
"No." She gave a small laugh. "I just wanted to apologize."  
"Okay, now I know there's really something wrong."  
"Sometimes I hate you."  
"I love you too." He teased. "So, what happened?"  
"Eh…" Hikari took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you. Can you come over?"  
"Right now?"  
"I know it's late, but yeah, it has to be now."  
"Okay then. I'll be right there."

Akiko woke up right after her husband hung up the phone.  
"Who was it?" She asked with a sleepy tone.  
"Hikari." Taichi replied rather concerned.  
"What did she want?"  
"She wasn't exactly clear. She said she had something to tell me, so I'm going over there."  
"At this time?"  
"Yeah." The man scratched the back of his head. "I'm worried about her, Akiko. I need to make sure she's okay."  
"You've always been very protected of your sister." Akiko said proudly. "It's one of the characteristics I admire the most on you."  
Taichi smiled widely and leaned over to kiss his wife. She then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and pulled away from her.  
"I won't take long, I promise."  
"Take your time."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Your sister needs you. So go be with her. Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Thank you. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Sora looked at the screen and couldn't help but think of Mimi's ability of cut important conversations. She knew it wasn't her fault, but sometimes it was like she knew exactly the perfect time to call. The red haired woman pressed the answer button and put the phone next to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Sora!" Mimi said in her usual excited tone. "I told Koushiro the big news!"  
"Oh, that's great, Mimi."  
"You don't sound happy about it."  
"I am. I am. It's just…" She sighed. "You called in a bad time."  
"Why? What's up?"  
"Well, you know how hard it is to get Yamato to open up. He was about to tell me something when you called."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
"I know. Don't worry, Mimi. It's not your fault." Sora paused. "Anyway, what did Koushiro say?"  
"He was so happy! We went out to dinner and I put a pair of tiny shoes on the table. He was confused at first but then he smiled so widely I couldn't help but smile back."  
"That's so cute, Mimi."  
"I'm so happy, Sora! I've always wanted to be a mom but not in a million of years would I think it'd happen this way."  
"Well, congratulations. Being a mom is an unexplainable feeling."  
"Yeah, I'm starting to believe it." Mimi said rather proudly. "So, are you feeling any better?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Well, you were upset about Yamato when I left."  
"I guess I'm better. Like I said, I was getting him to open up when you called."  
"Is he there?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you guys back together?"  
"Sort of."  
"That's so great, Sora!" Mimi screamed on the phone. "I've always knew you two would work things out eventually."  
"I know. You've always been one of our biggest supporters."  
"That's right. I support true love."  
Sora couldn't help but give a warm smile. "I guess Yamato and I are each other's true love."  
"You guess? All of us are absolutely sure."  
"We're just a regular couple, Mimi. I don't like being labeled as the it couple."  
"But your love story is amazing, Sora."  
"I just don't like being an inspiration to other girls. I'm just like all women around the world."  
"Alright, if you say so. I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Sure thing. Congratulations again."  
"Thank you."  
"Good night, bye."  
"Bye."  
Sora pressed the end button, leaned against the wall and sighed. Yamato walked out of the bedroom and stopped on the other side of the hall, looking straight into her cinnamon eyes.

Taichi opened the door and let himself in his sister's apartment. He slowly tiptoed to her bedroom, trying his best not to make any noise and wake the kids up. He softly knocked on the door. Hikari looked over and smiled a little. Taichi walked in and sat on the bed, beside her. He had a concerned look on his face.  
"Hikari…" He hesitantly said. "You are a…"  
"Mess." She completed. "I know. I don't know what to do, Taichi."  
"Why don't you start by telling me what's going on?"  
"Okay. Eh… Yamazaki is… he's Takeru's son."  
"What?" Taichi screamed loudly and quickly covered his mouth.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid of your reaction."  
"So I was right all along."  
"You knew about this?"  
"Well, I had a clue. You can't deny Yamazaki looks a lot like Takeru."  
"And you're not mad at me?"  
"Why would I be?" Taichi asked. "It's like you don't know me sometimes. Of course I'm not mad at you, Hikari. I've always thought you and him made a beautiful couple."  
"Are you serious? You don't know how relief that makes me. I lied because I didn't want to disappoint my family, especially you."  
"You can't please everyone. The best you can do is live your life to the fullest and be as happy as you can. It doesn't matter who you date as long as you like the person."  
"Yeah, you have a point."  
"I wish you could tell me everything."  
"I know. Takeru wanted me to. He was tired of hiding."  
"Well, I can understand that. But why did you hide it from me, and all of us?" Taichi inquired.  
"I didn't hide it from everyone." Hikari said simply. "Sora knew it all along. I told her not to tell you."  
"It hurts me that you can't even tell me your secrets. I'm your brother, Hikari. I get the feeling you forget that sometimes."  
"I'm sorry, Taichi." The teacher said, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm so pathetic, aren't I? I'm so scared of being seen as a failure to everyone I hurt you and Takeru."  
"Did you two fight?"  
Hikari looked at Taichi and didn't say anything. She just nodded and looked away.  
"He doesn't even want to talk to me. You should have seen the way he was when I told him Yamazaki was sort of an accident."  
"Wait… what? You told that to Takeru?"  
"In my defense, it wasn't supposed to come out like that." She took a deep breath. "But Yamazaki wasn't planned, that's true. It just happened."  
"What did he say?"  
"He was mad, of course. I love my son, Taichi. I love Takeru too. He's everything to me."  
Hikari wiped the tears forming in the corner of her eyes away. A concerned Taichi put an arm around his little sister and pulled her close to him. Her head was leaning against his chest.  
"So you know what to do, don't you?"  
"Yeah." She said weakly. "But what if it doesn't work?"  
"He loves you too, Hikari. I'm sure." He caressed her back. "Why don't you try calling him?"  
"He won't answer me."  
"How do you know? Maybe he will now."  
"Yeah, maybe he will." She stood up. "Thanks a lot, Taichi. You're a great brother."  
"I do my best." He teased, and then grabbed Hikari's cell phone and handed it to her. "So call him."  
"Okay." Hikari took it and dialed Takeru's number.

Yamato stared at Sora's eyes so intently she was getting uncomfortable. She could feel the tension in the hall.  
"Do you have something to tell me?"  
"Actually, I do."  
"What is it?" She asked. "You're scaring me, Yamato."  
"I got a call from Nasa. They want me to go on the next mission."

-  
Please review.


	13. A New Beginning

Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe I took almost three months to update! I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. I'm now about to finish (I want to do two more chapters, but the next one may be the last one, depending on how things will go). On April 13th it's going to be a year since I started writing it. YAY! :) Now, the new chapter. Enjoy. Sorry for making you guys waiting so long.

**Chapter 13: A New Beginning  
**Sora kept looking into Yamato's pierce blue eyes, waiting for a response from him.  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
"Were you ever telling me at all?"  
"I knew you'd be upset." He took a deep breath. "I know how you feel about this, so I was waiting for the right moment."  
"You said they want you on their next mission. When are they leaving?"  
Yamato looked down and sighed deeply. Things were about to get worse, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.  
"Next week."  
"God, this feels like a deja-vu."  
Sora walked inside their bedroom and Yamato followed her closely. He sat on the bed, beside her, and hesitantly put an arm around her.  
"Sora, don't freak out. Please."  
"How am I supposed to do that, Yamato?" She cried. "You're gonna leave me once again."  
"I didn't say I was going. I know I hurt you when I did it for the first time. But I learned my lesson. I'm not doing it again, Sora."  
"And how can I trust you? I'm pregnant, Yamato! I don't want to go through this alone again. I just… I can't."  
Tears were cascading down her eyes and her body started shaking. The thought of raising this baby by herself once again terrified her. Yamato watched his wife's desperate breakdown and a concerned look appeared on his face. He never saw her in this state before. He realized then how hard – mentally and emotionally – it was for her to give birth to and raise two babies without him around.  
"Sora, I'm truly sorry."  
"I don't want you to be sorry, Yamato!" She nearly screamed. "I want… scratch that, I need you by my side. We started a family together yet I'm doing everything alone. Aiko and Kouji sometimes ask me about you and I don't freaking know what to tell them!"  
"I had no idea."  
"That's because you're never around for crying out loud! Soon enough they'll be graduating and you won't be there."  
"Now you're just overreacting."  
"Oh am I? Our problems began when you randomly decided to be an astronaut."  
"Randomly? That was my childhood dream! You became what you wanted as well."  
"Yeah, but I don't spend months away from my family."  
"I'm an astronaut, Sora. That's what we do."  
"I know you expect me to be more understanding, but I can't do this anymore." She bit her lower lip. "I hope you understand me."  
"You've carried a heavy burden through all these years, haven't you?"  
"Raising a child alone is already hard, let alone four. Add that to missing you really badly and you have your answer."  
"Sora."  
"I don't want to be without you anymore, Yamato. I love you so so much. I'm so in love with you, like I was back then. Not having you around hurts me. It's a feeling I can't take."  
"I love you too, Sora. I'm head over heels for you. But you have to understand how important being an astronaut is to me."  
"Is it more important than your family?"  
"Not more, but equally important."  
"Is it more important than me?"  
"That's an unfair question."  
"So many things happened to me in this past year, Yamato. I wanted to share them with you and you were never around. Not too long ago, I had to cry myself to sleep because I just missed you so much. You go away and I never know when you're coming back, if you're coming back at all."  
"Sor."  
Yamato tried hard to find words to say, but he was so surprised and shocked with Sora's feelings he couldn't find any. He mentally blamed himself for the mess she became without him.  
"You remember what both of us promised not to be when you proposed to me?"  
Sora's cinnamon eyes met Yamato's baby blue ones. She stared longingly at him, as if she was pleading him to remember. She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the puzzled look on his face.  
"We promised we would never become our parents to our children. But we became anyway."  
The blonde looked away, as if he was trying to understand something. Sora smiled briefly and placed her warm hand on his own, startling him.  
"My dad was never around, so my mother pretty much raised me alone. All my life I told myself I wouldn't let my kids grow up without a father, and here I am."  
"They're not alone, Sora. They never were."  
"I know that. And I know you're here from time to time and the situations are slightly different. But I understand how my mother must have felt back then." She paused and fought the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I wish I wasn't so dependant on you, Yamato."  
"What?"  
"I know we're married and all, but if I weren't so dependant on you, it would have been easier for me."  
"I don't get it." He was starting to lose his temper.  
"When you came back a few months ago, I didn't know what to think or do. As much as it hurts me to say now, I even though of getting divorced back then."  
"Divorced?"  
"Let's face it, Yamato. You came back, we were under a tension in the beginning. Then we acted like nothing happened and it kind of worked for a while. But we never really talked about where we stood – or stand."  
Yamato looked up and stared right at Sora's eyes. It was so intense she felt a cold rush running through her body, yet she couldn't look away.  
"I don't know where we stand, Sora. But I know it's you who I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's you." A small smile formed on his lips. "You've been by my side pretty much during my whole life. You've watched me fall and get up stronger. You helped me in ways you don't even know. You made me discover what the word – and the feeling – love meant. You made me become a man. You made me – and still do – the happiest person alive. And if you let me, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same."  
Sora gave up fighting the tears and let them fall. Everytime she was sure she knew Yamato so well, he would always find a way to surprise her. She cupped his face and kissed him briefly. She pulled away and stared at him with a sweet smile and glowing eyes. He smiled back, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, kissing her hard on the lips. He twisted her around and gently lay her down on the bed, lying on top of her right after. The woman pushed him away when things were heating up.  
"What?" Yamato said in a frustrating tone.  
"This make out session is really good." Sora gave an awkward laugh. "But we need to talk about someone."  
The stylist slipped her hand up to her growing belly and the astronaut followed her gesture with his eyes. He couldn't help but smile when she rested her hand over her stomach and placed his there as well.  
"We need to talk about our baby, Yamato."  
"What about it?"  
"I need to know if you're going in the mission or if you're staying with me for another year, so we can raise him or her together."  
"I don't know."  
"Please, Yamato." Sora begged. "I don't want to have this baby if I have to raise it myself again."  
"It's an important decision. I need to think about it."  
"Okay, just don't wait too long." She looked over at the clock. "It's three am already! Time flew by."  
"Yeah. Summer is almost over."  
"Aiko and Kouji are coming back tomorrow."  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, summer camp ends two weeks before school starts."  
"You did an amazing job raising them, Sor."  
"Thank you, Yama." She smiled and stood up. "I'm going to check on Ayumi and Masanori. Care to join me?"  
"Not at all."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist as she was leaving their room and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle and blush.

Yamato walked to Taichi's house first thing in the morning. He wanted his best friend's opinion on what to do regarding his situation.  
"Hey, Yamato." Gabumon said.  
"What?"  
"Are you seriously considering leaving again?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"What I mean is… I stayed with Sora and the kids the last time and I got to witness everything she went through with Piyomon. I'm your partner and all, but I was not happy with the situation."  
The blonde was completely caught off guard with his partner's statement, and couldn't find anything to defend himself.  
"We overheard your conversation last night, accidentally. Were you surprised by it?"  
"Yeah." Yamato sighed. "I've never seen Sora like that."  
"Well, she was worse than that during her last pregnancy."  
"Thanks for making me feel worse about it." He said bitterly. "Sometimes I think you and Sora forget this is what I've wanted to do since I was a child."  
"It's not that we don't want you to do it, but you could easily accept shorter missions, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, I guess I can do that."  
"So are you two back together?"  
"I don't know." He paused, taking a deep breath. "It's so complicated. We're thirty. It shouldn't be this messed up. But it's never easy I guess."  
"How do you feel about it? About the baby?"  
"Honestly, I'm happy to be a father again. It was only me and Takeru despite me asking my mom for more siblings. So I've always wanted a big family, a family that I could be proud of. Now I have one, but I'm torn between my childhood dream job or the love of my life and my family."  
"It's not an easy decision to make. But, as I said, you can have both if you know how to balance them."  
"I guess you have a point." Yamato slid his hands into his pockets. "That's why I'm going to see Taichi. I want to know his opinions too. And by the way, thank you for listening and talking to me."  
"You're more than welcome, Yamato. I will be forever by your side. I love you."  
Yamato couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Gabumon. You can always count on me. For everything."

"Hey, Yamato!"  
The former rock star and his partner looked at the direction the voice was coming from. He couldn't help but feel rather uncomfortable when he saw Koushiro, because of what happened a couple of months ago.  
"Hi, Koushiro."  
"Are you going to Taichi's house?"  
"Yeah." He replied hesitantly. "I know he's not the best person to ask, but I need some advice."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I just feel like I'm in the middle of a crossroad."  
"Well, I hope everything works out for you."  
"Thanks." He said simply and sighed. "I've been meaning to talk to you by the way."  
"Really? Why?"  
"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the gathering. I know it's too late but I had a lot on my mind that day and I took it on you. I'm truly sorry."  
"Apology accepted. No hard feeling." Koushiro smiled.  
"Great." He smiled back."  
"So how's Sora doing?"  
"She's good, thanks. That's actually why I came to talk to Taichi."  
"Are you two arguing again?"  
Yamato shrugged. "No. Well, I was asked to be on another mission, so we aren't exactly getting along completely."  
"Let me guess, she wants you to stay."  
"Yeah, and I understand her reasoning. I left when she was pregnant, but I didn't know about it. She's afraid I will do the same this time, even though I said countless times I won't. So I really don't know what to do now."  
"It's a tough situation. Have you two talked?"  
"Yeah, but none of us want to give in, so it's difficult to find a solution. She only wants to keep this baby if she knows for sure I'm not leaving."  
"And what do you think of it?"  
"I want to have another child."  
"So there you go."  
"You make it seem like it was an easy decision."  
"Well, I think it is. Family always comes first. You can always find another job, but family is irreplaceable."  
"Yeah, you have a point." Yamato paused. "Well, I should tell Sora about my final decision."  
"But I thought you were gonna talk to Taichi first."  
"I don't have to anymore." He smiled. "I already know what to do. You helped me. Let's go, Gabumon!"  
"Yamato, wait!"

Sora was preparing some food for her and Mimi while listening to her best friend's non-stop bubbly rambling.  
"So that's what happened."  
"I know, Mimi." She said, rather annoyed. "You've told this story at least a thousand times."  
"Well, excuse me if I'm too happy for your liking."  
"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to hear it all the time. I have it memorized already."  
"Spill it."  
"What?"  
"There is clearly something bothering you."  
"Yamato was asked to join another mission."  
"That's great, Sora!" Mimi said cheerfully. "But I guess not."  
Sora sighed deeply. "You remember that day my parents came over and you told me you were pregnant?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I was feeling extremely sick then, remember?"  
"What are you trying to say, Sora?"  
"I'm pregnant. That's what I'm trying to say."  
"You, pregnant?"  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
"No, no." The cook said quickly. "It's just… you delivered the twins like five months ago, so it seems rushed to get pregnant again."  
"Well, it's not like Yamato and I planned to. It just happened."  
"And you're afraid he'll go in this mission and leave you alone this time again."  
"Exactly."  
"Sora, don't you think it's time for you to give him the benefit of the doubt? I mean, I think he has learned from his past mistakes. He just needs a chance to prove it."  
"Yeah, you have a great point. But I don't know, Mimi. I've had my heart broken so many times it's hard to put it out there and watch it shatter into pieces again."  
"There aren't perfect relationships. They are all full of flaws. You just have to figure out how to use them in your favor."  
"I'm the owner of the Crest of Love and you are the one giving me advice. Since when you became so expert on it?"  
"Easy. I've had many boyfriends. You only dated Yamato. That's why it's difficult for you."  
"Yeah, you may be right." Sora said. "If I knew this would be so hard, I wouldn't have gotten married so soon. I'm thirty and I have like, four children and one more to come."  
"Sora, do you know how many people women would kill to be in your position right now? Tons! So you should be thankful you married the great Yamato Ishida."  
"Do I sense a little bit of jealousy?"  
"Not quite." The auburn woman said, rather offended. "I never had the hots for him, you know that. It surprises me you'd imply I'm jealous of you."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"This house is so quiet without Aiko and Kouji. They are always playing with each other and running around." Mimi changed the subject.  
"Yeah. Although I love having them around and all, I'm glad they went to the summer camp. They get to have fun and I can have sometime for myself."  
"It's good to do things for yourself, I guess."  
"It is." Sora agreed. "Wait until you become a mother, Mimi. It will really change your perspective about things and life."  
"Did yours change?"  
"Oh, yes. Definitely. I was terrified though. I was only twenty two at the time and already a mother. You can imagine how scared I was. When I was younger, I had my whole life imagined, and giving birth at twenty two wasn't on my plans."  
"Not everything goes the way we plan."  
"You're right. I wouldn't change what I have now for anything. Despite some things, I've never been this happy."  
"Now that we are both pregnant, we can go shopping together."  
"Yeah, I'd love that." Sora smiled and looked at the clock. "Aiko and Kouji should be coming back soon."  
A couple of minutes later, Yamato opened the door and smiled at his wife. She smiled back as he came over to her and kissed her hello.  
"Hey, Mimi."  
"Hello, Yamato." The woman stood up and grabbed her purse. "Sora, can I pick them up for you?"  
"Sure. I mean, if that's no trouble for you."  
"Not at all." She said cheerfully. "I'm taking them out later, okay?"  
"Yes, that's fine. Thanks, Mimi."  
"No problem." She winked. "I'll drop them by later. Bye."  
"Okay, bye."

"You look weirdly happy."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. Did you get to talk to Taichi?"  
"I didn't go. I met up with Koushiro on the way."  
"Oh god."  
"We didn't fight. In fact, we worked things out and he gave me some advice."  
"That's a relief. So did you decide?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"And?"  
"I'm not going on this mission. I'm staying with you, Sora." He said, with a smile.

-  
Please review. I'll be back with another chapter next month.


	14. For You, I Will

Hello guys! Here I am again! Sorry for taking so long to update this, I barely have to time to write lately. Anyway, this might be the last but one chapter, but I'll only know for sure when I start the next one. About Takeru and Sora, I decided to drop it but maybe I'll bring it back (with something else than I planned). Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 14: For You, I Will**

Sora went out with Hikari that night. She could barely control her smile and happiness. The brunette couldn't help but smile at that.  
"Could you be anymore happy?"  
"Is that so obvious?"  
"Yeah, it is. I'm really happy for you and Yamato, Sora. It seems like everything is getting back on track."  
"It does. Honestly, I didn't think he would do it at all."  
"How did it happen, anyway?"  
The stylist started telling her friend what happened in the morning.

_Mimi gave an excuse to leave when Yamato arrived. Sora noticed there was something different in his expression and asked him what was up. It was when he said he wasn't going in the mission.  
_"_What?"  
_"_I'm not going, Sora. I'm staying here."  
_"_But you want to go."  
_"_Not as much as I want to see my child arrive at this world. I missed your last pregnancy, I can't miss this one as well."  
_"_Yamato." Sora was visibly surprised with his decision. "I don't know what to say. I was actually going to tell you to go."  
_"_What?"  
_"_I realized I was being selfish the whole time. I guess I wanted you by my side so badly I forgot to consider what __**you**__ really wanted. So I'm truly sorry for screaming at you so many times and for making you feel awful about the choices you made. I mean, I was supposed to understand you, I was supposed to support you and I didn't. So again, I'm sorry."  
_"_Sor, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand you felt frustrated raising four children alone. I swore to you that I'd never leave you alone in parenting and yet I did."  
_"_It's okay. You did what you had to."  
_"_No, I didn't. I did what I wanted to." He placed his pale hand on her cheek. "I was so determined to go after my dreams that I put you and our family aside."  
_"_Alright, apology accepted." Sora said with a smile. "As long as you accept mine as well."  
_"_Deal." Yamato replied with a smile too.  
_"_So are we good?"  
_"_We're good." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "In fact, we've never been greater."  
_"_I like the sound of that." She lifted her head and looked intently into his eyes.  
_"_I'm glad." He whispered seductively before kissing her briefly._

"And that's what happened." Sora said simply.  
"I'm happy Yamato decided to stay." Hikari said cheerfully. "Hopefully for good this time."  
"Thanks, Hikari. I hope so too. I haven't felt like this about him for quite a while now. I forgot what it was like."  
"The butterflies in your stomach, you mean?"  
"Yeah. I feel stupid though. It's like I'm a teenager all over again. Anyway, how did things between you and Takeru go?"  
"Well, he talked to me, so that's a good thing. I told him how sorry I was and he said he was a jerk to me. I'm sure Yamato talked to him after everything happened. Anyway, we agreed to meet and talk about us."  
"Takeru is a wonderful man, Hikari. He could easily have any woman he wanted, but he chose you. So don't be stupid enough to let him go, okay?"  
"I won't. I promise." The brunette smiled. "So when are you telling everyone?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"About the baby you're expecting. It's starting to show, you know?"  
"Oh, I haven't thought about it. But soon, I guess. I need to talk to Yamato first."  
"Alright."  
"Do you ever consider having another child?"  
"Yes. But it's all up to Takeru, really. Yamazaki is only a few months old."  
"Yeah, I would know it." Sora rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting to get pregnant again so fast… or to get pregnant at all this time. But I'm not the type to just end a pregnancy."  
"Yeah, that'd be cruel."  
"Well, I want to thank you for our night out, I really needed that."  
"Anytime, Sora. Sometimes we need someone to talk to, you know?"  
"Yeah, you're right. I should get going now. I left Yamato with the twins, but something tells me to go check on them."  
Hikari couldn't help but smile. "Alright, so I'll talk to you later."  
"Definitely, bye."  
"Bye."

Sora opened the door and walked in. "Yamato, I'm home."  
"Oh thank God!" He said relieved. "Ayumi and Masanori can't seem to stop crying."  
"But I changed their diapers before I left. Did something happen?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Yama?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you feed them?"  
"What? Was I supposed to?"  
"Yeah, I told you that you had to feed them at 9pm."  
"I must have forgotten, I'm sorry."  
"They must be starving!" The woman said rather worried. "It's almost 10:30pm!"  
"I'm sorry." Yamato said tentatively. "Mimi dropped Aiko and Kouji off and I was distracted by them and…"  
"Let me handle it." She cut him off nervously. "I asked you one simple thing and you couldn't do it. Thanks a lot, Yamato. You can keep spending time with Aiko and Kouji."  
"Sora, I…"  
"Don't, alright? You're lucky nothing more serious happened."  
She walked to the babies' room, holding two bottles with warm milk. Yamato threw his head back in frustration.

Hikari put on one of her favorite dresses for her date with Takeru. It was a knee-length light pink dress. It was the same one she wore for her college graduation, and she had to wonder how it still fit her after giving birth. She then walked to the mirror with her make-up box on her hands and started putting it on her face. The teacher wasn't that great with make-ups, until Mimi taught her the right way to do it. Once she was ready, she grabbed her purse and left with a big smile on her face. When she arrived at the restaurant, Takeru was impatiently waiting for her.  
"Finally! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."  
"I'm sorry." She said as she took Yamazaki out of his chair. "I went out with Sora, and we just got back."  
"She didn't fight with Yamato again, did she?"  
"No, she didn't. They are on good terms. No, actually they are on great terms." She smiled. "Shall we get in?"  
"Yeah, sure. I haven't eaten anything, so I'm starving."  
"Takeru, you shouldn't do that! It's bad for your health!"  
"I know. I know. But I couldn't eat anything."  
"Well, let's change that then." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "You can order anything you want."  
"Hikari…"  
"Please, Takeru." She said rather exasperated. "This is my way of showing how sorry I am."  
"Alright, but seriously, you don't have to keep apologizing all the time. I forgave you, Hikari."  
"I know, but I feel like it's not enough."  
"It is." He said firmly. "I love you. It's simple as that. I love you and I want to be with you."  
"I love you too, Takeru." She gently placed her hand over his. "And I'm finally willing to tell everyone how much you mean to me."  
Hikari lifted her face and smiled at Takeru. He smiled back as he tried to absorb what she had just told him. He'd dreamed about this moment for so long that he couldn't believe it actually happened. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately.  
"You didn't pull back." Takeru said after they broke away.  
"No, I said I want to tell everyone we're together. I can't hide it anymore. I don't want to."  
"So we'll be officially together." He paused for a moment. "You won't change your mind this time, will you?"  
"No. I love you, Takeru. I'm not a teenager anymore. I can't pretend there's nothing going on between us, because there is… and it's right there."  
"Hikari… you have no idea how happy you made me." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small box.  
"Oh god!" The teacher said as she laid her eyes on it. "Is that what I think it is?"  
"Hikari…" He knelt down beside her. "Would you give me the honor of being my wife?"  
"Oh my… yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed as she grabbed his face and kissed him briefly. "I would love to be your wife."  
At this point, everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and turned their heads towards Takeru and Hikari. They were now cheering and clapping their hands for the just engaged couple.  
"You drew all the attention with your screaming." He teased.  
"It's my night. I'm allowed to do that." She turned around and kissed him passionately.

Mimi and Koushiro were watching a movie in the living room. She was resting her head on his chest and was almost falling asleep.  
"Don't sleep now." He said jokingly.  
"That movie is so boring. You shouldn't have rented it."  
"I didn't. You did."  
"What? I would never rent that."  
"Well, you rented it."  
"Oh well… I'll let you pick the next one."  
"Alright. So how's the baby?"  
"I think she's sleeping." She said as she caressed her belly. "She's quiet today."  
"But she's moving, right?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Mimi sat up straight. "You're scaring me, Koushiro."  
"I just want to make sure everything's alright with her." He assured her. "I'm gonna call Jyou, be right back."  
"Don't bother him now, it's late."  
"It's our child, Mimi. I don't care how late it is."  
The cook mumbled a 'men' as he walked away. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried herself. She ran her hand over her belly in a last attempt to feel her baby, something that didn't happen all day.

Sora went to the living room after putting the twins to sleep.  
"It took a long timem but they are finally sleeping."  
"Thank God."  
"Tell me about it." She threw herself on the smaller couch. "I love them, but they are hard work sometimes."  
"I'm sorry again."  
"That's fine." The woman looked at Yamato's pierce blue eyes. "Just pay more attention next time."  
"I will. I deserved all the yelling earlier, though."  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. You could have killed them from starvation, you know?"  
"Yeah, and I would never forgive myself if that happened. Would you?"  
"Forgive you? Eventually, yeah. But only after a really long time."  
Yamato stood up and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her chest.  
"I'm so lucky to have this family."  
"I couldn't have done this without you. I never thought I would have such a great life."  
"Me too. It feels so good… to have you in my arms."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
"I hate fighting with you, you know?"  
She silenced him with her index finger. "There will be no fighting anymore, Yamato. From now on, things will be like they were when we were teenagers."  
"Except we're not teenagers anymore."  
"Must you ruin everything?" Sora playfully asked. "What I mean is, we need to light up that flame we used to have."  
"You mean, sexually?"  
"That too, but I used to look in your eyes and know exactly what you were thinking. I can't do that anymore, and it upsets me."  
"Sor."  
"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That must be the pregnancy hormones."  
"I guess our marriage fell in the routine."  
"You're probably right. I just…" She sighed. "I miss the times where we would finish each other's sentences, do you remember that?"  
"Oh yeah. The Teenage Wolves had been together for a few week back then."  
"It was around the same time Daisuke and the others became Destined Children. A part of me wanted to be a full member of that group. I loved that thrilling feeling of adventure it brought."  
"Yeah, I loved that feeling as well. We never knew what to expect, and it was weirdly good."  
"Sometimes I hope some evil forces would try to control the Digital World so we could defeat them one more time."  
"You really miss it, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I miss all our friends there. But I'm fully aware that our journey there is over. It's time for other people to do their job now."  
Sora made a face and slid her hand to her growing belly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But someone here wants us to know she or he wants to be a Destined Child."  
"What?"  
"The baby just moved, Yamato."  
The blonde couldn't hold his smile. "Are you serious?"  
"I am." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel it."  
"She doesn't move much."  
"Of course not, silly." The stylist said with a smile. "I'm only five months pregnant."  
Yamato then knelt down and kissed her belly softly, catching her by surprise. She rested her hand on his hair and started stroking it.  
"Do you know how long it's been since you last did this?"  
"Of course I do. It was a couple of months before Aiko was born."  
"You were so happy when I told you I was pregnant. I was freaking out because I had no idea how you'd react. And once again, you surprised me."  
"I forgot about that. It's been quite a while."  
"Yeah, it has. I remember it like it happened yesterday."

_Sora was setting up the last items on the table. Yamato had an important concert that night, but she said she couldn't make it. He was extremely disappointed with her and she felt really bad about it, despite telling herself it would be worth in the end. She looked at the clock. He should be arriving any minute now. A few minutes later went by and he opened the door slowly. Everything was dark and he was disappointed by that. He was hoping Sora was up so he could tell her how the concert went and how he wished she was there. Yamato walked to their bedroom, but was surprised not to see her there. She slowly tiptoed towards him and covered his eyes with her hands.  
_"_You seriously thought I was sleeping?"  
_"_Maybe."  
_"_Not when you had something huge going on tonight."  
_"_I really wish you were there." He said sadly.  
_"_I'm sorry I couldn't go. But hopefully I can make up to you. I spent hours preparing a special night for us."  
_"_Really?"  
_"_Yeah. I also have something big going on, and I want to share it with you."  
_"_What is it?"  
_"_Come on." She pulled him by the hand to the living room. "Sit down, and I'll be right back."  
__The stylist came back a couple of minutes later with a small box on her hands and placed it on his lap. She asked him to open it and he carefully undid the lace and the wrap. The blonde came across a tiny pair of white shoes.  
_"_Does that mean you're…"  
_"_Yes, I'm pregnant, Yamato."  
__He looked at his wife, completely speechless.  
_"_Please don't freak out okay? I am scared as hell because I have no idea if you'd like it or not."  
__"I… I... wow."  
_"_I guess I have my answer."  
_"_No, wait! I think… I know we can do this. I think we can raise a child together."  
_"_Are you sure? Because I can…"  
_"_No." He nearly screamed. "Let's do this. I don't get much money with the band and you're just starting your career, but I think we can pull this off together."  
_"_I don't know." Sora said unsurely.  
_"_Are you afraid of something?"  
_"_I'm twenty-two, I'm too young to be a mother. Besides, I'm not sure if I'll be a good one."  
_"_What are you talking about? You are always looking out for me and the other children. I'm sure you'll be amazing at this."  
_"_Thank you, Yamato." She smiled weakly. "We're having a baby!"  
_"_Yes, we are." Yamato then knelt down and lifted his wife's top. "Hello son. It's daddy here. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I promise I'm gonna be the best and the coolest father ever."  
_"_How do you know it's a boy?"  
_"_Just wishful thinking."  
_"_Look at you, already talking to our baby."  
_"_That's how excited I am." He said with a smile. "And I couldn't have asked for a better person to start a family with than you."  
_"_Oh, I love you so much." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately._

"Wow, you sure remember that."  
"Well, it was my first child. As much as I love all my children, Aiko's pregnancy is something I will never forget."  
"I meant what I said."  
"What?"  
"That you'd be amazing at this. I was right all along."  
"Yes, you were. I have to thank you for giving me such joy. I used to argue with my mom a lot. I never thought she could understand me, and I think she felt the same way about me. And one day, when Birdramon evolved to Garudamon for the first time to be specific, I finally understood my mother's reasons for forbidding me to do something, or so I thought. But it wasn't until Aiko come into this world that I completely felt what my mother must have felt back then. She was only trying to protect me."  
"You should tell your mother that. She'll be happy to hear it."  
"Yeah, maybe I should." Sora put her hair behind her ear. "You know, you're not so bad yourself as a father."  
"Thank you. Hopefully I turned out better than my father."  
"Don't say that. Your father was great to you and Takeru, it was obvious."  
"You have a point. But I think I would be less of a rebel if they never got divorced."  
"But then I might not have fallen in love with you. How's that?"  
"I definitely wouldn't want that. You and Takeru give me strength to hang on and keep going."  
"Thought so." Sora said proudly. "So, I'm thinking of telling everyone about our baby. Though I think they all probably know by now."  
"Yes, let's tell them." Yamato came closer to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But first I wanna spend some quality time with my wife."  
"Oh, I don't know." She said jokingly. "I'm tired from my night out."  
"Don't give me that." He teased, taking her towards their room by the hand. "You should always find time to satisfy your handsome husband."  
"Is that so?"  
"Come on, you know you love me."  
"I might."  
"Well, let's change that then." He closed the door behind him with his foot.

-  
Please review.


	15. A New Cycle

**Hello everyone! Here I am again! Sorry for taking almost six months to update this, I had a writersblock. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it meant a lot to me. I hope this chapter is just as good as the last one. Please review! Enjoy!**

*

**Chapter 15: A New Cycle  
**Sora was sitting on the bed, looking at a picture, when Aiko walked in and sat next to her.  
"Mom, why are you looking at this picture?"  
"Because I wanted to remember old times, sweetie."  
"Is that dad?"  
"Yeah, it is." She said with a smile. "He was only eleven back then."  
"Wow, he actually had spiky hair."  
"And it fit his rebel personality perfectly. He and Taichi used to fight a lot."  
"Really? He and uncle Taichi?"  
"That's right."  
"When was this taken, mom?"  
"That was after our last fight in the Digital World. The egg Hikari was holding had just broken, that's why we look like that."  
"Was it sad to say goodbye to Piyomon?"  
"Yes, it was." The pink bird replied as she entered the bedroom. "Sora and I grew up a lot during our adventure."  
"That's right. I learned to understand my mother a lot more."  
"What is the Digital World like?"  
"Well, it's as big as our world, but it doesn't have a lot of buildings. It's all nature. It's a beautiful place."  
"Would you take me there someday?"  
"I don't know, Aiko."  
"Please, mom. I'm a destined child too."  
"I'll think about it. But I won't promise you anything."  
"Thanks, mom." She hugged Sora and gave her a kiss. "You're the best."

"Koushiro, where are we going? And why are you in a hurry?"  
"Because we have no time to waste, Mimi." He replied nervously. "We're going to the hospital. I want to check on the baby."  
"You could have told me you scheduled an appointment for me. I would have dressed properly."  
"There was no time for that."  
"Wait!" She yelled and Koushiro hit the breaks abruptly. "What's going on?"  
"I'm just worried about our child."  
"You think we lost it, don't you?"  
"Mimi, we haven't felt it move for days."  
"I suppose that's normal. I'm only five months pregnant."  
"No, it's not normal. That's why I scheduled an appointment."  
"Alright, alright. If it means that much to you."  
"Thank you." He sped again and drove off.

Hikari woke up that morning with a wide smile on her face. She rubbed her eyes as she thought about the night before. She raised her hand and contemplated the engagement ring, before she felt someone groan beside her.  
"What time is it?" Takeru asked slowly, without opening his eyes.  
"It's ten o' clock, sleeping beauty." Hikari teased. "You overslept."  
"Oh, come on! Today is Saturday." He said as he threw a pillow towards her. "By the way, we're having dinner with our families tonight."  
"What?"  
"I want to ask your father for permission to make you my wife."  
"When did this happen? I mean, when did you talk to my mother and set everything up?"  
"I can't tell you." He teased. "I called your mother before we went out last night."  
"You're so sneaky, Takeru! I can't believe you did that."  
"I'm deadly serious about us, Hikari." He said firmly. "I'm sick of acting like a teenager. We have a son together."  
"I know. Anyway, I think we can also throw a party or something. Just for the Destined adults and their children."  
"That's a good idea. Let's do it."  
"Great! I'll work on that."

"Sora was cooking something to eat when Yamato arrived with Kouji and the twins from his parents' house.  
"Hey."  
"Something smells good."  
"Lunch is almost done." She kissed him hello. "How are your parents?"  
"They are great. They asked about you."  
"I wish I could have gone as well." She dried her hands. "Yama, there is something I need to talk to you about."  
"That sounds serious. What is it?"  
"Aiko… she asked me if we could take her to the Digital World."  
"What? How does she…?"  
"She saw me looking at a picture of us on our last day there."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"I said I would have to think about it. I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, we haven't been there in years. Who knows what we may find."  
"You have a point. But I kind of miss that place. I'd love to go there again."  
"But things have changed now. As much as I want to go back there, we have two babies. We can't risk them like that."  
"We won't. They won't go."  
"We can't leave them here alone, Yamato." Sora said loudly. "They can't defend themselves."  
"I never said we'll leave them alone. You and I are going to take turns. It's the only solution."  
"Yeah, it sounds like a great plan. Still, we have to talk to the others and see if they are okay with it."  
"Sor, they don't need to go along. Think of it as a family trip or a picnic. Just us, Aiko and Kouji."  
"I would love it. We haven't had a picnic for ages now."  
"Then it's a deal. We can go anyday next month."  
"That's fine by me. I will call my parents and see if they can stay with the twins. Speaking of that, I was thinking of inviting our parents for a dinner here next week."  
"Why?"  
"Well, we need to tell them we're expecting. I'm almost halfway through with my pregnancy, we've waited long enough."  
"Alright. I'll call Takeru and my parents by the weekend."  
"Okay."

Koushiro parked the car badly and rushed to help Mimi get out.  
"Would you calm down? I'm just pregnant."  
"We're late for the appointment."  
"Koushiro, relax. The doctor won't run away."  
"Do you know how hard it was to schedule this?"  
"Gee, alright. I will be quiet now." She said bitterly.  
"Thank you."  
"Hey guys." Jyou said as he put a chart away.  
"Hey Jyou. I hope we're still on time."  
"Yeah, you are. Koushiro, Mimi, this is doctor Ai. She'll examine Mimi."  
"I thought _you_ were doing it."  
"OB isn't my specialty, Koushiro. But you can trust doctor Ai, she's great."  
"Okay. Thank you for helping us, Jyou."  
"You're welcome."  
"So follow me, please." Dr. Ai took Mimi and Koushiro to her office.

Hikari was going through her phone book at her parents' house. She was nervous but very happy. Mrs. Kamiya was watching her from the kitchen, along with her husband.  
"She's glowing, isn't she?" Mrs. Kamiya said proudly.  
"Yes, she is. I haven't seen Hikari this happy for a long time."  
"Takeru does her good. I'm glad she finally admitted what she truly feels for him. They're soulmates."  
"If you say so."  
"What? Are you jealous?"  
"No." Mr. Kamiya said quickly. "But Hikari is my baby girl. It'll be hard to give her away."  
"You already have, honey. You already have." Mrs. Kamiya walked to her daughter. "Hikari, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"You seem like you have so much to do, but don't know where to start."  
"Planning a wedding is hard, mom."  
"Wait… you and Takeru already set the date?"  
"Not yet."  
"So you don't have to plan it right away."  
"I know. I just want to get some stuff sort of… reserved."  
"Why don't you and Takeru decide this together? I think he'll be happy to help you."  
"I don't know if men like these kinds of things, mom. I mean, you saw how Taichi was when Akiko asked his opinions. Luckily, their wedding ceremony wasn't a disaster."  
"Yeah, you have a point." Mrs. Kamiya said somewhat vaguely, with her index finger under her chin. "But Takeru isn't Taichi, so you can't base general statements on your brother. Yamato was very participative on planning his wedding with Sora. I think it's better if you base on this."  
"I will talk to Takeru. Maybe he'll help me. Thanks, mom."  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you so much."  
"I love you too." The woman collected her things and stood up. "Would you mind taking care of Yamazaki for a while?"  
"No, not at all. You know I love having my grandson around."  
"Great, thanks! I'll be back soon."  
"Take care, honey."  
"I will."

"What day is today?" Sora asked as she finished washing the dishes.  
"October 31st, why?"  
"Damn, I have an exam today."  
"An exam?"  
"Yeah. I have an appointment actually, to check on our baby."  
"What time is it?"  
"I'm a little late already." The stylist said as she looked at the clock. "Do you want to come with me?"  
"Sure. I'd love to. Are you okay, though?"  
"Yeah, I am. It's just a regular appointment."  
"I see."  
"Seems like you're having a child for the first time." She said with a smile.  
"I guess I kind of got unused to it."  
"Well, it's never too late to get used to it again." Sora looked straight into Yamato's eyes. "I'm just gonna change my clothes and then we can go, okay?"  
"Okay."

Mimi and Koushiro were sitting inside Dr. Ai's office. The doctor was calmly looking at Mimi's ultrasounds.  
"When was the last time you had an appointment?"  
"About three weeks ago." Mimi replied after trying to figure it out.  
"And how long have you last felt the baby moving?"  
"Yesterday." The cook paused. "I'm beginning to get worried."  
Dr. Ai smiled as she stood up from her chair. "I'm gonna do some tests, to make sure everything's okay with the baby. You can sit here."  
"Alright." Mimi stood up and walked towards the bed, with Koushiro right behind her.  
After Mimi put on her gown, she lay on the bed and the doctor put some gel on her belly. She felt her body shiver, but it was a weird sensation. Dr. Ai looked at the monitor as she examined Mimi. The soon to be mother was also looking at the screen.  
"Is everything okay, doctor?" Koushiro asked apprehensively.  
"You can change back to your clothes, Mrs. Tachikawa." Dr. Ai said politely. "Then we can talk."  
"Okay." She said as she jumped off the bed.  
"Doctor, the baby is okay, isn't it?"  
"Let's wait for Mrs. Tachikawa to come back. But I'm afraid things don't look good for you."  
"What?" Mimi said from behind Koushiro. "We lost the baby, didn't we?"  
"Mimi, why don't you sit down and let the doctor talk to us?" He grabbed her hand to comfort her.  
"I just want to know the truth, Koushiro!" She jerked her own hand away from him. "If our baby is dead, I want to know so."  
"Calm down. Being so nervous isn't good."  
"Why are you so cool about it?" She yelled. "Don't you care about our baby?"  
"Of course I do. I just don't want to jump into conclusions."  
"Fine." Mimi said angrily and sat down. "What do you have to tell us?"  
"Well… there isn't a good way to say this." Dr. Ai said firmly. "I'm sorry, but… the baby is dead."  
"See, I knew it."  
"Are you sure, doctor?"  
"Yes. I'm so sorry."  
"I cannot believe this! It's so unfair." Mimi cried. "I wanted to be a mother so badly."  
"We can try again in a couple of months, Mimi."  
"But I got attached to this baby, Koushiro! How am I supposed to let go of that?"  
"It's hard, I know." He rubbed Mimi's back with his hand. "But we'll get through this together, okay?"  
"I don't want to get over it."  
"We can talk about it when we get home." Koushiro stood up and helped Mimi. "Thank you, doctor."  
"You're welcome. Again, I'm terribly sorry."  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." He smiled and left her office.

Takeru was sitting on a chair, and the table beside him was filled with blank and written papers. He was writing frantically, he had been inspired to start a new book since Hikari agreed to marry him. He was never that much of a romance fan, so this was a new challenge for him. The amount of drafts and papers turned into balls showed he was struggling with it. The blonde breathed deeply and took a break when the bell rang. He stretched his arms as he went to answer the door.  
"Hikari? What are…?"  
"Sorry I showed up like this. I was looking through wedding stuff and I was freaking out."  
"You were looking through wedding stuff?"  
"Yeah, just to have an idea."  
"But we just got engaged. Do you want to get married right away?"  
"No." She said quickly. "I mean, we definitely don't follow the tradition. I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"I mean, we have Yamazaki to consider. At his age, it's good to have the parents together. Why do you keep asking these rhetorical questions by the way?"  
"Hikari…" Takeru looked straight into her walnut eyes. "I would marry you right now if you wanted to. If you want an intimate ceremony, that's cool for me too."  
"I want this to be something we both decide. I want you to help me choose what color the flowers and the decoration will be, the songs that we want to play during the wedding and at the party and everything else. This is our wedding. We should plan it together."  
"Yes, we can do it together." He said with a smile. " But first we need to set a date."  
"Okay." Hikari sat down and opened her agenda. "What day do you want?"

Yamato helped Sora get out of the car and they walked in the hospital, holding hands.  
"I think our baby loves coming to the hospital, because she or he won't stop moving or kicking."  
"That's a good thing." Yamato stopped near a chair. "Why don't you wait here and I'll talk to the receptionist?"  
"Alright. Do you want me to hold Ayumi?"  
"No, that's cool. I can hold her."  
"Okay."  
Just as Yamato was about to leave, they heard two familiar voices.  
"This is so unfair. I can't believe it."  
"Mimi. Koushiro." Sora instinctively stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
"We just had an appointment. We…"  
"I'm sorry." Mimi cut him off, her red eyes stuck on Ayumi. "I can't handle this. I'll be in the car."  
"Is Mimi okay?"  
"Does she look okay to you?" Koushiro said a bit harshly.  
"Hey, there's no need to talk to my wife like that."  
"That's okay, Yamato. She was crying… oh my God… did she…"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"What? What happened?" The blonde asked.  
"So that's why she couldn't be around me. I am so sorry, Koushiro. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I guess. I have to be there for Mimi now, so I can't be thinking about how I feel."  
"Well, you don't have to carry all this burden alone. We are here for you. Don't forget it."  
"Thanks, Sora." Koushiro smiled. "But we need to be alone for a while."  
"I understand it. Well, tell Mimi I'm sorry about this loss."  
"I will. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye. Wow, I can't believe Mimi had a miscarriage." Sora said sadly. "She was so thrilled to be a mother. She didn't deserve it."  
"I know, Sor." Yamato wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "But they are young and they can try again."  
"That's true. But it still hurts to see them go through this pain."  
"There's nothing we can do about it."  
"You're right. I feel terrible for being pregnant now, Yama."  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. Mimi lost her baby because it had to happen. It would have whether you were pregnant or not."  
"Thanks for being so encouraging."  
"Anytime." He kissed her briefly. "Shall we go?"

*  
Please review.


	16. Opening Old Doors

I wanna thank for all the comments and apologize for the loooooooooong wait. I'm truly sorry, I struggled a lot to finish this chapter, so I hope it's a good one. Now, to the chapter! Please review after reading. Thank you.  
**  
Chapter 16: Opening Old Doors  
**Sora was more than happy to know her baby was okay, but she couldn't stop thinking about Mimi and her miscarriage.  
"Are you still feeling bad about Mimi?" Yamato asked, placing his hand on her leg.  
"Well, you know me…" She replied hesitantly.  
"I told you it's not your fault." He said in a reassuring tone. "These things happen. We can't control it. All we can do now is be there for them."  
"Yeah, you're right. But we're having our fifth child now. You can't deny she will feel awful looking at our baby when I give birth to it."  
"Yes, she will. But as I said, we can't control it. The first three months are the worst ones, you know that."  
Sora sighed. There was no point in arguing with Yamato about it. "Okay, so is a dinner at our house for everyone okay for you tomorrow?"  
"Dinner? What for?"  
"We need to tell everyone we're expecting, Yama. We can't call everyone after I deliver it."  
"Yeah… yeah, tomorrow is fine to me."  
"Great."

*****  
"Mimi, please open the door." Koushiro gently said.  
"I don't want to. I want to be alone."  
"But I want to help you."  
"You can't help me!" She shouted bitterly.  
"Yes, I can. I was the baby's father."  
"I was the mother! You didn't have to carry it, I did!"  
"Don't go there. Just because you carried it, doesn't mean it meant any less to me."  
"Go away, Koushiro." Mimi said, after having no arguments. "Leave me alone."  
"Alright. But just so you know, being depressed isn't going to bring our baby back or make things better."  
"Whatever."

*****  
After defining some things for the wedding, Hikari and Takeru invited Taichi and Akiko for a double date, which was gladly accepted by them. The newly engaged couple was now getting ready for their date. Hikari was putting her best earrings on and Takeru was fixing his tie when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, brother."  
"Did something happen?" The younger blonde asked.  
"No, everything's alright. Why?"  
"You only say 'hey, brother' when you're in trouble." Takeru said with a smile.  
"No, no. This time I have great news."  
"Go ahead."  
"Well, Sora and I found out we're having another son."  
"It's a boy?!" He asked excitedly. "Congratulations, Yamato!"  
"Thank you. We're very happy."  
"I can tell. How's Sora doing?"  
"She's great. The baby is also great. We want to throw a party so we can tell everyone."  
"That sounds cool. Have you told mom and dad yet?"  
"No, not yet. We wanted to wait a little while."  
"Mom will kill you."  
"I know." Yamato gave an awkward laugh. "But Sora is shaken by a sad situation."  
"A sad situation? But you said she's great."  
"She is. I can't tell you what it is, but I think you'll find out eventually."  
"Alright, I guess. Well, I have to go now. Hikari is ready and we're having dinner with Taichi and Akiko."  
"Is that Yamato?" Hikari's soft voice was heard in the background.  
"Hold on." Takeru lowered the phone. "Yeah, it is."  
"Ask him to join us."  
"Okay." He put the phone back. "Brother, would you and Sora like to have dinner with us?"  
"I don't know." He glanced at Sora. "Sor is a little tired, so I'll have to ask her."  
"Well, if you decide to go, we'll be at the restaurant next to the Tokyo tower."  
"Great. Maybe we'1l meet you there."  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Bye."

*****  
"Who was it?" Sora asked as she entered the living room.  
"Takeru." Yamato replied, as he turned his head to see her. "I called him to say we're expecting a boy." He waited for an answer, but it never came. "And he invited us to dinner with them, Taichi and Akiko."  
"I could use some time out." The stylist proceeded to sit down next to her husband. "I need to spare."  
"Let's do it."  
"So we'll just leave Aiko and Kouji at your parents?"  
"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "I can drop them there before we leave."  
"Okay, I should take a shower and get ready." She placed her hands on the couch and made a struggle to stand up.  
"Not so fast." Yamato grabbed her right arm and pulled her back.  
"Yama, what are you doing?"  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He whispered as he gently traced her neck with his soft lips.  
"Only a thousand times." Sora replied weakly. She felt strong shivers all over her body as she moved her hair away. "We can't do this."  
"Why not?" He kept on teasing her. "We're not doing anything wrong."  
"You know I can't resist when you do this." Her voice was broken, she could barely reply.  
"So don't. Don't resist me." Yamato lifted his wife's chin and started giving gentle bites on it.  
"Please, stop. The kids are here."  
"They won't even know what we're doing."  
"Come on, it's embarrassing." The auburn haired woman tried to pull her horny husband away, helplessly. "We know exactly how they'd feel."  
"So we can't make out anymore?"  
"I didn't say that." Sora replied, rather annoyed. "Just not right now."  
"Whatever. You ruined the moment anyway."  
"Look who's mad." She reached for him and kissed him on the cheek softly. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."  
"Maybe."  
"Don't be so ridiculous, Yamato. We have to meet Takeru and Hikari soon. Actually, we're already late." Sora looked at the clock in the kitchen and stood up, successfully this time.

*****  
Taichi was just about to leave his parents' house when Akiko called.  
"Hey, babe."  
"Where are you? We're supposed to meet your sister and Takeru, remember?"  
"Yeah, I do. But I have to go somewhere first, so why don't you go with Takato and I'll meet you there?"  
"What do you have to do that's so important?"  
"I'm visiting a friend."  
"You're kidding me!" She screamed. "That can wait."  
"Actually, no. They're going through a hard time and I promised I'd help them."  
Akiko sighed. She tried to change Taichi so many times, but it never worked.  
"Alright. I'll meet you there then."  
"I love you. Bye."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
"Taichi, what are you doing?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"I'm going to visit Koushiro and Mimi, mom. She had a miscarriage and I'm going to support her."  
"Can't Koushiro do that?"  
"She won't talk to him. I'm just trying to help."  
"Somehow I don't feel comfortable with this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's your ex-girlfriend, Taichi. It's easy to have something again. I'm afraid you won't be able to control yourself."  
"You could at least give me the benefit of the doubt." He sighed. "Mimi and I broke up a long time ago. I got married and have a son. She's engaged. To one of my best friends. I would never do this to Koushiro. And to Akiko and Takato."  
"Alright, I should trust you. I just don't see why you have to be the one to do it. Can't you let someone else do this?"  
"Mom, Koushiro is my friend. He's helped me a lot in the past. It's the least I can do."  
"Okay, okay. Just don't forget you have a family now."  
"I won't, I promise." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now. Bye."  
"Bye. Take care."  
Mrs. Kamiya placed her hand over her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but her mother instincts never fooled her. She knew something would happen. Her son was going to screw his marriage up.

*****  
Takeru was talking to the maitre at the restaurant while Hikari stayed in the car to breastfeed their son. Her cellphone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, sweetie." Mrs. Kamiya's voice was alarmed.  
"Mom, you sound nervous. Are you okay?"  
"It's your brother."  
"Of course." She sighed. "What did he do this time?"  
"I wouldn't call you if I didn't think this was important."  
"Mom, what did he do?"  
"I'm afraid he's going to screw up his marriage."  
"What? He wouldn't be that stupid."  
"Well, I do not trust him right now."  
"Mom, you need to tell me what he'll do."  
"I think your brother is going to cheat on Akiko."  
"What are you saying?"  
"You know Mimi lost her baby, so Taichi went to her house to support her."  
"Wait… Mimi was pregnant and had a miscarriage? How awful!"  
"You didn't know?"  
"No, I didn't. But I don't think Taichi going there is such a bad thing, to be honest."  
"I just don't trust Taichi around Mimi at this moment."  
"I think my brother can control himself. I guess you mean he may take advantage of her since she's fragile and all."  
"More like the other way around."  
"As far as I know, Mimi wouldn't jeopardize her relationship with Koushiro. And Taichi wouldn't be that ridiculous to just throw away everything he has with Akiko. Mimi and he have been over for about ten years now."  
"Please, Hikari. You have to do something."  
The brunette sighed. "What do you want me to do, mom?"  
"I don't know. But my mother instincts never fail. Taichi can't see Mimi anytime soon."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you, sweetie. Let me know how everything turns out."  
"I will. Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Hikari closed her phone the moment Takeru knocked on the window. She lowered it to talk to him.  
"Looks like we're the first ones to arrive. Do you want to wait here or inside?"  
"Eh… do you mind waiting inside with Yamazaki? I kind of have to solve something before it's too late."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"I hope so. I will fill you in later."  
"Alright. I'll be inside then." He opened the door and picked his son up.  
"Okay."

*****  
Taichi stopped by Koushiro's house with his cool black car. He stepped out and took a long look at the place as he figured out what to do next. Deep down, he knew he was about to enter a shaky ground, but he kept on his mind he was doing a good thing. He sighed and rang the bell.  
"Taichi?" Koushiro said confused. "What are you doing here?"  
"Eh…" The brunette rubbed the back of his head. His friend obviously didn't know he was coming. "I just came to check on you guys. Didn't Mimi tell you I was stopping by?"  
"No." The red haired man said sadly. "She locked herself in the bedroom and won't talk to me."  
"No wonder why you didn't know I was coming."  
"So she called you?"  
"Yes, but I thought you were with her. I would never agree with this if I knew you had no idea she did."  
"I know, I'm just surprised she called you and won't talk to me."  
"I'm sorry, Koushiro."  
"That's alright, Taichi. I'm just frustrated because it feels like she's still a child, you know? I mean, I get the depressive mood for losing a baby, and I imagine it's way worse for the mother. But that doesn't mean I feel nothing about the loss. I just with she'd let me in, so we can help each other."  
"I understand what you're saying and I agree with you, but give her some time. She'll come around when she's ready."  
"You don't get it, do you? It's easy to say that when you're an outsider. I was the father. I'm trying desperately to find a way to help my girlfriend and I have no idea what to do to make her let me in."  
Taichi couldn't help but feel pity for his best friend. He sat down beside Koushiro and touched his shoulder.  
"I came here to help you both, but I never asked you how you were feeling. I didn't realize you'd be this affected."  
"Well, I was. I am." He looked at Taichi, his eyes becoming red. "I watched my child develop for five months, and all of a sudden it's gone."  
"Koushiro."  
"I'm sorry, Taichi. I'm bothering you with my problems."  
"Of course not!" He immediately said. "I'm your friend, remember? I want to help you and Mimi."  
"Taichi?" Mimi opened the door and peaked at the living room.  
"Mimi, please talk to me." Koushiro pleaded.  
"I need a moment alone, Koushiro. Why can't you understand that?"  
"I can, but I'm also hurting. I get that it's harder for you, but why can't we go through this together? Why can't we help each other heal?"  
"Because we can't. You have no idea how I feel."  
"But you can tell me. You can open up to me."  
"No, I can't. I mean, I'm not ready."  
"We can try again, Mimi. We are still young, we can have another child."  
"That's true. But not now. I'm not ready yet."  
"But…"  
"Please, Koushiro. Don't push it. I have my own time."  
"I understand that, but…"  
"Please." She interrupted him. "Taichi, please come in."  
"What?"  
"Eh… I don't think it's a good idea, Mimi. I made a mistake by coming here. You need to open up to Koushiro. He desperately wants you to talk to him."  
"But I need to talk to someone outside first. I tried calling Sora, but I guess she's busy with Yamato. And you're my best friend besides her."  
"Mimi, you're kind of putting me in a tough situation here."  
"I just want to talk to you, nothing else. Who do you think I am?"  
"Then why can't we do this here? I'm sure Koushiro would love to hear your feelings right now."  
"I hate it when I make myself clear and am not understood. It's easier for me to talk to you inside."  
Taichi looked at Koushiro, who shrugged. "I can't go in alone. I'm sorry."  
"You're such a horrible friend!" Mimi shouted. "I just want to take some of this burden off my back."  
"Go." Koushiro whispered. "At least she's willing to talk to someone."  
"Are you sure?"  
"What choice do we have? She called you, there's nothing I can do."  
Taichi swallowed hard and started walking towards Koushiro's bedroom.

*****  
Sora and Yamato were heading to the restaurant when they noticed Hikari pacing around nervously, with her phone by her ear.  
"Hikari?" The auburn woman called. "Is everything alright?"  
"Sora? Oh, thank God you guys are here!" She said rather relieved. "I'm desperately trying to get a hold of my brother, but his phone is off."  
"Isn't he having dinner with us?"  
"He is. Akiko is inside, they were supposed to meet here. My mother called and said he went to Koushiro's house. She's afraid something bad will happen between him and Mimi. And now I'm too, since I can't talk to him."  
"Wait, bad in which way? You mean, he may…"  
"Exactly." The teacher shook her head. "I need to go over there before it's too late."  
"Taichi wouldn't do such thing, would he?"  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't risk it. I'm going to his house."  
"I'm going with you."  
"Shit, I have to tell Takeru first."  
"I'll do it." Yamato said. "You two keep us informed."  
"Akiko can't know about this, Yama." Sora said afflicted. "So you gotta tell Takeru about it alone."  
"Got it." He came closer to his wife and hugged her. "You have to chill out, okay?"  
"What if something happens?"  
"Then he will have to face the consequences, Sor. But freaking out about it isn't worth it."  
"You're right." She pulled away from him and put some locks of her hair behind her ear.  
"Let's go, Sora."  
The stylist got into her friend's car and they headed to Koushiro's house.

*****  
Mimi was sitting on the bed, while Taichi paced around nervously.  
"Could you be anymore tense?"  
"I'm sorry. We haven't been in the same room alone for about ten years. So of course I feel uncomfortable."  
"Why? Are you afraid something will happen?" She stood up.  
"Stay away from me… please." His voice faded away.  
"Do I turn you on, Taichi?" She said seductively.  
"What? Of course not! Not anymore."  
"I know you want me."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do." She touched his lips lightly with her own. "That's okay. I want you too."  
She grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him passionately.


End file.
